Future doomed, Past to be saved?
by Shaded Shalar
Summary: Orochimaru victorious. The future is only darkness. Without hope where can you turn? Perhaps the past...
1. What went wrong!

-1Yo, SR here, thought I'd try and branch out to overcome a huge case of writer's block on my other story, seeing as I haven't been able to write on it for like years…. Ah well onto Naruto!

Kk first off I've only seen the anime, I'm a bit to lazy to read the manga (ducks a blow from Eva) so I'll have to fall on that old "My story, my way, blah blah blah" stuff. Lol ah well this has been itching from within me. Looking through my notes I can sit bits and pieces of other stories, although I want to be original completely I'm also one who is affected by what I read and tend to let it show in my own works.

But hey its fan fiction! Any of the other wonderful authors of fan may freely claim whatever out of this story that they think is theirs, check my profile for fav authors/stories to see what I mean. But I'm serious in that I don't claim to be fully original, heck I'm far from that, I just want to see a story to exactly how I want it. You'll know what I mean if you've read my other works. Welp onto the story!

Oh wait one more thing, and I'm only saying this once: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THIS CHAPTER AND ALL THOSE THAT FOLLOW I DO NOT OWN. See lazy aren't I. (attempts to dodge another blow from Eva but fails) ow! Ow! Ow! Tip: don't get your muse angery. K without further adieu here we go!

K last thing. "Speaking" 'Thinking' **"Kyuubi speaking inside of Naruto's head. _'kyuubi thinking'_** Naruto can't hear what Kyuubi thinks. KK last thing I'm going to use the time warp thing mainly cause its fun!

KK ONE last thing! I suck at names, barely remember my own most of the time.

Chapter 1: What went wrong!

"_Doton: Earth Wall no Jutsu!"_'How could it come to this?' _"Chameleon Blend no Jutsu"_ turning the wall that had just risen up into a perfect replica of the surrounding area. A spiky blonde headed young man thought to himself as he sealed the last entrance to the cave he and his small group had been forced into. 'Everything has gone wrong!' The young man turned back toward the small group, they were the last. All that remained of the great Village of the Leaf: Konoha; and Suna of the Wind country. Allies till the end.

"What are we going to do now?" The young man turned as he spoke. Revealing his black and dull orange jumpsuit to be torn and unkempt. The light that once shown from his blue eyes wasn't gone but it was greatly dimmed. He at last had broken his Nindo and given up hope. Even at Jounin level he wouldn't abandon his like of the color orange and simply had it toned way down. This man was Uzumaki Naruto, the #1 Hyperactive/surprise ninja.

"I am not certain, the situation is desperate." Another young man spoke as the gourd upon his back disintegrated into sand to re-enforce the wall Naruto had created. His red hair hung limply, his eyes ringed by dark lines looked even more morose then usual. His red robes were also torn. "I doubt they'll let us live much longer." Gaara of the Sand, Suna's Kage hung his head in defeat.

"DAMN IT!" The final one of the three punched the wall hard as he shouted. The other too looked quickly at him, surprised by his outburst, they'd never seen the man lose his cool before. The bandages on his legs and right arm were indication of heavy training. His long hair was pulled into a tight braid. His clothes, although ragged, still show him as one of the Hyuuga Clan. "I can't believe its come to this! After everything, we're going to lose to HIM!" The last word was punctuated with venom. Hyuuga Neji, Branch Family member of the Hyuuga Clan slumped to the ground after his outburst. His silver, pupil less eyes downcast.

Naruto and Gaara joined him soon enough. The three had become close during the war with the vile Sound village, lead by Orochimaru; after he had taken Sasuke's body. Even the Akatsuki were unable to stand against his village's might, especially when the other villages were subdued and forced to join in the war against Konoha.

"Well.." Naruto broke the silence, "What do we do now?" The other too young shinobis simply looked at him, neither of them could see a way out either. "Kuso.." Naruto muttered. "Guess we could always go out with a final blaze of glory?" They all smiled weakly at the joke.

"**Wait.." **Kyuubi suddenly broke into his thoughts,** "There is another possibility. Let me out please."** Naruto nodded and formed his signature move _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ he said quietly as a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. The two others looked at him perplexed until they heard his next words. _"Demon Jutsu: Magnify!"_ A puff of red smoke and the Naruto clone had been changed, into Kyuubi.

Her form, quite a riot when they discovered Kyuubi was female, was quite beautiful. A body that any model would crave. Her only garments seemed to be of silver fur that hid her more "womanly" areas. Not that would distract the average viewer from her long silver hair that framed her lovely face. Or the fact that nine silver and red tails swished elegantly behind her. She opened her eyes, revealing them to have slits instead of normal circles and blood red irises. Neji and Gaara weren't taken by surprise, as Naruto had informed the final few of the village of the Kyuubi nearly a year ago. Sadly of the people he revealed it to, only Gaara and Neji were still alive.

"What do you mean there is another possibility?" Naruto continued the conversation that started in his head.

Kyuubi smiled sadly, "There may be a way to help this situation."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted while Neji and Gaara snapped their attention to the demon, "Help the situation? How! Everyone that we loved and cherished are dead!" Naruto was about to continue his rant when his face suddenly met the ground. Introduced by Kyuubi's fist to his skull.

"Shut up and let me explain!" Kyuubi shouted while Naruto sat up and rubbed his head muttering 'Kuso, itai, kuso, itai' softly.

"I never thought this would work," Kyuubi started quietly with sadness tinged in her voice. "Even now with all that you've gone through I don't know if this will work.. If it fails you and I will die.." Her voice held deep gravity, "along with the ones who help." The trio stayed silent although the looks of confusion and curiosity spread across their features. Their eyes begged her to continue. She sighed again, "There were always rumors throughout the demon world of a technique powerful enough to send the user through time," She looked at the three as realization started to dawn on them she continued, "Specifically, back in time."

The three looked at each other before back at the Kyuubi and in unison said, "How do we do it." The question was not there, they simply wanted to know.

Kyuubi's eyes started to fill with tears. "Only Naruto might be able to survive the trip because of me."

Gaara spoke up, "What about me? I have Shukaku within me, shouldn't I be able to as well?"

Kyuubi shook her head, "No, Shukaku is powerful but not nearly enough. Like I said, Naruto 'might' survive." Gaara grunted but nodded, he'd seen Kyuubi's chakra infuse Naruto and knew the difference in their power was staggering.

"You said something about those who help?" Neji took his turn in speaking, "What did you mean?"

Kyuubi wiped the tears from her eyes, realizing that, even now, these three wouldn't turn down the chance. "You two would donate your chakra to protect and push Naruto back through time.." Kyuubi paused, "Although it will kill you to do so." The trio winced at this.

"But if it succeeds Naruto will be sent back in time?" Neji asked grasping for hope, "And he can fix this future?" Kyuubi nodded in response. Neji looked down for only a moment, "Fine then. I agree to the condition." Gaara closed his eyes for a bit before reopening them with determination written across his features before nodding.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, "I won't do it! I.. I.. I just can't lose more of my precious people!" But by the way he stood it was clear that there wasn't any real fight behind the words.

Neji simply stood and shook his head. "We will do this Naruto. If you fix the past all this death, this war, everything will not happen. Gaara and I will happily give our current selves towards this goal." Neji chuckled suddenly, "Besides, no war means we don't die. Kinda a win-win situation from my standpoint."

Naruto could only look in awe as Gaara also gave his approval through a short nod. Even all they had been through hadn't changed the silent man's ways. Naruto looked to them both, "Arigato." Was all he could say.

Kyuubi broke the reverie between the friends, "Its agreed then. I need all of you to rest while I prepare the circle." Kyuubi interrupted their incoming protests, "And don't worry the circle disappears with Naruto so no one can even attempt to follow. Now rest." The three nodded as they leaned against the cave wall and attempted to do as ordered. Each having thoughts of the past coming back to them, each reliving the painful memories of their own precious people being taken from them.

Most of their deaths were not impressive. Almost none died in stupendous ways. Most were simply claimed as the overwhelming forces of the Sound beat down upon them. The Sound cared not how many it had to throw to defeat each of the Konoha Ninja, simply the fact they died was enough to solace them in the war. Simple battles turned to graveyards as the Konoha ninjas put down enemy after enemy.

Only a few deaths of their precious people did the thoughts of the trio linger on while Kyuubi did her work. First for Gaara was his sister Temari and brother Kankuro. They had been the ones to stand as the Suna population fled in terror to the safety of Konoha. He had left a sand eye with them and watched as possibly hundreds of Sound ninja of all levels were defeated by his siblings, buying more and more time for the citizens of Suna to run. But as all things human, they tired and were slowly overwhelmed. When an exploding tag landed in front of them unnoticed it blasted them back to land directly in front of where his sand eye was watching.

The two sibling knew they couldn't escape and noticed the eye and to Gaara's surprise they mouthed out: 'Live for us Gaara, we love you.' Before Temari nodded to Kankuro and he pulled the strings on his puppets. The last thing the sand eye saw was the two of them smiling as a massive fireball erupted and consumed them and the eye. Gaara had, to the surprise of all those who looked at him, cried for the next hour at his loss. Nearly being overcome by Shukaku, only being able to overcome the demon when he thought of his siblings last words. He was safely able to get his dwindling nation to Konoha but even their combined might wasn't enough to stop the Sound.

Neji thought of the girl that had captivated his heart, Tenten. She had died fighting against Orochimaru himself. The battle was long and it was believed that Tenten had fought on even after her own death, her body carrying out her final thoughts. Orochimaru had been forced to retreat himself for a month after he finally was able to obliterate the woman's still moving body with a Katon Jutsu. Kabuto's medical skills were the only thing that allowed him to remain in Sasuke's body.

Naruto thought of the only one he had been thinking of since the day she died. How she died hadn't been spectacular, in fact it was quite the opposite. They had been moving from one battle site to another when she suddenly collapsed after a small cry of "N-Naruto-kun." Naruto rushed her to the medical area but it was too no avail. Even the Mighty Tsunade, best Medical Ninja in the world, had been unable to awaken the young woman. Upon further examination she pulled Naruto aside and explained why.

Flashback:

"Naruto." Tsunade began softly, "She's never going to wake up." Naruto tried to speak but found Tsunade's fingers tightly holding his lips closed. This being the most effective way to deliver bad news to the young blond without interruption. "Her chakra coils are far to damaged, I'm surprised she lasted thing long. She must have been in a terrible amount of pain for several years. From the looks of the degradation it probably happened during the timeframe of her first chunin exam."

"So I did in fact cause her death that day." Another voice spoke up from behind them startling them both. The owner of the voice suddenly broke down into tears. "If I hadn't been so blinded by my hatred, I never would have done what I did." Neji suddenly let out a howl of frustration, his past mistakes had finally come back to haunt him.

Naruto almost let himself be taken by rage, but had controlled himself, killing and war had its effect even on him. "I know Neji," He started, "But I also know that Hinata never held a grudge against you.. Ever." Naruto walked over to the dying woman, "And I won't either." he said finally. "I wouldn't want to stain who she is with that." Neji could only nod as he let himself show his weakest side to the Hokage and his comrade. Tenten's death had affected him deeply, allowing his cold exterior to shatter.

"Isn't there anything you can do Hokage-sama?" Neji asked quietly.

Tsunade shook her head slowly, "But there is one thing I don't understand, the Jyuken shouldn't have done damage like this, even filled with killer intent." She absently scratched her chin. "Something is off about her but I don't know what." Noticing the two teenagers staring at her she waved them off. "You may want to say your goodbyes." She said with tears of her own forming. "Hinata is fading fast." She left them then, tears streaming down her face. Naruto and Neji had stayed with Hinata while she slowly slipped from this world. When she did, their collective cry of rage and loss echoed across the village. Neji left the room soon after, intent on continuing the war for another memory.

Naruto stayed with Hinata for awhile. He absently noted that she had let her hair grow out, spilling across her shoulders. Regret washed over his face. He had meant to tell her something important for the past month, but his mouth wouldn't say the words. Slowly he leaned down and kissed the woman's still warm lips and whispering: "I love you Hinata-chan." Before getting up, knowing he'd never see those lavender tinted eyes that Hinata possessed again. They were truly her own. He'd checked the other Hyuuga, much to their discomfort, and all their eyes were silver or white. None but Hinata had that lavender within them. He walked out of the room as the nurses came in to prepare the young woman's body for cremation.

End Flashback

During the next weeks of the war the Sound were actually pushed back as Naruto fought with a newfound fury, but overwhelming forces soon tipped the scales back in the Sounds favor.

Naruto blinked away the tears that were forming. And leaned his head against the cave wall. "Hey Neji?" The person in question looked up, "What do you think Tsunade meant when she said something was off with Hinata?"

Neji himself had spent many months considering it, searching through his memories of Hinata. As his own death was close everything seemed to become clearer to him. Suddenly he gasped out loud, "I think I figured it out!" He almost sounded excited. Naruto and Gaara snapped their eyes to him, Gaara had been near the pair shortly after and they had both confided with him about Hinata's final moments.

"What do you mean?" Gaara urged Neji to continue.

"Tsunade said the Jyuken shouldn't have done what it did," Neji explained, "It wasn't that the Jyuken I used was off, but it was Hinata!" Naruto looked to him sharply as it sounded like Neji might be trying to shift the blame from himself. Neji caught the look and continued hastily, "Let me explain." Neji said before Naruto could open his mouth. "I never took notice of it before but as I thought back it suddenly became clear to me. Hinata truly was special, her chakra system was different then others. Her tenketsu were still placed normally but the channels were different!" Neji said excitedly as he had finally figured out the puzzle.

Naruto looked at him with confusion smeared across his features. "What exactly do you mean?"

"It allowed her the unhindered control of chakra she had." Neji explained, "Its why no one was able to copy her unique attacks of making those chakra beams. She was quite literally the only one built for it." Neji thought back again, "Its also probably why she could control water so well, and her medical skills advancing so quickly." Neji sighed suddenly, "And I killed her slowly, because of that foolish act so many years ago." This earned a whack from Naruto to his head.

"Hinata didn't hold a grudge." Naruto whispered, "Don't corrupt her memory by blaming yourself. She didn't, I know she could never."

Neji smiled weakly, fully believing what the blond loudmouth had said. "Now that we know though, it something else for you to fix." This time Neji lowered his voice to a whisper, "She cared for you very deeply Naruto. You, the dead last, were the reason I think that she survived for so long. She took her strength from you and your.. I mean.. the both of your's Nindo." Neji finished while Naruto looked at him somewhat guiltily.

"How long.." Naruto began. "How long did she care for me? I only noticed after I got back from my 3 years of training with Jiraiya. How long had I been blind?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You really want to know?" Naruto nodded solemnly. "Ever since the first day she met you in the academy." Naruto was shocked at this. A girl had liked him, loved him even, for all that time. The memories of her came flooding back, all the times he caught her peeking from around trees, blushing when they were close to each other. Naruto suddenly looked distressed, he'd never told Hinata about Kyuubi, how would she have reacted? Would she still have loved him? Neji being the expert in reading other people, his abilities were far above what even he believed them to be, suddenly punched Naruto across the face sending the blonde to the ground.

"What'd you do that for?" Naruto sputtered.

"You were wondering how'd she react to the Kyuubi right?" Neji had unconsciously activated his Byakugan causing himself to become much more intimidating with the viens around and inside his silver eyes bulging. "I know for a fact that she wouldn't have changed her opinion of you, moreover it probably would have been improved because you had decided to trust her with that secret!" Neji pulled Naruto so they were face to face, "Don't ever doubt my cousin again, or even Kyuubi won't be able to heal you from what I'd do to you."

Naruto gulped loudly, "I'm sorry. I know its just.. Years of fear of that secret have had their effect on me." Gaara silently noted to himself that with all their own deaths drawing near, all the normal barricades and defenses were down. Nothing was being held back anymore between the trio.

"This time do it right." Gaara said joining the conversation, "This time ignore Sakura and help Hinata. Who knows what kind of power she would have had if she had been treated properly." Naruto could only nod as he shut his eyes to keep back the tears.

"That won't be entirely possible." Kyuubi suddenly spoke up breaking the trios reverie. "I doubt we'll be able to go far enough back to change the way Hinata was treated.." She said sadly, she for one knew exactly how much her vessel had come to care for the pale, dark-haired woman. "And we'll have to be extremely careful of what we change in the past."

"But why!" Naruto shouted, "When we get back there we should change everything for the better!" Kyuubi almost giggled as she noted that Naruto had said 'when' and not 'if'.

"Because," She started to explain, "We have a huge advantage now, we know exactly what Orochimaru's and the Akatsuki's plans are. When and how they'll appear. We should use that too our advantage to get the best possible outcome. On that note lets think how," Her voice authoritative, "Lets try and figure that out while I recover from the circle creation." This shocked them slightly that a great demon needed to recover from simply creating the circle. But they were ninja and shook if off quickly trying to think.

After some time of silent thinking Neji spoke up, "I believe I have identified some key factors that we'll need to change." Everyone looked to him. "First, Konoha needs more strong ninja, that should be easy enough to arrange though with strategic notes to the Third in ANBU messages. Since he was used to receiving the opinions of his trusted friends that way." Naruto nodded at that, after reading some of the Third's journals, under Tsunade's watchful eye, it had been discovered he used ANBU to help him plan. The members could freely give their opinions through notes without having to reveal themselves so that the Hokage was certain they were what they really thought.

"Naruto?" Neji continued, "If I remember correctly your first C Rank mission involved the deaths of 2 powerful ninja? I don't know how but you need to prevent their deaths and have them join the Leaf. Sasuke must not be allowed to get that cursed seal, especially knowing that it put him under Orochimaru's influence. And we also need to get Gaara and perhaps his siblings on our side before the Sound invasion during our first Chunin examines. We should also try and pull both Jiraiya and Tsunade back in before that exam too." Neji finished slightly out of breath.

Kyuubi nodded, "I think we also found the mark when we'll have to readily accept the change in the timeline and lose our advantage. Those Chunin exams seem to be the point where everything started their downward spiral. Well boys lets plan!" And the quartet began planning where, when, and how to obtain their goals until Kyuubi announced she was ready to begin the time shift.

Naruto was confident, Shikamaru would have come with a better plan probably, but then maybe not seeing as they had a several thousand year old demon fox on their planning crew. He had details about what to do firmly implanted in his mind and was ready, although many areas were still sketchy at best. He looked to his friends has he took his place in the center of the circle. "Remember, don't hold anything back, you'll have to fight your own instincts to live for this to work." Kyuubi said through Naruto. The too young men nodded and placed their hands on the specific points of the circle. Naruto let Kyuubi take over his body as his hands began making seals faster then he ever thought possible. There was no way he was going to remember them at all, especially the ones he didn't know existed. With a quick nod of gratitude and a smile he started to make a motion towards his chest.

"_Demonic Circle: Time Consume!"_ The three shouted together. Neji and Gaara could feel their life draining away, they controlled the instincts within them as they began to feel themselves die. Neji being human collapsed first, but his hands remained fused to the circle. Gaara, using everything he had and all that Shukaku had soon followed. Naruto was about to cry out when the circle lifted itself from the ground and enveloped him. He couldn't even breath as pain overwhelmed every sense and nerve in his body.

There was a bright flash and the cave suddenly became a tomb. A tomb that contained two smiling inhabitants, somehow even in death they knew one thing for certain.

They had succeeded.

A/N: What'd ya think? Fun huh? Bet you can tell some of my pairing preferences already! KK I'm posting this chapter because I kinda liked where it ended, sort of despair hope kinda thing. Not really a cliffhanger because of the last line.

Review, as always and forever, are greatly appreciated and anything you say in the way of criticism I do take note of. And if possible I use them to improve my writing, although I may not posses the ability to actually match them all, this is just for fun in the end! Now for the next chapter! (starts mumbling 'Slave driving muse.. ..' notices shadow looming over him. 'uh oh')

WHAM! "I don't think the readers mind me being slave driving." Eva looks towards the readers, face in full puppy-pout, "Do you?"

Pixie and Felichel can only sweat drop.

SR looking dazed "Reeee vvvviieeewss! I likes the reviewwwsss! Heeeyyy why iss all the ssttttaarrrs outt?"


	2. Unforeseen Events

-1I greatly appreciate the reviews I've gotten. I really do appreciate it, kinda like getting a cookie for doing something you like to do anyways! Several ideas that I thought might work for this fic but I wasn't sure on were reinforced by them so they'll play a much bigger role then I originally intended. Again I thank everyone who reviewed, I sincerely appreciate it. Onto the fic!

Chapter 2: Unforeseen events.

Naruto couldn't remember how long he felt overwhelming pain, it could have been seconds or years to his mind. It was still reeling when he fell off the swing he was sitting on and landed on the ground with a "Umpf." Naruto suddenly looked up. 'Falling out of a swing? Huh? What?' All his memories hit him like a water bullet, breaking against him, filling him to the brim.

"**Well that was.. Interesting.." **Kyuubi put in, her voice was weak from the strain of the technique. **"You ok Naruto?"**

'Yeah I think so.' Naruto returned, 'What happened though, I feel strange. Like I'm less then I should be.'

"**Because you are.." **Kyuubi paused for a moment that Naruto assumed was to check on his body.** "Kit."**

Naruto's eyes widened, she hadn't called him kit since.. Realization dawned on him as he looked over himself and at the surroundings. He was at the academy, and he was a preteen. 'Nani?' He mentally shouted, 'Why am I a kid again? This wasn't in the plans!'

"**Calm yourself kit." **Kyuubi tried to consol him, **"I think I may know what happened." **She waited for Naruto comply with her request before continuing. **"I think it goes that two of the same thing can't exist in the same space. Evidently in order for the technique to work we had to lose our, or your rather, body. We simply took over the younger you."**

Naruto was, how do you say, knocked for a loop. 'So what happened to the younger me? I mean, we came here where did our past selves go?'

Kyuubi thought for a few moments before answering, **"Well nothing did." **She continued under the perplexed gaze of Naruto.** "We are who we are, we didn't replace them because they are us, our own memories were the exact same up to this point so we just became who we were to become in the future now instead of latter. Understand?"**

'Uh..' Was all Naruto could think as he shook his head.

"**Good neither do I." **Kyuubi admitted. **"Temporal mechanics always give me a headache." **Naruto could suddenly feel Kyuubi stiffen within him. **"We're about to confirm when we are. Be on your toes Naruto. Remember the plan!" **She almost shouted as she faded to the back of his mind.

Naruto was about to ask why when a hand touch his shoulder.

"Sorry you didn't pass Naruto." The owner of the hand stated, "But don't worry, I know a secret way you can pass!"

Naruto looked up to the person and could barely contain his shock. Above him stood Mizuki, grey hair restrained by the hitai-ate wearing fairly typical chunin attire. Luckily Mizuki took the shocked look without a thought. "Come with me and I'll explain."

Naruto slowly got to his feet and followed the man. 'Alright, small change in the plan, I'm short and my body isn't that well trained. We're not as far back as we hoped. Just remember the plan and stick to it as much as possible.' Kyuubi helped by letting the memories resurface in crystal clarity of what transpired. With a fox grin, Naruto followed the oblivious man. Carefully recreating his past as exact as he could.

Elsewhere atop the Hokage monument.

There was a shimmer in the air as what seemed to be thousands upon thousands of thread slowly appeared. The threads had wrapped themselves in a cocoon around an object slowly began to unravel. Another shimmering revealed a gorgeous woman floating in the air seemingly sitting with her knees to pulled to the side. Her hair was an ever flowing changing color. Ranging across the entire spectrum in moments. Her face and body held an elegance of some race long forgotten. Her eyes were milky white all through out, having no pupil or iris. But the surface seemed to shift as a tide changed constantly within them.

Her simple dress flowed down her body, hiding what could be considered the most beautiful thing in the world. Even Jiraiya would have problems describing her. A smile graced her lips as the thread from the cocoon finally finished unraveling, revealing a figure that radiated calm power. The threads retreated behind her into an amazing tapestry that appeared shortly after her. The details of the tapestry were indescribable, seemingly showing the entire course of the planets history within its weave.

"You've release me have you Time weaver?" The figure before her asked quietly.

"Yes." The Time mistress nodded, "It seems that someone didn't like the current way my tapestry had been woven and decided to change it." She suddenly punched his shoulder lightly, "And stop calling me that, you know my name."

The figure turned and grinned at her. His eyes had one color, sky blue. No pupils or irises could be distinguished. He was very tall, and built solidly. Dark hair ran down to his mid back, you couldn't say it was black or blue as the distinction between the colors was lost. His clothes were simple in nature as well, consisting of a simple white gi and pants. Over his shoulder he wore a sleeveless robe that had a deep blue trim framing it. On that back was a design of a dragon warrior. Unlike most dragons the one pictured had a more human form, save for the lethal claws and massive wings. This design was stitched in a very light blue that would almost shimmer as the bearer moved. "My apologies Kairi." The mans stated clearly. "But may I ask why I was released?"

"To help the ones who challenge time." Kairi smiled. "You do remember your comrade Kyuubi? Don't you Gideon?"

Gideon widened his stark blue eyes in surprise, "You mean she has decided to help humanity!"

Kairi could only giggle at his reaction. "Yes, she's actually become quite fond of one boy."

Gideon turned fully towards Kairi, "Maybe you should start from the beginning." Kairi quickly explained all that had happened since Gideon was 'sealed'. Of how Kyuubi and several of the nine were sealed away within humans. Of Naruto's life and of how the Kyuubi had revealed the technique that allowed them to travel back in time at the cost of his friends lives, which they gave willingly. "So has the seal on Kyuubi's memory been removed?" Taking in the information rather well, although Kairi could tell he was overwhelmed; although he hid it well.

"It will be shortly, now that you've arrived." Kairi began, "Although it will come as quite a shock and she'll be quite.. um..," She grinned before speaking. "Peeved with you for it."

"Oh I doubt she'll mind that much." Gideon chuckled, 'Lucky for me she is sealed. With the rage of knowing someone ,ie: me, tampered with her memories she would probably be able to kill me.' Gideon turned back to the Time Mistress. "Although I do have a question about your motives." Kairi looked up to him, her eyes meeting his evenly. "Why are you allowing this, first letting someone actually traverse time, and then releasing me? Aren't you supposed to be 'All powerful'?" going as far to make the quote motions with his fingers.

Kairi giggled again, "No of course not silly." She said slapping his shoulder lightly, "But I am the servant of the one who is and, although I don't know his exact plan, I'll never doubt him. Its all about faith." She smiled.

Gideon just slapped his forehead as he sighed, "So Naruto was meant to live through that timeline? And meant to come back? And I had to stay sealed in the time threads all this time just because?" Kairi gave him a look that clearly said 'Duh!'. Gideon could only chuckle again, "Guess I'll not think about it, Temporal Mechanics give me a headache." Kairi giggled at this. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Kairi reached out and put her finger to his heart. "Follow that, it'll know what to do." She began to fade out with a giggle, but suddenly rematerialized fully. "Oh! And go meet Naruto, he's quite the character if I do say so myself." She giggled again as she faded fully this time, leaving only a shimmer in her wake that quickly consumed the tapestry and disappeared.

Gideon rolled his eyes, "Thanks Kairi." In turn he almost heard her giggle once again. "Guess I should follow her advice. I have been 'out of the loop' for quite sometime." With that his body began to fade, blending the light around him so nothing reflected off him. With his invisibly in place he descended into the village searching out Naruto and in turn Kyuubi. They had a lot of catching up to do. 'Hope she doesn't kill me..' the thought lingered on his mind.

Back to Naruto.

Naruto waited outside the shack that Mizuki had instructed to meet him at. Naruto sat on top of the Forbidden Scroll trying to think up a way to sufficiently deplete his chakra to match what was in his memory. Learning the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ had been tiring for him the first time. He could always learn another of the techniques within he surmised. He was about to ask Kyuubi for advice when he fell to the ground holding his head.

Kyuubi was screaming in pain.

Naruto allowed himself to descend into his own mind, having learned the technique years ago, or rather years ahead. Although he knew his younger body would need a lot of training before it could reach a level to use his more advanced Jutsus, his mind was his own still. During the time after Mizuki had left him, he'd already altered the seal as needed to allow Kyuubi and him the freedom they had in the future. Grinning slightly as it had taken months to figure it out exactly the first time.

"Kyuubi what's wrong?" Naruto shouted as he appeared in the forest he had created in his mind. He saw her in her human form holding her own head, tears streaming down her face, as she lay on the ground shaking. "Kyuubi! Kyuubi!" Naruto called and called out to his friend, he had long accepted the fox demon as his friend after learning the reason behind the attack on Konoha. He doubted that his father, the Yondaime, would see any differently had he known.

Orochimaru had used his snake summons to poison Kyuubi's adopted fox family. This combined with the poison from the snakes that had attacked her upon finding the horrific seen of her adopted kits murdered. Had sent her into a blind rage. The rest was history as they say.

But he quickly banished those thoughts as his friend was now writhing in pain from some unknown source. As he was about to try some of the low level medical jutsu he knew, she suddenly stopped crying out, but simply lay on the ground in a fetal position, her tails wrapped around herself defensively. Naruto was to say the least confused. "Kyuubi?" He called softly. His voiced seemed to reach her and she looked up at him weakly. "Are you alright? What happened?" He took a step back unconsciously as anger flashed over her features.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." She stated darkly, punctuating each word carefully. Elsewhere a certain person had to withhold a sneeze or give away his presence.

Naruto only sighed in relief. If he had been the 'Him' in her sentence he was sure he would have been dead already, or at very least in a world of hurt.

Kyuubi looked up at him, all trace of the anger gone. "Naruto, thank you for coming. But you're needed on the outside, I'll be fine don't worry." She said effectively shushing him. "I need a little time to think is all. We'll talk later."

"You're sure?" Naruto questioned, far be it from anyone from harming his precious people. When Kyuubi nodded he slowly began to return to the outside world. Before he left he reappeared beside her. "You're really sure you're alright?"

Kyuubi rolled her eyes and pushed him away with a "Of course, now go! " He felt himself get ejected from their mutual mindscape.

Naruto suddenly sat up on the outside, his mind returning. "That was.. Odd." He noticed himself sweating and extremely tired, evidently his younger body would need a lot of training if simply talking with Kyuubi had effected him this much. He grinned slightly as Iruka appeared, Naruto never could figure out how his first sensei always managed to find him; although the pang of the future loss of his sensei hit him slightly. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I learned a technique from this scroll! Can I pass now?"

(A/N: since I'm using the pretense of our hero trying to 'follow the past exactly up to a point' I'll skip this scene, although I do enjoy the army of Naruto scene. Makes me laugh.)

Naruto returned to his apartment after 'passing' the academy training and of course the free ramen Iruka had purchased for him. Years of war had almost made him forget the flavor of the most perfect food ever created!

He tossed himself onto his couch and tried to turn his thoughts inward. But Kyuubi refused him entry. Naruto almost slapped himself, he'd always forgot about _Demon Jutsu: Magnify._ He quickly created the proper clone and the demon jutsu to allow his friend/teacher into the outside world. He felt a little more then drained after performing the Jutsu.

"Why is it you always forget that jutsu?" Kyuubi asked as she took a seat next to the blonde boy. "Especially after all the trouble we went through to create it."

Sweating slightly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he smiled, "Not sure really, maybe cause I like the forest in there?" Kyuubi only rolled her eyes. "Now what happened earlier? I've never heard you scream like that. Kinda freaked me out when I found you like you were."

Kyuubi sighed slightly as she began smoothing out the fur in her tails, "A seal was undone in my mind, one that was created long ago." Naruto tilted his head slightly showing his confusion. Kyuubi didn't mention how fox-like he looked at that moment with the whisker marks. "It wasn't a human seal. Or in fact a demonic seal."

"Nani!" Naruto began slipping into his childish habits as the memories continually replayed in his mind in order for him to not act any different then he had the first time around. "But I only thought humans and demons could do seals? You're saying something 'else' created the seal!"

Kyuubi looked at the young boy in front of her, his position was one of childlike wonder and curiosity. If she still been fully inside him she imagined that hundreds of images would be flashing across his mind trying to figure out the mystery. "Perhaps I should explain everything." 'Especially now that I know it all again too.' She added to herself.

"This sounds like it'll take awhile." Naruto suddenly jumped up off the couch, "Let me get some ramen to eat while you talk!" Kyuubi could only roll her eyes again. Even during the end of the war Naruto hadn't changed that much, his bright outlook had seen them through some bad times. And now, with the chance to change things for the better, it had returned full force even more then before. Probably helped by the awakening hormones in the boy starting to become a man. Naruto returned with two cups of instant ramen. "Here you go!" Naruto began to hand her one of the cups.

Kyuubi couldn't help but let a laugh slip, "I know you think of me as a real person kit, its really sweet of you, but I'm still a shadow clone. I can't eat that."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment for a moment before smiling, "Oh well I'll eat it for you and tomorrow we'll go to Ichiraku and you can taste it as I eat a bowl just for you!" With that he began slurping the noodles, "Now please explain what happened." His serious voice came in between the slurps.

Kyuubi settled herself down amongst her tails letting them idly twitch this way and that. "This story starts long, long ago.." And with that the history of the earth was explained to Naruto. Kyuubi told him of how humanity had once had great cities with buildings that could house the population of Konoha with ease. And of the great extent of their sciences, allowing leaps and bounds to let them ascend even to amongst the stars. Naruto scoffed when he heard a man walked on the moon. But Kyuubi pressed on with her story.

Humanity had many great accomplishment but they were rivaled by their failures. Wars broke out across the globe as people vied for meaningless power. Many of the issues were truly trivial, what color your skin was, what you believed to be god, and what you believed to be your "rights" over others. This led humanity through a time of great bloodshed. Till at last the greatest nations stood poised to destroy each other with "Nuclear Weapons". Kyuubi explained that these weapons were like taking an exploding tag, filling it with poisons and big enough to wipe out everything that you could see, as far as you could see.

"Did they use those horrible weapons?" Naruto gulped not liking the idea of something that could do that so easily.

Kyuubi shook her head, "No, that's where we, the Nine Demonic Kings, stepped in. Or rather jumped in with fury blazing." She continued to explain how eight of the nine began wiping out humanities achievements, starting with their nuclear ones. They did this by consuming the materials that were the trigger of it. But although the demons did gain some power from them they were unaware that they were "leaking" power as they went.

"Nani!" Naruto's eyes bugged again, "What to you mean leaking! Are you still leaking!"

Kyuubi giggled at Naruto's appearance, "No, we were all able to nullify the materials within us, but not before something unexpected occurred within the humans we left alive." Naruto's head tilted again as his eyebrows raised, once again giving him that fox look. Kyuubi explained that the leaking had allowed a miniscule fragment of the demon's power to influence humanity. That is how they gained the ability to use chakra and if a certain human had been exposed to more of a specific demons energy they developed the Bloodline traits that they passed onto their children.

"So you mean the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Haku's Water control are all demon created?" Naruto asked trying to wrap his mind around the information he was given.

"Yes and no." Kyuubi stated and answered the confused look on Naruto's face, "The Sharingan and Haku's ability yes. They both take chakra to even manifest themselves, leaving no outward appearance. The Byakugan however, I feel there is something more to; but I'm not sure what it means that their eyes have taken that odd form.." She trailed off as her mind followed that thought.

Naruto's mind was reeling but he forced himself to nod in order to urge her on. "Wait, you said eight of the nine. What about the ninth? What happened to that one?"

Kyuubi's eyes took on a soft look before suddenly becoming hard as she spoke, "He at first stood back and did nothing while the rest of us rampaged. That is until humanity was on its last ropes, he then sided with them." Naruto's hands went to his face in confusion before motioning for her to continue, he knew he had a migraine coming. "The other demons and I thought that humanity need to be wiped out for their acts, that if allowed to live they'd only repeat their mistakes. However the ninth thought differently, and to our surprise he was backed by something else." Kyuubi involuntarily shuddered which Naruto noticed but before he could ask about the else, she offered the information willingly.

"We were demons, most powerful in our realm, and far more powerful then anything in this realm. But as we acted we forgot about the other two realms." Kyuubi waited for the shocked look to fade off Naruto's face. "The realm of death didn't care for our actions, but they wouldn't stop us, they only care about their duties and just that. I've seen the Death God. Even he wasn't powerful enough to destroy me but he had the power to seal me within you." Kyuubi giggled at Naruto as he held his stomach without thinking. "But the last realm didn't want us to finish humanity off. Seems they have this huge 'plan' or something. And they intervened through the Ninth."

"Ano.. Kyuubi?" Naruto broke the storyline, "What was the Ninth's name? You seem to be avoiding it."

Kyuubi looked at him for a moment before sighing again, "His name was Gideon, he was the Leader of the Dragon Clan."

"How powerful was he exactly?" Naruto hated to ask but he need to know if this Gideon, was powerful enough to stop the other eight alone or not; dragons were powerful and often the chosen form for many of the more deadly attack jutsus.

"Oh don't worry kit." Kyuubi grinned revealing how foxlike she still was. "He and I are probably on equal grounds in a fight. He might, just might, be able to win if it came power to power but I'm far more cunning then he is. He even told me so once.." Naruto noticed her eyes get a far away look, the same the future Neji's had when he thought about Tenten. "We even met in our human forms for awhile.." Kyuubi trailed off, Naruto burst out laughing when a small trail of silver blood slowly trickled out of his inhabitant's nose. Kyuubi suddenly snapped back to reality and quickly wiped away the blood. "Its not like that kit!" She almost shouted as Naruto fell off the couch laughing. "We never did anything like that!" Kyuubi voice turned to a whisper, "Although I may have let him.."

Naruto didn't hear this as he continued laughing until a foot suddenly implanted itself in his stomach. Kyuubi might have had dainty feet but even with them it knocked the wind clean out of him. "Sorry.." Naruto gasped on the ground. "Sorry.. Its just.. I never..(Gasp) Thought you liked anyone.. Like that.." Naruto pulled himself back onto the couch as Kyuubi gave him a death glare, and Naruto was very glad looks couldn't kill at that point. "Ano.. Please continue.."

Kyuubi started once again on how the final realm backed Gideon and allowed him the power to defeat the other eight weakening them enough that humanity was allowed a dozen generations to perfect chakra use and defend themselves against the demons. Some of the demons disappeared soon after Gideon's assault. Kyuubi wasn't aware of where they went but had a tinge of sadness cross her delicate features when she said she missed one of them terribly. Naruto was going to press for who it was but Kyuubi didn't dwell on the subject.

"And then Gideon just disappeared after the assault. And evidently he sealed my memories and probably the others of what really happened so that we didn't wish for humanities destruction again." Kyuubi let out a breath signaling her story was finished.

Naruto suddenly paled, "So.. Ano.. Are you going to go on your rampage again? And do you know if the other seals of the demons were released?"

Kyuubi shook her head, "No, I doubt the others have been released. And its probably for the best. I'm doubtful most of them would so what I'm about to do."

"And that is?" Naruto asked carefully.

Kyuubi let took a deep breath before releasing it, "Switch to Gideon's point of view. You've shown me what Humanity is capable of. I doubt any of you realize how much potential lies within you. But I'd like to stick around to see if you do, perhaps even help a little." She grinned all foxy again.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, "I knew I was having a good effect on you!" Kyuubi just rolled her eyes before she used a tail to flick him off the couch. "Hey? What was that for?" Naruto asked from his upside-down position.

Kyuubi was about to respond when another voice did it for her. "She just hates it when someone else is completely right about her. Bugs her that someone figured her out." The owner of the voice slowly walked from the shadows. Naruto immediately got into a defensive stance in front of Kyuubi. "Why isn't that sweet, you actually do consider a demon, the one responsible for your village's hatred of you, as one of your precious people.." The man paused for a moment, "I'm relieved to see that." Naruto only looked at him even more confused.

Kyuubi, on the other hand stood, and slowly moved towards the man. When she was toe to toe with him she had to look up to meet his eyes as he was almost a foot taller then her. "Good to see you Gideon." She stated simply smiling, her eyes suddenly became cold as she moved faster then any eye could see and slapped him across the face. "That's for sealing my memories." She walked back to the couch and resumed her former position as Naruto stood blinking switching his look between the two of them. "Did you enjoy story time? I did get everything correct right? No telling how some seal of the other realm affected me is there?"

Gideon held his face, nursing the red handprint and the small claw marks that lingered before they disappeared slowly. "Heh, I was expecting far more then a slap, although I do admit I probably deserve it. And yes you got everything right."

"HE'S GIDEON!" Naruto shouted as it sunk in. Kyuubi just nodded while Gideon smiled genuinely.

Kyuubi spoke again slowly, "Where did you go anyways Gideon? I never encountered you again after my memories were sealed."

Gideon chuckled as Naruto sunk down on the couch with his head in his hands muttering about 'aspirin'. "It was the price I paid to stop the eight of you. I was.." He scratched his chin as he thought, "Sort of removed from the timeline, taken to where the Time Mistress weaves her tapestry to record all that occurs. That's about all I can say really, cause I felt I just arrived when she brought me back here." Gideon smiled again sheepishly this time.

"So why are you back now?" Kyuubi asked the question that had been burning within her.

Gideon's face took a very serious note. "Because the two of you are seeking to tamper with the timeline," Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked at him as they thought they may have an enemy before them. Suddenly Gideon grinned broadly "And I'm here to help!" He laugh as the pair before him sweat dropped and rolled their eyes. "Now lets get to business so the 'kit' can get some sleep." Gideon ignored the pointed glare from Naruto as Kyuubi giggled. "What's the plan?"

The duo looked at Gideon with apprehension. A being as powerful as Kyuubi suddenly offering them help? It seemed too good to be true. Gideon just rolled his eyes again, "I give my life-oath that I am here to help you two accomplish your goal of creating a better future." Making complex hand seals as he spoke. Kyuubi widened her eyes slightly before going into great detail about their plan and what life was like, while Naruto sat there sputtering. When she finished, Gideon turned to Naruto. "I need a bit of info from you kit." Naruto glared at him again. "More specifically I need information concerning Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Why?" he asked, suspicion dripping from the word.

Gideon chuckled again, "Lets just say my wings twitched when I heard about her, she seems to interest me." Naruto began shaking in anger. "No not like that kit." Gideon rolled his eyes again. "Her chakra system difference is interesting. You also mentioned that she thought of herself as nothing? Even though she developed her own techniques that weren't able to be copied? You also mentioned that her father saw her as a failure and even disowned her during Naruto's three years of training?" Gideon sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. "Please tell me whatever you know about her, from beginning to her death."

Naruto, under Kyuubi's urging and explaining that the life-oath of a demon couldn't be broken; if it was the demon simply ceased to be, began recanting everything about Hinata. His eyes were full of tears when he finally finished with her untimely death.

Gideon leaned against the wall more. "Hmm.. Interesting, I'll have to go meet this girl tonight." Both Kyuubi and Naruto almost jumped at him but he stopped them with an upheld hand, "Please don't misperceive my intentions. I have a suspicion that I need to confirm about her and her clan." As Kyuubi and Naruto stared at him they could see that he was desperately trying for them to believe him, "Please, I don't like the way the future turned out either. Let me help you." He finished, his entire mannerism pleading.

Kyuubi spoke, "Fine. But exactly what are you going to see? And how are you going to help us?"

Gideon could only smile at his acceptance, "I'm going to see if Neji was truly correct in his assumption, and how much her chakra system is altered. On the matter of how to help you, I'll have to be exceedingly careful. The Akatsuki exists even now and if they detect demonic powers they may move before we're fully ready for them." Gideon scratched his chin again, his face scrunched up a bit as he thought.

'Kinda cute when he does that.' Kyuubi caught herself in the thought, 'No Kyuubi! Bad Fox! NO!'

"I believe I'll help solve the biggest flaw in your plan." Gideon said with a smile, "I'll retrieve the missing two Sannin before the Chunin exams!" His smile spread to Naruto and Kyuubi. Neither had been quite sure how exactly they were going to get those two back in time for their timeline change point.

"But how?" Naruto asked. "We don't even know where they are right now, much less how to get Jiraiya back to Konoha. It took Orochimaru and my near death for Tsunade to return and overcome her hemophobia!"

Gideon just chuckled, "Leave that to me, but be ready when you head out on that C-rank mission to Wave Country. If I can manage it they'll be there at the same time and I'll meet up with you two there. I'll inform you otherwise so expect that till then." Gideon said as he suddenly yawned, "My, my its getting late. You should get to bed kit, you need your sleep for the training I'm sure you and Kyuubi have planned for you to try and get you up to speed with your mind." Naruto was about to grumble when he felt one of Kyuubi's tails flick his nose and point towards his bedroom.

"Fine! Fine!" Naruto growled, "I'm going!" an evil grin suddenly crossed his face as he walked past Kyuubi, "Don't do anything Ero-sannin wouldn't do." He whispered. This caused the several thousand year old demon, to her own embarrassment, to blush. Naruto laughed as he disappeared into his room. They could both here him clearly shout _"Demonic Jutsu: Magnify Extend!"_ Before the light beneath his door disappeared.

"Well that gives us an hour before I'll return to his mindscape." Kyuubi said.

"May I ask how you know it'll only be an hour?" Gideon spoke suddenly, "It should last that long only after he's unconscious."

"He was about to collapse after the first one." Kyuubi explained, "The extension made him pass out. His current body is no where near what he was in the future." She looked around the apartment, fully aware that Gideon's strange blue eyes were locked upon her. Somehow that gaze, in either of his forms, always did something she couldn't explain to her. I didn't make her feel weak as when she faced the Godling that came and empowered Gideon. He somehow made her feel.. Content. "So.. What were you really doing all that time? And don't try to hide behind that 'It was instant' line. Even you admitted that I was far more cunning then you. And why weren't you that interested in our story? You looked as if it was something you'd seen before." She finished with what could only be considered a huff.

Gideon rose from his spot on the ground and sat on the couch, leaving a space between them. "Training." Her eyebrow rose in question, 'Cutely' Gideon added mentally before shaking that thought from his head. "I knew our power was on par, if mine not ever so slightly more. But your tactics and strategies were beyond anything I could ever come up with. And for your second question, I was allowed to watch, a little bit anyways." Gideon rested his elbow on the couch before placing his head on the hand attached to the elbow.

"T-Thank you." Kyuubi silently berated herself for the slight stutter. "How would you compare us now?" Gideon had noticed the stutter but, being the gentledemon he was, he just smiled.

"Not too sure," Gideon said honestly, "But I doubt I'm close to you at all really. I doubt I could have come up with that complex plan, factoring in the moves of the enemies with such precision." Gideon smiled widened ever so slightly when the lightest shade of pink appeared on the Great Fox Demon's cheeks. "Want to give it a test though?" His smile broadened to a smirk.

"There's a board in that cupboard over there." Kyuubi answered as she forced the ever so slight blush down and pointed towards the exact cupboard. "He's never even opened it though. The Hokage doubted he'd use it when he gave it to him but thought it might come in use later when the boy made friends." Kyuubi looked slightly saddened. 'The board is nearly seven years old now. It was just before his three years of training that he finally took it out and lost horribly to Shikamaru.'

Gideon noticed her sadness and as he passed gently let a hand rest on her shoulder. "What's done is done. The future lies ahead, change what needs to be changed." He said quietly before retrieving the shogi board and placing it between them. They quickly set up the pieces and began their bout. The match went on as they chatted deeper about what happened during their times.

"So who is this Time Mistress anyways." Kyuubi was surprised that Gideon had lasted for thirty minutes, last time he lost in ten; but she smiled foxily too. She would win on her next move, no matter what Gideon did; he was trapped. She could tell Gideon was trying to think of a way out as he stared resolutely at the pieces.

"She's the ultimate observer." Gideon said as he continued to ponder his next move. "Its her task, which she chose herself, to watch all of time and weave the tapestry that records it all." He chuckled suddenly, "She's going to have to work hard to get the knots out that we're about to create in it." Gideon finally made his move. And looked up and grinned broadly at his opponent. "Looks like I'm still lacking in comparison to you. Although even you, O'Fox Demon, have to admit I've gotten a bit better."

Kyuubi stared openly at him for a moment before shaking her head to clear it and moved her piece to the final victory position. "Not much but a little I'd say." Her own foxy grinned adorned her features. "You know you never did explain why you sided with humanity." She winked at him and was pleased when the light tint of pink came to his cheeks instead of her own.

Gideon leaned back into the couch as he placed his hands behind his head. "I see in them what we demons once were. Beings full of potential and the power to awaken it." Kyuubi shifted closer to him as he continued. "We demons have reached our cap too soon. Giving up potential for sheer power. I was hoping that after we rid humanity of some of its faults and gave them something to fear as a common thing, they'd begin to unleash that potential." Gideon was too lost in his musing to notice Kyuubi had closed the distance between them and was almost upon him. "I believe I may have been right about my choice though. Naruto doesn't get that stamina from you. And I have my suspicions about a few other humans you've told me about."

'I'm going to do it now.' Kyuubi thought to herself as she readied herself. 'He'll understand. We are demons after all, its just normal for us.' As the last thoughts passed through her mind she struck. One arm streaking out in front of Gideon, the other going behind; effectively preventing him from escaping as her fangs neared him.

Gideon was surprised when he felt her arms encircle him. Even more when her head came to rest against his chest. He lowered his arm to find that it fit neatly over her. The other came up across himself to complete the circle. "May I ask what exactly you're doing O'Fox Demon?"

"Just making myself perfectly clear." Kyuubi grinned, "I know how little cunning you have so I figured the direct approach this time." The pair looked to one another, blue orbs met fire circles. The memory returned in full to the both of them.

Flashback.

"What do mean you're going to stand by the humans!" One of the circle of nine demon kings roared.

Gideon quietly replied. "They should not be destroyed. I have reasons of my own. I hope you'll understand. Please, before any of us act rashly please take a month to consider this. I will return then." With that Gideon left the Circle through the forest. The remaining eight looked at each other for a moment before departing as well, with full knowledge that one of their own was willing to fight against them.

Kyuubi sped after Gideon. Quickly catching up as he wasn't in a hurry. "Why! Tell me why! They would have destroyed themselves and this whole world had we not intervened! Why should we save this species!" Kyuubi stood motionless for a moment before whispering, "Why would you turn your back on me?"

At this Gideon turned full around. "I can not explain my reasons now Kyuubi, I doubt very much you'd like them or accept them as they were." Gideon turned to leave when he felt a wave a power cut just to his right, splintering the tree it hit. Gideon did not turn for he knew when he did he would see Kyuubi in her full demon form. "I do not wish to fight you Kyuubi, our powers are too evenly matched if not in my favor." Gideon turned this time and looked the massive Nine Tailed Fox full in the face. "But you are far more cunning then I when you're calm, I doubt I either of us could predict the outcome then." With that he turned away again.

"Please." He heard Kyuubi plead quietly, "Don't leave.. ..me."

Gideon turned to face Kyuubi back in her human form. Evidently humans had had their effect on the demons, the Great Fox Demon, the most Cunning creature to grace the realms, was crying. Gideon almost swore he heard his heart break. He walked over and silently embraced her, she returned the embrace and quickly silenced her sobs. "You could always come with me?" He questioned quietly.

She shook her head in his chest. "I can't. I don't believe the way you do. And I refuse to live a lie."

Gideon released her and she backed away. Her normal composure regained. "Least talk with me during this month. Its not like you actually have to listen. Besides," He grinned, "I found the most amusing board game in a human town. Care to play?" Over the next month the grew had grown closer, but Gideon continued to, at least to Kyuubi at the time, babble on how humanity deserved this second chance.

Finally the month ended and the Circle reformed. None of the eight would change their view. Gideon could only sigh as he took on his full form. He stood above them for only a moment before they all also changed into their own forms. Gideon's massive wings beat the air as he hovered above them. He was the only one of the demons to have obtained flight. "So be it." Was if final words before the battle commenced.

End Flashback.

"You know I was holding back right?" Kyuubi giggled. "I just couldn't put my spirit behind the fight, guess your words were having an affect on me after all."

"Oh really?" Gideon answered honestly surprised. "I thought you had some sort of trap set out for me. One that I even wondered if the Godling's power could handle."

Kyuubi just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Good thing you spent all that time training. I doubt I could deal with you like that again." They both laugh at this. And spent Kyuubi's remaining time simply sitting there. After several thousand yours the two had found one another again, this time they had let the barriers down. Unbeknownst to humans, emotions weren't privy to only them. Demons contained the same emotions that could burn just has hot has any humans'.

"I'm glad." Gideon said suddenly, startling Kyuubi. "I'm glad that you're come to your own decision about humanity. I'm happy that Naruto's special gift of changing people for the better even had its affects on you." Kyuubi smiled as a tear trickled down her face.

Kyuubi could feel her shadow clone body begin to fade, signaling time was up. "I have to return now. I hope we can talk like this again." She smiled.

"You just want to beat me at Shogi again." Gideon grinned back. He could feel the Jutsu that created her body begin to rapidly weaken, and took that chance to do what no other human or demon man had ever been able to do during Kyuubi's entire lifetime. He stole a kiss from her lips just before she poofed away. Gideon just sat for the next few minutes grinning like an idiot at what he'd just done. Hopefully she wouldn't mind him taking the direct approach as she had done earlier. He suddenly shuddered as he thought of the consequences might be otherwise. 'She won't really kill me?.. ..right?' Shaking his head as he rose and headed towards the Hyuuga Estate.

Kyuubi reappeared in Naruto's mindscape. And hadn't she been alone she would have never done what she did next. She let out a loving sigh and giggled while she gently brushed her delicate fingers across her lips. She fell back happily into the small meadow and allowed herself to fall into dreams of someone who had sealed himself away, even in the memories of others to fulfill a bargain to save humanity. Anyone watching the mighty demon sleep would have mistaken her for any other young girl as a dreamy smile crept on her features. But the similarities ended there as her hands and feet twitched slightly as she dreamt.

Gideon sped silently through the sleeping town. Careful to avoid the ANBU guards station here or there. His concern wasn't them or the Hokage. Naruto and Kyuubi would handle that matter. He continued his way to the Hyuuga estate. Intent on finding the one called 'Hinata' he just had to know if his suspicion was true about the clan, he was certain Kyuubi had probably figured something was up with them. Landing on the Clan House roof he followed the different scents till he found the one he detected on Naruto. Just his luck the boy had brushed her coat as he passed her in the academy that day. He slunk into her room and stood over her bed.

'_Demonic Jutsu: Sweet Silence'_ He thought as he ever so carefully released his chakra to be certain no one would detect its presence later. He smiled as the child before him seemed to slip deeper into sleep and he heard the slight snore of the guards near the room. He carefully prepared his next Jutsu, normally reserved for the study of a defeated opponent. It took far too much chakra and precise control to use in any kind of shaky situation. _'Angelic Jutsu: Lay Bare'_ . His chakra slowly spread to the sleeping girl's body, he grimaced as the massive drain started to take effect.

Sweat started to form across his brow, he was a powerful demon but this Jutsu was straining even for him; no human, and he doubted most demons, could perform this technique. 'Hell,' he thought crossly as the chakra continued its work, 'Even I can't maintain this for long.' When the jutsu was completed the chakra returned to his body, leaving him breathing heavily; but he was grinning. 'So that's why. I'll have to let Kyuubi know the next time we speak alone. Naruto defiantly isn't ready for this information at this time.'

With that he slowly regained his composure and left the room, allowing the jutsu to fade. 'This is really going to be interesting, wish I'd been here the first time round, might have been fun!' Gideon chuckled as he silently returned to Naruto's apartment.

A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FLUFF BIT BETWEEN KYUUBI AND GIDEON CAME FROM! Just wanted to state that clearly. I blame Eva for it entirely.

Eva: I like a bit of fluff, besides you had all the rest paired up except for those two, figured I'd give the poor Kyuubi a break.

SR: (slaps his forehead) could it have not been in MY fic! (Eva just sticks her tongue out) Thanks for all the reviews again! See you next chapter!


	3. Subtle Beginnings

-1Thank you for all the reviews! Its been surprising how many I got! Figured I'd snag like 1 per chapter for awhile but made me giddy to see all the "Review Alerts" in my e-mail! Thank you all again!

Alright just a heads up. I know these people are young, still children by our standards but let me explain my reasoning for their behavior. They're allowed to become shin obi early in their lives, why? Because shinobi die. The entire village is aware of this, even they themselves are aware of this fact. Look at Itachi he was what like 13-15 when he was made ANBU? Their society displays what I believe any would in their position.

A rush to things they do. Nobody knew when they'd die, even C-rank missions could turn deadly. The entire society knew this so my guess is that it was just the fact of the matter that teenagers would find love instead of waiting till their 20s. My figures (ie the brainstorming session I had like 2 seconds before typing this) say that they'd probably be dating by 13 and marriage age was along the lines of 16. Again this is all because of how short their lives could be, most ninja don't live long lives. There really aren't that many old ninjas, even middle age ones seem to be scarce. For the simple fact that bodies age, old wounds leave scars, senses dull. K done with my tirade.

Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy them!

Chapter 3: Subtle beginnings.

Naruto awoke the next morning still somewhat fatigued. 'How in the world did I ever survive in this body?' He asked himself sullenly as he went about his morning routine. Today was the day in between the exam and the team assignments. His first real day to get some solid testing done on exactly how untrained his body really was. Naruto sat in his kitchen as he quietly considered these thoughts eating the ramen he had for so long missed. "That was so good!" Naruto sighed as he finished his fifth cup.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice echoed through the room quietly.

"Nani!" Naruto jumped up, really wishing Kyuubi was awake right now instead of blissfully sleeping. "Who's there!"

"Calm yourself kit." Gideon chuckled as he let his invisibility drop. "Its just your partner in time-crimes." Gideon suppressed the urge to laugh loudly at the dumbfounded look on Naruto's face.

"How did you do that!" Naruto shouted, "Even as I am now I should have been able to pick up a simple cloaking genjutsu!"

"Mainly because its not a genjutsu." Gideon explained as he fixed himself and Naruto cups of ramen. "Its demonic invisibility. And no you can't learn it. Only demons with the approximate power of seven or more tails can understand the complexity involved." Gideon finished as he waited for the instant ramen to finish warming. "Besides its really not that useful, even I can't move too quickly or the effect is broken."

"But.. But.. But.." Naruto stuttered, then changed his attention as Gideon placed the ramen cup in front of himself and Naruto. "uh.. Thanks. Lets eat!" Gideon was glad the food distracted the young ninja, the _Angelic Jutsu: Lay Bare_ had taken far more out of him then he realized.

"Is Kyuubi awake yet?" Gideon asked as the two ate in peace. "I'd like to speak with you two again."

Naruto sighed and grumbled. "I'm still tired from using _Magnify_ and _Extend_ from yesterday, but I'll see what I can do." Naruto created the clone and after a deep breath of concentration whispered _"Demonic Jutsu: Magnify."_ With that the usual red smoke surrounded the clone signifying the change. 'Kuso.. That almost hurt.. Least with Kyuubi's regeneration my chakra reserves grow faster with drains on them like that.' Naruto panted slightly as he and Gideon looked as the smoke cleared. They barely contained their laughter at what they saw.

Kyuubi was curled up on the ground, her silver hair and silver/red tails sweeping around her. The amusing part was that she was still asleep and her hands and feet were still twitching as she dreamt. "Let me wake her up." Gideon chuckled as Naruto nodded in agreement. Gideon leaned over Kyuubi and whispered in her ear. "Time to awaken O'Fox Demon." To his, and Naruto's, surprise Kyuubi didn't awaken but suddenly turned over wrapping her arms around Gideons neck and tails around his legs.

Gideon gulped as she started to mumble, thankful that Naruto couldn't hear her. "Now you're all mine Gideon." A pleasant smile graced her lips, although that smile was one of the most terrifying things Gideon had ever seen.

Gideon gulped again, he knew he was in deep trouble now. "Uh.. Kyuubi time to get up." He said much louder this time. At this her eyes snapped open and for a moment stared into his blue orbs. That moment ended when she used her tails and arms to send him flying across the room, planting him firmly into the wall. "Itai.." Gideon groaned as he slumped to the floor.

Kyuubi was standing a moment later still looking slightly frazzled. "What's going on?" She asked the laughing Naruto.

Naruto could only speak in spurts. "Gideon.. Talk you.. (laugh) Magnify.. (laugh) you sleep.. Gideon wall.." Before he completely broke down, falling to the floor in laughter.

"I believe he means to say." Gideon groaned as he brushed errant pieces of the wall from his clothes as he stood. "That I needed to speak with you, he Magnified you, you were still asleep. I tried to wake you up to which you threw me into the wall." Gideon kept the final bit of exactly how he had tried to awaken her the first time to himself, 'What she doesn't know won't hurt me.'

Kyuubi's composure returned shortly after before giving Naruto a slight kick, signaling he had laughed enough. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kyuubi asked calmly as she took a seat. But Gideon was all too aware of the ice behind her eyes, he silently thanked the Yondaime for sealing Kyuubi's powers within Naruto.

"Neji was correct." Gideon started quickly not wanting to anger Kyuubi further. "Hinata's chakra coils are different, she's a very fortunate girl indeed." Gideon made the slightest sign to Kyuubi that something else needed to be said about the subject but not to Naruto at the moment. "But I know you've got training to do Naruto, so why don't you go start while Kyuubi and I finish catching up?" Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly at the thought of training his young body all over again but his old vigor was within him again as he sped off around the apartment and out the door.

"Alright," Kyuubi started the moment the door was shut and she saw Gideon put up a soundproofing Jutsu. "What's the rest? Be quick This clone won't last long at the rate he's running towards the training grounds."

"Haldafang the Eight-Tailed Cat, your friend, is sealed within Hinata." Gideon answered quickly and continued just as fast despite the clear shock on Kyuubi's face. "I'm not completely sure why she allowed herself to be sealed. But its her presence within the clan that gives them those Byakugan eyes."

"She.. allowed.. herself to be sealed?" Kyuubi asked confusion and surprise written across her features. Gideon was somewhat relieved that this information had distracted Kyuubi enough not to wonder how he'd gotten it. "How.. How long has she been with them? Does she mix like Naruto and I do? Tell me everything you know."

Gideon sat across the table from her, "The seal only allows the precise amount of Haldafang's chakra through to create the Byakugan. From the looks of the seal she probably helped create it. Its far more demonic in nature then the seal that binds you within Naruto." Gideon took her hands from across the table. "Although somewhere along the line the Hyuuga's must have tampered with it somehow and damaged it, probably trying to get to a higher level of Byakugan." Gideon squeezed Kyuubi's hand's before she could say anything and continued. "Hinata will die before she ages another ten years. Just as those before her have." Gideon could see Kyuubi's eyes become confused and distraught. "But we have a chance.."

Kyuubi snapped her eyes to his, "You mean we can correct the seal? And save Hinata?" Naruto wasn't the only one who had become attached to the pale girl, and seeing Hinata die early again would be devastating to Naruto, and to Kyuubi. "So Neji's assault didn't cause the damage to her coils. It happened from within her.." Kyuubi trailed off as she considered what a relief that would have been to the future Neji. The damaged seal combined with human's 'puberty' phase must have started the breakdown. "How do we help?"

"Its lucky that those two had decided to be together." Gideon could feel the jutsu that created Kyuubi weakening rapidly, "You MUST get Naruto to tell Hinata about you and him before you leave for Wave. She needs to know that and accept it before she'll believe in herself enough. I've got to leave to find the two Sannin so I can't help you with that." Gideon squeezed Kyuubi's hands once again before she poofed back into Naruto's mindscape.

Gideon let his hands fall to the table, "I'll have to take special care of Hinata till Naruto is ready." He sighed, "I just hope I'm right that we can fix what happened." Gideon slowly rose and headed for the Hyuuga complex again. 'I've got to know if they're still aware of the seal or not. Then I'll begin tracking down the Sannin.' With that last thought he began his search.

With Naruto.

Naruto could feel Kyuubi's mind return to within him. He could feel that she was distressed about something, 'Must be something big if I can sense it, she's usually perfect at masking her emotions.'

Naruto entered the training grounds that he remembered Hinata had inspired him before his match with Neji. Naruto slapped his head at how blind he'd been to what she was really feeling, and the words she spoke. He turned back to the more pressing matter though. 'Kyuubi what's wrong? Was Gideon mean to you?'

"**You're going to tell Hinata about me being sealed within you before you leave for Wave Country." **Kyuubi ordered.

"Nani!" Naruto actually shouted out loud. 'But why!' He knew an order when he heard it but this went against the plan they had so carefully come up with.

"**Naruto.." **Kyuubi's voice actually turned pleading, something he'd never heard from her before, **"Just this once trust me with this decision. I know how horrible you felt for all those years you didn't tell anyone. Please! Please! Trust me without having to know the reason why!"**

Naruto was shocked to say the least. Never before in his entire life with Kyuubi had she ever once begged, this was truly disturbing to him. But the war had taught him something that he'd taken to heart and was reminded of as he stood there.

Shikamaru had told him it in an off-hand way during a strategy meeting. "Believe in your friends and comrades. Sometimes blind faith in them is all that keeps us alive now." Those words echoed through his mind.

'Kyuubi..' Naruto started, he could still feel Kyuubi's crimson eyes pleading him to listen. It gave him the shivers to see the powerful demon doing that. 'I promise I will. But I'll need your help to get closer to Hinata so its not so out of the blue.' Naruto could have sworn he actually heard her relieved sigh. 'But how will we alter the plan to include her?' Naruto's body may be small but his mind was still the same from the future, although he had noticed a lot of his old habits begin to force themselves to the surface.

Kyuubi shifted in his mind, **"Leave that to me." **she offered in a comforting matter, **"For now just start to notice her, she is standing behind that tree over there after all, and carefully work your way up." **Kyuubi couldn't suppress a giggle as Naruto's head snapped up **"Remember kit, gently, she's had a rough life." **With that she faded to the back of his mind, although he could still feel her supportive emotions and knew she'd guide him.

Naruto himself was at an in-pass, he couldn't just walk over to her and say "Hi Hinata! Glad to see you're not dead!" No, that wouldn't go over at all well. Naruto suddenly felt Kyuubi push up all his memories of Hinata, of her before and after his three years of training and he knew why. He was always comforted with those memories and everything seemed to clear up. With those he did what his old self would have done. He walked straight towards the hiding girl.

Naruto saw her notice him heading towards her as she issued forth a small "Eep." And disappeared behind the tree. He was glad she didn't run though, it made it much simpler that way.

When he rounded the side of the tree and looked over he was surprised that, with all her actions she hadn't disappeared. The way she had almost turned in on herself, pressing herself against the tree; barely even breathing, eyes closed. Naruto stood for a moment as he took in this younger Hinata. The 'duck-butt' haircut as someone had named it, combined with the two whisps of hair that framed her gentle face. He took in her body, even through the baggy clothes she wore, was already developing the 'assets' that made him stumble in the future. Her own leaf hitai-ate tied neatly around her neck. That combined with all that he knew of her personality only brought one thought, 'Kami, what I fool I was before. Not to truly notice this Goddess on earth.'

"Good morning Hinata!" Naruto had to bite his tongue not to add the -chan suffix, that would come soon enough. Hinata slowly peeked one eye open to look at him then the other slowly.

'**I'd forgotten exactly how cute she could be.' **Kyuubi grinned to herself. Kyuubi had at first wanted to slap Naruto for never noticing the child and her affections for him. But as the two grew closer in the future she had figured out why. **'Thank you Hinata-chan for teaching him what real true love is. He never knew what it was the first time through, he gets it now.' **Kyuubi grinned as she continued to watch and guide Naruto's actions carefully.

"G-Good M-morning N-Naruto-kun." she whispered back with that adorable blush blessing her face. Naruto nearly melted right there, and was barely able to control himself when her cute finger pushing habit started.

'Why didn't I notice this!' Naruto berated himself, 'At least I get a second chance.' Naruto returned his attention to the shy girl before him. "Whatcha doing out so early?"

"I-I came t-to t-train," Hinata stuttered, still unable to meet his eyes, "T-this is w-wear I n-normally t-train." Naruto could feel himself falling in love with her all over again, especially since he'd figured out what it meant to truly love because of her. Everything she did just pulled at his heart, and the memories of her future self that were stored there.

"Oh really?" Naruto grinned, "Sorry I got in your way then, I'll go somewhere else to train." He said this under the gentle influence of Kyuubi, they needed Hinata to come out of her shell and believe in herself years before she had originally, at least enough for Naruto to share his secret. Although Naruto felt bad, but he knew the best way to do that was through his own actions. So he turned to leave, although it tore at him. They had to hurry, they would leave for the Wave Mission in a month.

"W-wait!" Hinata said loudly, for her anyways, "Y-you can t-train here, I-I'll go somewhere e-else." Her sentence ended in just above a whisper.

'Even now she cares more for others then herself.' Naruto grinned to himself. "How about we train together!" He answered in response, "That'll be way more fun then training alone!" Naruto watched with glee as the blush deepened as she slowly nodded yes. With that he grabbed her hand and walked back onto the field. He could feel her hand trembling in his own, that just made him even more happy. 'She had accepted me even in the face of her father telling her to avoid me. She actually _liked_ me before we even met.' Naruto's eyes glistened with tears, 'I'm not wasting it this time round, I won't doubt her; I won't disappoint you Neji.'

"Ano.. N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly as they neared the posts, "H-How did you g-get your h-hitai-ate?"

He turned to her with his biggest smile, the one she had told him years later that she enjoyed the most because he had to squint his eyes so it could fit on his face. "I learned a new Jutsu that impressed Iruka-sensei so much that he gave me his own hitai-ate and I passed!" He answered as he adjusted said hitai-ate. "Wanna see it!" He asked excitedly.

"Y-yes p-please." She nodded.

Naruto took a small step back from her before stating _"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ And suddenly with a burst of chakra smoke the entire field was covered in Naurto's. "Heh." The real Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, "Guess I still need to work on my control a bit."

Hinata however, he doubted she heard him, as her eyes and body were turning in amazement this way and that trying to take in all the grinning Narutos. "T-that's amazing!" She gasped. 'You really are strong Naruto-kun.' Hinata was fully aware of the chakra needed to produce so many clones and was surprised that Naruto was still before her, standing.

Naruto had the grace to blush, "Yeah, way cool isn't it!" He said before dispelling the jutsu, allowing the clones to disappear in multiple clouds of smoke. "Hey Hinata? You wanna spar with me?" Naruto looked down sheepishly, "That is if you wouldn't mind. I'd really like a strong partner to spar with, so I can improve." He had to strain to hear her response.

"Y-You want to s-spar with m-me?" Hinata asked, surprise written across her face. 'Because I'm strong?' She added mentally.

"Of course!" he shouted, blushing again when the girl jumped in surprise to his outburst. "Please say you will Hinata! I can only get stronger if I fight strong people!" He used his best puppy-dog face. 'Plus it'll really start to show me exactly where I am.' He grinned at that thought.

Hinata ducked her head for a few moments as her fingers fought each other. 'Naruto-kun wants to spar with me because he thinks I'm strong.' It was all she could do not to feint right now. 'He thinks I'm strong.' With that thought she raised her head with a small smile, her eyes squinted shut. "Hai." She squeaked, "I-I'd be happy to s-spar with you N-Naruto-kun!"

"Yatta!" He shouted and embraced her in a quick hug before quickly letting go; taking a few steps back before getting into his old ready position. 'I'd forgotten how soft she feels.' Naruto looked down at himself. 'And how freakishly sloppy my form was.'

'Naruto-kun hugged me!' Hinata was sure this was a dream now, but never wanted to wake up from. She noticed Naruto was in a ready stance and shook her head as she took her own ready stance.

"Before we start." Naruto spoke up. "Light sparring only ok? Even I know that if you went full tilt with that chakra stuff you'd beat me in a few seconds!" Naruto could only grin wider as Hinata's blush returned. 'Is this really working Kyuubi?' He asked as Hinata nodded toward him, to which he shouted "Begin!" and started their sparring match.

"**Yes kit it is." **Kyuubi answered plainly ignoring the mental growl at being called 'kit'.

'How can you tell?' Naruto returned as he blocked a palm-strike from the pale girl.

"**You really want to know?" **Kyuubi asked with a giggle. Naruto nodded mentally. **"For one thing its in her scent." **

This caused Naruto to choke, allowing Hinata to land a firm, but pulled, strike to his chest. When he saw fear of her actions start to well in Hinata's eyes, he just grinned broadly. "First point to you Hinata!" And took his ready stance again signaling for the match to continue.

"**Although the rest of your body is lacking I have been steadily increasing your senses." **Kyuubi answered the unasked question**. "They aren't up to what we had them to before but it's a good starting point." **Kyuubi grinned when Naruto was able to slip through Hinata's guard and about to land a solid punch to Hinata's jaw, which he stopped in time and ended up only poking her cheek while he grinned**. "And then there is her whole stance, its much like the effect when you cheered her at the chunnin examines. It looks so much more relaxed." **Kyuubi laughed when Hinata was able to hip-toss Naruto because he overextended a punch. **"And the most obvious thing.." **Kyuubi held back slightly so Naruto could deflect the sudden barrage of blows Hinata released**, "She's smiling, a real smile."**

'She is isn't she?' Naruto couldn't help but let his newfound joy slip into his expression. 'Tell me though Kyuubi. Why is it so easy for her to change from being happy but go back to her self doubt so quickly? It never made any sense to me.'

Kyuubi appreciated the fact that Naruto still came to her with problems that he would have normally asked a parent figure. **"Its because of how fragile a human's mind can be when they're growing up. Most people aren't like you were Naruto, they don't have such a huge drive behind them." **Kyuubi pulled up memories of Gaara for her example so that Naruto could understand clearly.

"**She's been told and probably had it 'trained'" **Kyuubi let the sarcasm on thick for that word**, "That she's a failure and disgrace to her clan. Her whole world before the academy was 'You're a failure Hinata.' 'You're a disappointment to me Hinata.' 'Why aren't you better Hinata?' These things and being surrounded by people who felt the same way while she was still figuring out who she was, scarred her deeply." **Kyuubi sighed**, "But it's a testament to her own will that she turned out as well as she did. That includes her devotion and admiration for you."**

The two continued to spar as the sun reached its peak. "Lets stop for lunch Hinata." Naruto said as he wiped sweat from his brow, catching his breath. He could tell Hinata was clearly winded and tired, had been for awhile, but didn't stop the match at Kyuubi's urgings. His stomach growled to further fuel his reasoning. "I'm about to pass out from hunger!" Hinata could only nod as she breathed heavily.

As they walked around to cool down Hinata, to Naruto's surprise, asked him a question. "D-Do you really t-think I'm s-strong N-Naruto-kun?"

"Of course Hinata!" Naruto responded cheerfully, "I bet I'd have been beaten after that first strike if we hadn't been sparring." Naruto grinned again as Hinata invented a new shade of red to blush. "So you want to eat with me at Ichiraku's? My treat!" When he saw her give a small nod he burst out, "Yatta!" grabbed her hand and started running.

Hinata could barely contain herself. The object of her affections had in one day: noticed her, asked her to spar, told her she was strong several times, and now they were going to eat together. 'Could this be a date!' Hinata smiled to herself as she let Naruto pull her along. 'He did say his treat, but..' Her thoughts wandered to doubt but she was suddenly buffeted by the thought that if it was Sasuke in Naruto's place she would be the envy of most of the girls their age. 'Maybe.. Just maybe..' She blushed deeply as her hopes rose.

When they reached the streets of town Naruto slowed to a walk, Hinata noticed that as he slowed to walk besid her; he didn't release her hand. "Hey Hinata?" Naruto began quietly, when he noticed her tilt her head slightly in response he continued, "C-Could I call you Hinata-chan? I mean I won't if you don't want me to or anything.. And um.. I'm sorry I poked your cheek during our sparing match.. I.. uh.. Just couldn't help myself.." He grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Ano.. I-I don't mind N-Naruto-kun." She smiled, Naruto nearly melted into puddle right then, "I-I didn't m-mind the c-cheek poke either." She said in barely more then a whisper.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed, Hinata giggled at his antics, "Thanks Hinata-chan! We're here lets eat!" He said as he led her into the stand allowing her to sit first before he took the seat next to her.

"Naruto!" 'Old man' Teuchi greeted his best customer, then noticing Hinata beside him, "Who's your girlfriend?" Teuchi grinned.

"This is Hinata-chan!" Naruto responded quickly, "And you treat her good 'Old man', she's a strong ninja just like me!"

Hinata was barely able to control herself enough not to feint right there when she was referred to as Naruto's 'girlfriend' but her blush grew ten-fold when he didn't deny it and when he referred to her as a strong ninja.

"Of course, of course." Teuchi chuckled, also noticing the absence of the girlfriend denial, "So how about I treat you two ninja's to your first bowl of ramen as ninjas!" With that he took their flavor choices, Naruto letting Kyuubi chose true to his word from last night, and turned to making them.

Ayame appeared from the backroom after hearing the commotion, "Well if it isn't Naruto! Congratulations again on passing your exam." Naruto could only grin as he and Hinata began eating. He shoving noodles as fast as he could while Hinata took dainty bites. "Oh and who is this lovely young lady?" Ayame grinned, "Your girlfriend?" She teased.

Naruto took the moment to clear his mouth of noodles while the blush returned to Hinata's face, "This is Hinata-chan!" He introduced before returning to his ramen. Naruto continued to eat bowl after bowl while Hinata only finished her one as he finished his tenth. "Ahh.." Naruto sighed happily, "Now that's Ramen!"

Kyuubi suddenly broke into his thoughts, **"Good job Naruto, but I thinks that's about all she can handle for today. Her mental state is shaky at best, better not to push her until you actually tell her about me."** Kyuubi could feel Naruto's mental sigh, **"I know Naruto I want to see her happy again too, but we have to play this delicately. We still need to try and avoid adjusting the timeline out of where we know it'll go. But you should try to continue to spar with her, its helping you and, more importantly, her.**"

'You're right, I know.. I know..' Naruto replied sadly, but being careful not to let the grin fall from his face. He desperately wanted to fall into Hinata's embrace right now and just let the future be damned, but he couldn't do that.. Not after Neji and Gaara's sacrifice, he had to right the wrongs done; 'Lucky for me,' He grinned, 'Allowing myself to fall in love with Hinata eventually just happened to be one of those things I get to fix.'

As the pair began walking away from the stand Hinata spoke softly, "T-thank you for l-lunch N-Naruto-kun." Bowing as she spoke.

"My pleasure Hinata-chan!" He grinned, "You want to meet at that same place every day at 6 in the afternoon for more sparring? I'd really appreciate it!" Hinata, for the second time that day, created another shade of red as she blushed. "But since we're going to be ninja and have missions and stuff we'll only wait till 6:30 for the other person to show ok? That way neither of us will have to wait if our day stuff runs long. Besides, we'll be able to meet the next day!"

'He's asking me to be a real sparring partner? Even after seeing how weak I am in fighting?' Hinata nervously pushed her fingers together and looked to the ground, but steeled herself, she couldn't pass this opportunity up. "I'd l-like that v-very much N-Naruto-kun." She looked up to meet his eyes. 'So blue.' And turned away, right into a dirty look from a villager that was obviously directed at Naruto. She had noticed these all the time they had walked through the village, but when Naruto didn't seem to notice she had put them to the back of her mind.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped into the air, fist raised. "Alright it's a deal then Hinata-chan! See you tomorrow at the Academy!" With that he ran down the street.

Hinata once again noticed the villagers glaring at him. Not the glare they'd give someone for being loud, these glares were like the ones earlier, full of hate. 'Why do they do that?' Hinata knew of nothing Naruto had ever done to earn such glares. His pranks had been well-thought out as to not hurt anyone or leave permanent marks, so it couldn't be that. 'And why does Naruto have such sadness behind his eyes..?' Hinata's thoughts were broken when a presence appeared behind her.

"Hinata." Hinata's entire body cringed at the sound of Hiashi's voice. "You were not seen at lunch. Where were you?" Hinata could almost feel herself breaking under his glare.

"I-I'm s-sorry O-Oto-san." Hinata stuttered fingers pressing themselves together, staring at the ground, "I w-was t-training and l-lost track of t-time." She bowed deeply to try to emphasize her apology; and to keep from having to look at her father's stern face.

A decided "Hmph." Was all that she received in acknowledgement. "You will have to provide yourself with lunch then, or wait till the dinner hour." With that he and the small group of other Hyuuga's turned away and left the now shivering girl.

Hinata stayed there for several minutes believing she had enough control over herself to trudge her way back to the Hyuuga Clan-house. 'At least Naruto-kun believes I'm something.'

A/N: Grr.. Hinata's family life always pisses me off. I've had friends who were in similar situations. Although since they were just beaten instead of given 'training'. It took intervention from social workers, police, and psychologists plus several years of counseling to become nearly normal human beings again, even then our group of friends could still see the shattered person at times. Not a lot of children in those situations have a hero to derive strength from.

But you know what? I feel pity for people who abuse their children. Cause Karma really is a bh, and I'm personally glad I don't have to answer for a crime that vile to someone who has perfect judgment.

(Eva takes the keyboard from SR) Eva: Sorry delicate issue there, SR nearly lost a friend to a bad situation like that but the friend did recover and their friendship is on good terms.

Pixie: Thanks for all the reviews! We promise to reign in SR a bit from his rants! Seeing he got one in at the start and at the end.

Felichel: See you next chapter!


	4. Drop in the water

-1Thank everyone for their reviews! Its quite fun to respond to them individually through that cool response thing! If you were anon, "Thank you for the review!"

And to all those worried about Gideon being hugely involved and overbearing in this fic. Sorry to say but he's just my "Hmm.. Tough plot hole.. I know! Gideon can do it!" mainly cause I'm too lazy to do real brainstorming on how to do it otherwise, but I gave him a good intro/fluff angle because it made more sense to me personally. And he can't get involved much either because of Akatsuki, them being demon hunters and all! (what would you do if you were them and suddenly a brand spanken new demon suddenly appeared?) Lol see how I used the story itself to sorta downplay the whole 'powerful as Kyuubi' thing? Thought I did a good job with that one. On to the story!

Chapter 4: Drop in the water.

The night passed uneventfully, save for the dreams of Kyuubi and Naruto; whose dreams would have made Jiraiya proud. After quickly going through his normal routine Naruto bounced off too the Academy.

"**You realize you're 'bouncing' kit?"** Kyuubi asked with feigned innocence. **"Even with the weights?"** The weights were balanced properly according with his current strength. Naruto sighed when he could only properly move with just ten pounds on each leg and arm. **"Don't feel bad kit. You are just a 'kit' again after all."** She finished with a foxy smirk.

'Well its kinda hard not to!' Naruto defended himself, 'I am a kid again after all and need to play the part!' Naruto scowled when Kyuubi just giggled in response. 'How about you? You've been acting far more 'girly' then ever before! Especially after that Gideon guy showed up..' Naruto was shocked when he could actually feel Kyuubi blush. 'Heh, did I strike a nerve?'

Kyuubi's answer to this was most surprising, and really quite unfair. She pulled bits of Naruto's previous nights dream of Hinata up to the forefront of his mind. His reaction to them was to promptly ran face first into a wall. **"Hmph."** Kyuubi smirked again.

"Itai.." Naruto mumbled as he removed his face from the aforementioned wall and continued to the Academy, arriving with a few minutes before Iruka would normally arrive to begin class. When he appeared in the doorway he was treated to mixed glances of surprise, boredom, the usual uncaring, and, much to his delight, happiness from a certain lavender eyed goddess; as he had dubbed her yesterday.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru spoke up, breaking his normal lazy routine, "What are you doing here? Only graduates were supposed to come today."

Naruto let his big grin spread across his face as he adjusted his headband purposely, "I passed too!" Naruto might have been imagining it but Shikamaru almost seemed, pleased, by his declaration. 'Perhaps he knew more the he let on..' Naruto thought warily.

"**I wouldn't be surprised."** Kyuubi interjected, **"He is a genius by human standards."**

'Hmph.' Naruto responded as he took in the classroom. People were exactly where he remembered them sitting the first time. There were a few empty seats, only two took his interest. One was by Sasuke, surprisingly untaken by one of his 'fan club', and the other by Hinata. Naruto remembered the consequences of his first choice with a shudder. He inadvertently had shared his first kiss with Sasuke, a thought that still made him slightly green in the face; and then the savage beating that had followed from the 'Sasuke Fan Club'. 'Who knew preteen girls could all hit that freakishly hard!' Naruto winced from the memory.

"**You've got to befriend Sasuke, not invoke his anger."** Kyuubi pushed back the distracting memories, **"Make the choice that you know will help in that and your other goals."** With that Naruto smiled again and walked to the back of the class, seating himself comfortably next to Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerily.

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun." Hinata responded while her fingers once again took up their wrestling match. 'He's sitting next to me! He's sitting next to me! In front of everyone!' She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. 'He's not embarrassed to be seen with me, even though I'm weak..' Hinata was busily trying to wrap her mind around these thoughts as a commotion from behind her made her turn her head.

"Ha! I was in first forehead-girl!" A blond haired, blued eyed kunoichi growled.

"No way Ino-pig! I was clearly in first!" A pink haired, green eyed girl responded. "I get to sit next to Sasuke!"

Hinata's heart dropped at their arrival. 'Surely Naruto-kun will ignore me with Sakura, his longtime crush, entering the room.' She thought morosely. When she turned back to Naruto however, she never expected what she saw. Naruto had his left elbow on the desk, his other arm lazily set in front of him, and his head resting atop his left hand. The most surprising part was that he was looking directly at her, in a way that made her quiver inside and caused her face to heat up. 'Is he staring at me?' She idly wondered if he knew Sakura was in the room, that thought was banished when he glanced up at the commotion the previous pair was causing but quickly returned his gaze to her. "I-is something w-wrong N-Naruto-kun?" She squeaked as she desperately tried to keep from feinting, a feeling that might be quite welcoming right now.

Naruto jerked upright when her voiced reached him, "N-no, nothing Hinata-chan." He said as he turned his attention forward as Iruka had just entered the room. Hinata could almost swear she saw a tinge of red covering his cheeks.

"First off, Congratulations again to all who passed the Academy Exam." Iruka began calling the attention of the class. "The other instructors and I have finished creating the teams. Please note that the Hokage himself, as well as the jonin instructors all had input on these decisions." Iruka cast a meaningful glance at Naruto.

'I hope I'm on the same team as Naruto-kun. I hope I'm on the same team as Naruto-kun.' Hinata mentally repeated to herself, trying to will it to happen.

She was startled slightly when Naruto leaned over to whisper an echo to her thoughts, "I hope I'm on the same team as you Hinata-chan." He said quietly, 'Although I already know differently.' He sighed mentally.

"Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka paused when an audible 'Thump' was heard from the back of the classroom.

"Ah man I wanted to be with Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined, ignoring the slight pain in his forehead where it had connected with his desk. All eyes suddenly turned to the aforementioned girl, save for one pair; they shot Naruto a feral glare. Hinata only bowed her head deeper and shrunk into herself blushing deeply, albeit still crestfallen her desire didn't come true.

For some unknown reason Iruka refrained himself from quoting the 'Best in class put with worst in class' line and continued the team assignments. "Team Eight: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto barely caught the satisfied grunt when Kiba's name was called.

'Oh crap that's right!' Naruto thought slightly panicked, 'Kyuubi! I'd forgotten all about Kiba! He had a crush on Hinata!'

"**Don't worry kit, I didn't."** Kyuubi responded with a comforting tone. **"Hinata is probably aware of that fact too, she is a smart girl after all. But remember that even though they were on the same team nothing came of it."** Kyuubi giggled again as Naruto relaxed, **"She only had eyes for some blonde baka who didn't notice her."** Naruto would have taken offense normally but let the anger pass as he knew she was teasing him, although she was right.

"Alright that's all the teams." Iruka finished. "Your Jonin instructors will be here shortly. Remember what you've learned here and pay attention to them." Iruka was a step away from the door when he stopped and turned back to his class, he paused as he looked over them wistfully. "Be safe all of you." He smiled, "And take care of one another, that's what teams are for." With that Iruka stepped out the door.

The students were all silent for a few moments, they could all almost feel the door to part of their lives closing behind them. It was comforting, although somewhat terrifying thought. They had truly left the Academy now, Iruka wouldn't be there anymore to lecture them or guide them during training.

The moment didn't last long as several jonin appeared and collected their new students. Before Hinata descended the stairs she turned to Naruto, "D-do your b-best N-Naruto-kun." She whispered as she started to turn back, but was surprised when his hand gently grasped hers.

"We'll both do our best and never give up Hinata-chan!" Naruto let her favorite grin come across her face. "And you can trust me on that! Because its our Nindo!"

Hinata stood seemingly paralyzed for a moment, 'Did he say our Nindo!' Hinata continued to stare into his blue eyes for a few more moments before whispering once again, "Our Nindo.."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well yeah.. I only came up with it because of you yesterday, so I figured it was ours!" Naruto looked up at her with concerned eyes, "You don't mind do you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's blushed deepened as she shook her head, "N-Not at all N-Naruto-kun." Inside she was dancing, 'Our Nindo!' She heard her named called again and sadly started to move away from Naruto. "S-See you t-tonight for s-sparing N-Naruto-kun."

Before her hand slipped from his, Naruto acted completely on impulse as he brought her hand to his lips. "For luck Hinata-chan and because I believe in you. See you tonight for sparring!" He grinned happily. He imagined that a strawberry with deep violet hair would look about the same as what Hinata turned into.

Hinata nearly squealed when she felt his lips on her fingers, but blushed extremely deeply instead as she bowed then went to join her teammates. She was completely oblivious to Kiba's scowl towards Naruto or Kurenai's satisfied smirk as the newly formed Team Eight left the classroom.

Luckily for him Sakura and Sasuke had also been oblivious to the exchange between himself and Hinata as they waited for the terminally tardy Kakashi. 'Now to make sure I actually get on Sasuke's good side this time.' With that Naruto did the one thing that never would have ever been expected of the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.. He sat quietly and waited.

Although he was content to wait, Kyuubi however wasn't so relaxed. **"Drop your kunai kit."** She ordered.

'Nani?' Naruto asked confused, he'd made it a point not to scowl when she called him kit; that would only give her satisfaction.

"**We know Kakashi is going to be late, you should train during that time. You've got a long ways to go as it is."** Kyuubi began to explain.

'But how?' Naruto interrupted, 'I don't want to make a fuss to get Sakura and Sasuke angry with me.'

Kyuubi desperately wished she was outside so she could smack him in the head. **"Slid a kunai to the floor and pick it up with the bottom of your foot using your chakra. But make sure its not actually touching your sandal."** Naruto nodded slightly as he had the oddest feeling his head was supposed to be hurting right now. **"It'll be good practice for focusing your chakra, as that always has been your most glaring weak point."**

Naruto was about to rebuke with some line about how that was partially her fault for being inside him but bit his mental tongue. 'Maybe being a kid again really is affecting me more then I though..' He thought dryly as he did as he was told. At first he couldn't get it to stick at all and when he did, he could feel it pressing into his sandal. Using the techniques taught to him years in the future by Jiraiya and the others he met on his training trip he slowly improved. By the time Kakashi arrived, Kyuubi had him start to spin the kunai painfully slow while keeping it away from his foot but still off the floor.

Kakashi poked his head into the room to take in his new team. What he saw actually surprised him, least where Naruto was concerned. Sasuke was busy glaring out the window, pointedly ignoring the fawning Sakura. Naruto was quiet, 'That's a first.' Kakashi grinned to himself remembering all the pranks the orange suited boy had pulled. 'Wonder what's so interesting about his feet..' Kakashi dismissed this and spoke as they all looked up at him. "My first impression of you guys is.." pausing for the dramatic effect, "mixed." The three teenagers sweat dropped. "Meet me on the roof." With that he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Slightly later on the roof the new Team Seven gathered awaiting their sensei's instructions. "Why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakashi began, "You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams stuff like that."

The three teens looked between each other for a moment before Sakura spoke up. "Could you go first Sensei?"

His right eye squinted as he grinned, "Sure. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have dislikes, I have likes. I have a few hobbies." To this Naruto swore he thought Kakashi look upwards a moment and giggled as if imagining something, "I don't feel like telling you guys my dreams." All three teenagers hung their heads, least they knew his name, that was something.. Right? "Ok Pinky, ladies first." Kakashi motioned for Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura not 'Pinky'," She responded glaring at Kakashi, "I like.." she turned to Sasuke and blushed, "I don't like spicy food or Naruto. My hobbies are memorizing Shinobi books. And my dream is.." With this she looked to Sasuke and blushed again.

'Predictable but Iruka did say she had near, probably perfect, chakra control.' Kakashi sighed, "Ok blue-boy your turn." Motioning for Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted slightly before answering, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything and dislike many things. I don't have hobbies, only an ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

Kakashi had to use all his ninja prowess not to make a spiraling whistling noise and say 'Predictable Wiieerrddoo.' before he turned to Naruto. "Ok Blondie, your turn." Kakashi motioned for the orange-clad wonder.

"Hmm.?" Naruto looked up as if he had been in conversation with someone else, "Oh sorry." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly while smiling. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. I don't like the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen and those who waste their strength by harming others. My hobby is to learn what it is I never knew because of how I grew up and my dream is to earn the right and the respect of this village in order to become Hokage." Naruto immediately noticed several things. Sakura was actually paying attention to him, Kakashi actually looked somewhat surprised, and Sasuke looked intrigued. 'Did it work Kyuubi?' Naruto asked as he continued to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"**Yes I believe it did."** Kyuubi grinned in spite of herself. **"Humans are generally predictable."** Kyuubi ignored the hurt 'Hey!' From Naruto and redirected his attention. **"Kakashi is starting to speak again, pay attention."**

'That was.. Unexpected.' Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto. "Alright now that that's over let me tell you about the Genin test."

"But we're already genins Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura whined. "We passed the Academy."

"Ahh.." Kakashi started raising a hand in a sage-like manner. "But the Academy only tests those for those who have the 'Potential' of being Genins. I get to use a test that determines if you're actually worthy of being called genins." He grinned almost evilly, quite a feat through his mask, at the looks on his pupils faces. "Oh by the way, nobody has ever passed my test before as it has a 66.6 failure rating." The teens dropped their heads in despair. "Meet me at the training field near the memorial stone and we'll do the test." Kakashi made a move to leave but suddenly stopped. "Oh! Don't eat breakfast, you'll only throw up." He grinned evilly again, how he does it with the mask the world may never know, before disappearing.

The hopeful Team Seven looked at each other momentarily before Naruto noticed the time. "Alright guys see you tomorrow!" He said before dashing off. 'Can't be late for Hinata-chan.'

"Naruto really is a baka." Sakura said as she turned to Sasuke, "Right Sasuke?" She fidgeted when she got absolutely no response. Usually he'd grunt or scowled but he did nothing but stare.

'waste their strength harming others..' Sasuke let Naruto's admissions flit through his mind. 'Didn't Itachi kill our clan just to test his strength?' Something had been itching Sasuke's mind ever since that horrible night. His mother, although an Uchiha, had never proved her strength to anyone, yet a man like his father chose her to be the mother to his children. Sasuke turned and left the roof with these newest words from Naruto stirring up more questions in his already chaotic mind.

Sakura could only glance between the two, completely lost as to what either of them could be thinking. She hung her head in confusion as she walked home alone.

Naruto raced through the village to arrive at their training time just before six. 'Whew I'm early!' His excitement was somewhat curbed when he noticed Hinata already sitting at the base of one of the logs rising to greet him. "Hey Hinata-chan! Good to see you could still make it!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved.

"G-good evening N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered as she blushed deeply remembering what happened in the Academy. "I-I'm also g-glad you c-could make it." Her adorable, at least considered as such by Naruto, traits were in full swing.

"OH! That reminds me!" Naruto said as he pulled a small pack from his belt, "I got you a gift!" He grinned as he started to hand her the bag, "Be careful, its kinda heavy." He cautioned as he fully extended it to her.

"**Be ready kit,"** Kyuubi warned, **"She's going to read it as you think she's not strong enough."**

'He got me a gift!' Hinata nearly dropped the bag at is surprising weight. When she opened it to see weights she looked up at him trying to control the tears in her eyes. 'So he doesn't think I'm that strong after all. I really am weak..'

Her thoughts were broken when Naruto spoke with a grin as he pulled up his own pant legs to show a pair on himself. "See I saw these green-spandex dudes running around Konoha. They was so fast even though I could see some big weights tied to their arms." Naruto finished by scratching his head and smiling sheepishly, "I figured if it worked for them then people like us should benefit a bunch!" Naruto let as much honesty and warmth flow into his next words. "I'm only wearing 10 pounds in each of them, so I put the same in yours, but don't worry! I brought more incase you needed more." He put on a pouting face, "Since you did such a number on me yesterday."

"**Nice job Naruto."** Kyuubi nodded approvingly.

Hinata was in near shock. 'Naruto said people like US..' Naruto had given her a present that wasn't meant to degrade her solely but had done the same to himself so they could get stronger together. And he had said he brought more weights in case SHE might be needing more not him. 'Does he think I'm stronger.. Then him!' Overload was a word that would fairly accurately describe what happened to Hinata's mind. Her answer? She started to faint. She expected the ground to meet her but was surprised when a pair of arms encircled her and the last thing she saw through the encroaching darkness was pools of blue concern.

'She took that better then I expected.' Naruto grinned as he gently lay Hinata down before removing his jacket and placing it underneath her head. He stared at her sleeping form, 'So perfect.' He sighed. 'How am I going to tell her about Kyuubi..' He asked himself.

"**By being perfectly honest like you always are."** Kyuubi giggled in response. Naruto just let out a breath of air in exasperation. **"Don't worry kit. Neji said she's understand, that she'd feel even better because you trusted her with such a secret. And you know for a fact what Neji says, he means."** Kyuubi was careful to keep her next thought from Naruto, **_"Just because you survived your unique life better then most would, doesn't mean you don't have your own scars."_** She could sense the fear within him of revealing his secret, even after all he'd gone through.

Naruto quietly awaited for Hinata to awaken, content to wait and watch the sleeping girl. That was until Kyuubi reminded him of how bad his current form was. Soon he was doing the kunai exercise again, although this time trying to do so with both feet.

'What a lovely dream.' Hinata sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. 'Naruto gave me such a wonderful gift, too bad it wasn't' her mind froze when her hand bumped into said present. 'real?' Hinata moved quietly as she took in her surroundings. Her hand was resting on the weight set Naruto had given her. Her head was resting on, after a quick examination, Naruto's jacket. Hinata's eyes widened slightly, 'Naruto's jacket? That means he isn't wearing..'

Hinata turned slightly to bring the object of her thoughts into view. He was laying on his back with both his feet in the air, kunai hovering a couple inches above them. Hinata slowly sat up, her surprise at her former condition forgotten as her curiosity of the sight before her rose. "A-Ano.. W-what are y-you doing N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tilted his head back to look at Hinata, "It's a chakra control exercise. Wanna try it with me?" When Hinata nodded he explained. "The final point of it is to be able to hold the kunai with its point directed at your foot and be able to spin it at will. Although you can't allow the kunai to touch your sandal." Naruto slowly moved his feet around trying to maintain control of the kunai. "And to be able to still move your legs freely." Naruto sat up quickly before spinning to face Hinata, he lifted his pant leg up to show one of his weights. "First let me tell you about the weights!" He said excitedly.

He explained that they were designed to allow the easy addition of more weight by adding and changing out small slots. And he showed her how the quick release latch worked. After that Hinata attached her own weight set and walked around a little to get a feel for them, although a bit jerkily as the weights shifted her normal balance. "Do you want more weight?" Naruto asked.

"N-no N-Naruto-kun. I'm f-fine." Hinata nodded, blushing again at the thought that she might need more then him. "A-Ano.. H-How often s-should I w-wear them?"

"I try to keep mine on all the time." Naruto grinned, "The guy at the place I bought them said that if I wear them all the time then I'd always be growing stronger. Wanna try that kunai thing now?"

As Naruto helped Hinata start the exercise, he couldn't contain the pout when she almost immediately had the kunai floating flat-sided away from her feet. "That took me three hours to get to." He voiced in a whine.

Hinata had to resist the urge to squeal 'Kawaii!' at Naruto's face. "I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun.." She started.

"For what?" Naruto interrupted her. He paused as if in thought before sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Could I ask for some pointers Hinata-chan? I mean you've already done so well.." He trailed off as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. With a blush of her own they lay next to each other, chatting idly about the way the chakra flowed and control of the kunai. They continued practicing the exercise, the thought of sparring completely forgotten, until the sun had nearly disappeared from the sky.

"Well Hinata-chan it looks like its time to go." Naruto sighed before brightening up, "You wanna eat with me at Ichiraku's again?" He was genuinely surprised by her next statement.

"A-ano.." Hinata started, eyes downcast fingers wrestling, "I.. I.." Hinata gulped almost audibly, "I b-brought d-dinner." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "T-there is e-extra, w-would y-you l-like t-to s-share it w-with m-me." Her voice had been almost inaudible when she started and Naruto half wondered if he would have heard her by the end if not for Kyuubi enhancing his hearing.

Naruto grinned broadly, "Of course Hinata-chan." With that Hinata moved to a small pack set by one of the posts that Naruto had previously not noticed. "I bet its gonna be great!" He said enthusiastically as she served him and herself. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he began eating the assorted foodstuffs before him. 'Oh wow!' Naruto had remembered eating a little bit of Hinata's cooking but it had only been travel food, nothing in comparison to what was before him.

"**She does seem to be extremely gifted in this regard as well."** Kyuubi stated as she too enjoyed the flavors through the link they'd created within the seal. **_"So glad we figured out how to alter the seal to do that."_** Kyuubi laughed, **_"Not being able to taste any food for 18 years was not a fun experience."_** Kyuubi used Naruto's senses to check on Hinata, **"Hey kit, I know the food is good but pay attention to the one who made it too."**

Naruto was confused for a moment before he looked up at Hinata, she was looking intently at him her food untouched, seeking something with her eyes. "Hinata-chan! This is the best food I've ever tasted!" Naruto exclaimed quite loudly, nearly causing the poor girl to loose her balance in surprise. He then said a line that he remembered himself saying before, this time though he paid attention to the results, "You're going to make a great wife someday!"

'Great wife!' Hinata nearly repeated her fainting from earlier but due to her 'Naruto exposure' having been increased she was barely able to resist it. Settling for turning into a tomato while she started to eat slowly to distract herself.

After the meal was finished Naruto leaned back with a contented sigh. Naruto was quiet as Hinata carefully repacked the utensils she had brought out earlier, before refilling the cup of tea she had served Naruto earlier. "Don't tell 'Old Man' what I'm about to say." Naruto whispered in his best conspirator face, "But I think I have a new favorite cook." Hinata immediately repeated her earlier feat of becoming a tomato as the two of them sat in silence, watching the first few stars appear in the sky. Slowly the pair stood and walked back into the village. "Its kinda late, do uh.." Naruto let the blush cover his cheeks, "Would you mind if I walked you home?" He finally said offering his hand to her. 'I wish I could do more Hinata, I really do but this you doesn't know the real me yet.'

Hinata was blushing deeply as she ever so slowly allowed her hand to slip into his. 'Naruto-kun is holding my hand!' She squealed mentally as she fought to make sure she didn't faint. The pair walked in comfortable silence. Well, one was comfortable, simply basking in delight at the others proximity. The other was deep in worried conversation.

'I still don't understand it Kyuubi..' Naruto mentally sighed, being extra cautious to make certain a pleasant smile was written across his outward features. 'You say 'Be Gentle' and yet I have to so..' Naruto fought for a word to describe his thoughts, 'Forward with her.'

Kyuubi knew this was coming and was prepared for it, **"She needs this Naruto, probably more then either of us know. Her whole life up till now has been expectations and failing to meet those expectations."** Kyuubi let her voice fall into a more comforting tone, **"Hinata desperately needs to feel acknowledged for just being her. She needs to feel that at least some of her dreams are within reach and achievable."**

'But why do I have to hold back so much while reaching out so hard?' Naruto whined, 'Its just confusing..' He trailed off.

'_**Some scars run so deep that even time can't ever make them truly fade.'**_ Kyuubi had to hold back the killing intent from seeping out of her towards the villagers during Naruto's childhood. **"Because you are her light Naruto. She has watched you for so long, to her you are everything she is not. You try again while she accepts the failure. You make mistakes and grow stronger from them. This speech sounding familiar?"** Kyuubi asked intentionally letting his memory of Hinata's words just before his match with Neji replay in his mind. Naruto could only let his mental countenance droop. **"We're here to fix mistakes kit, and in doing so we need to spur the change in Hinata that started at the same time she said those words to you start much earlier."**

'I know..' Naruto couldn't put anything into words, before he finally admitted the true reason for his trepidation, 'I just wish I'd done this the first time.'

"**Then make sure to do it perfectly this time kit."** Kyuubi tried to comfort the confused teenager, **_'Blasted hormones, wreaking havoc on their minds.' _**Kyuubi tried to make her next statement come across as motherly, **"I believe in you Naruto."** She paused as she felt his spirits start to rise, **"As does the girl in your hand."** Kyuubi could only smile as the normal light enveloped her host.

When the pair reached the Hyuuga Area they both broke out of their respective reveries. "Thank you for the meal Hinata-chan! See you again tomorrow!" Naruto grinned before he tore off down the street, still working through his own thoughts.

Hinata cautiously held her hand, the one that was in Naruto's moments before, to her chest; relishing the warmth that lingered on her fingers. As she walked through the compound, content in her happy daze, she didn't notice the odd looks that everyone who encountered her shot her. Never before had they seen the heiress so.. Happy. Where as the girl would normally almost shuffle through the compound, she seemed to be floating this evening.

"Hinata." And suddenly the floating heiress crashed to the ground and turned within herself. "You are to spar with Hanabi, now." Hiashi's words left no room for arguments. Hinata only nodded before following her father towards the dojo, where Hanabi awaited them. Hiashi didn't allow either time to prepare before nearly barking, "Begin."

The fight was decidedly one sided as Hanabi seemed to overwhelm her older sister. If asked, and if Hinata could bring herself to answer, she couldn't attack her sister with the same intent that Hanabi came at with. Hanabi reminded Hinata too much of the one person in Hinata's life that had truly understood her. It was almost physically painful for Hinata to attack her younger sister, her heart couldn't take it. And so the match ended within a few minutes, Hinata laid out on the ground; nursing an injured shoulder.

"You are progressing well Hanabi." Hiashi rewarded her with slight praise, "You're excused for the night." Hanabi bowed before exiting the room quickly, even she didn't want to see what Hiashi would do to Hinata for her failure.

"Hinata stand." Hiashi ordered as he stood before his eldest daughter. Hinata slowly complied, her body aching as she did. "You have disappointed me again. Prepare yourself."

Hinata could feel tears fill her eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry O-Otosan." She knew what was coming, it had almost become routine. In punishment for her failure her father would attack with a single blow. If she could block or parry it she would be forgiven, if not.. 'I'm sorry..' Hinata thought again as she forced her protesting shoulder to work in order to get into her ready stance.

The moment Hinata was ready, Hiashi attacked. His blow was severe and direct, perfect form for the Jyuken style; save he did not infuse the strike with chakra. As he neared his daughter he noted her response was slower then normal but paid it no mind. Hinata barely was able to move her arms in front of herself to attempt to block, but Hiashi's size and power easily overwhelmed the child; sending her flying into the dojo wall with a sickening thud. Hiashi could see her tears flowing freely as he left his daughter crumpled on the ground, intending to see to more important matters.

Hinata lay there for several minutes before a Branch House member carefully helped her stand and guided Hinata to her room. The people who had seen Hinata earlier felt a sense of regret when they compared the visage of this normal Hinata to the shining one that had passed them earlier.

Night turns to a new day.

"Take her," Hiashi stated coldly as he watched the katas of Hanabi, "She is weak in comparison to her sister, several years her junior. She is no longer my concern."

"Hai Hiashi-san." Kurenai nearly spat, barely containing herself before turning and leaving through the door she had entered. She was startled when she saw Hinata standing there, the look on her face easily readable, 'She heard every word.' Kurenai shot a glare back towards the girl's 'father' before gently taking Hinata's shoulder. "Let's go, Shino and Kiba will be waiting for us."

Hinata followed almost listlessly as they exited the compound, barely remembering to grab her jacket and pack. Her face brightened for a moment when she remembered why the pack was slightly heavier then it normally would. 'Naruto-kun..' Her thoughts turned to all that had happened between herself and the blonde boy, 'Maybe.. I can change.. maybe.. Just a little?' For the first time since her mothers death Hinata held onto something that had become alien to her.

Hope.

A/N: Pixie: Whats with trying to be all 'serious' SR? Jeez, you sure laid it on thick at the end there.

SR: Hey! I was just trying to set the mood for that little reversal at the end! Eva! Help me out here!

Eva: I said to have Hinata gain hope, you picked how.

SR: bah, you're all against me!

Felichel: Don't say that SR, we're just trying to help.

SR: Yeah yeah I know! (chuckles) you ladies need to learn to take a joke! (SR sees the look in Pixie and Eva's eyes) uh.. .. .. Remember to review! Bye! (bolts away)


	5. Ripples

-1Thank you for all the reviews! The response thing in the e-mails it just too cool! Lol

Chapter 5: Ripples

People watching the Third walk towards the Hokage Tower that morning would almost swear the man was skipping; but Kage's don't skip and therefore that theory was completely thrown out the window. But the aged leader of Konoha definitely seemed to have a 'lighter step', yes that was a more reasonable wording, as he progressed through the awakening village.

'Finally Naruto has noticed that Hinata has been there all along.' Sarutobi thought happily. If asked how he knew about the goings on of these two young genin he would only smile slightly saying "I'm The Hokage." No one needed to know about the crystal sphere he used to 'check up' on different areas of the village. The uproar from the village women about 'perverts' and 'bathhouses' would be quite troublesome.

Sarutobi nodded to the chunins that had risen just before him to attend to their guard posts outside his door as he entered. He walked over to the window behind his desk and took in the village that he protected. The city had few people out this early. A few merchants trying to get an early start, the stray ninja jumping from rooftops on their way to train. He absently noted a particular one moving at a hurried pace. 'No need to rush Naruto.' Sarutobi laughed to himself, 'Kakashi won't be on time either.'

With that he finally turned back to his desk and noted the rather large folder in the center of it. "Don't remember you being there when I left." He carefully approached the folder, checking for any malcontent intent coming from it. He was the Hokage after all. Not everyone wanted him to live a longer life. When he was certain that it posed no threat, he opened it and began reading the top page. Absently noting that it was written in the highest level of ANBU coding.

_Hokage-sama,_

_We feel that a storm is approaching. One that our village may not fare too well against. As such we've taken it upon ourselves to research some resources that, with your permission, we'd like to acquire. The following pages should explain our motives for themselves._

_With respect,_

_Village of Konoha_

As the Third began reading the documents before him his eyes widened. Details of what seemed to be powerful and potentially friendly fighters lay before him. Detailing their lives and, to his further shock, which Konoha ninja would be best to go and convince these fighters to join Konoha. The Hokage leaned deeply into his chair as he absorbed the vast amount of information that sat before him.

'What storm do they mean I wonder..?' Sarutobi asked himself. Almost unbidden the image of his former student sprung to mind. He sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut. He knew that Orochimaru chose his own path, but guilt didn't seem to work in the same ways logic did. He then glanced at a scroll he received the previous day. 'Or perhaps this..' The scroll contained what little information that had been gathered about an organization that was seemingly seeking information on jinchuriki, but had so far remained too deep in shadows for any real conformation.

'Perhaps we do need more resources..' He finally concluded as he began to form plans to allow the village to 'acquire' these resources off what was inside the documents. 'I only hope Konoha will survive this storm..'

'Least I don't have to worry about being late.' Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Anyone who knew him, although he knew few did at this point, would tell he didn't sleep well the night before. Unbidden nightmares he thought were long in his past had returned to him forcefully but he pushed them aside, even under Kyuubi's worried gaze.

"I'll be fine!" He had said cheerily during his morning routine when she had pressed him about them. "They're just old memories. Probably just a side effect of our time trip." Kyuubi had let the subject drop but Naruto knew that she would still be watching him.

"Good morning!" Naruto said through his smiling mask, although his insides were tearing up. Before him were Sakura and Sasuke just like he remembered them. Sasuke in his eternal scowl, Sakura giving Sasuke her attention and blatantly ignoring Naruto himself. Pangs of regret and memory shot through him. Although he was slowly becoming used to the sensation, a fact he was readily grateful for; seeing his old 'dead' friends was stressful to say the least. After their greetings of a grunt and an eye roll he just hung his feet over the bridge to quietly start his kunai training.

"Where is he?" Sakura whined as another hour dinged. Sasuke only grunted in response as he looked towards Naruto. Who had been, since he arrived, dangling his feet over the bridge and staring at them intently. 'Somethings.. Different about the dobe..'

As if response a puff of smoke appeared then dispersed, revealing a smiling Kakashi. "Yo."

"You're late!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at him. Naruto had to fight every fiber in his being not to do the same thing, couldn't get on Sasuke or Sakura's bad side today. He had a plan to follow.

"Sorry." Kakashi grinned, 'I love this part, what shall I use today?' he thought for only a moment, "I got lost on the road of life." His answer was his new students collective sigh and sweat drop. 'This really is the way to live.' Kakashi laughed to himself.

"Lets get on with this test." Sasuke almost growled, or maybe it was his stomach growling, couldn't be sure.

"Suit yourselves." Kakashi jumped lightly to the ground, "This test is really easy actually." Kakashi chuckled again, "You just have to get one of these from me." With that he revealed two small bells. "Get one and you pass, don't and you go back to the academy." Before the words that he knew they were thinking could be expressed. "Yes, that means no matter what." An evil glint came to his revealed eye. "One of you will fail."

As the gravity of the situation sank in Kakashi couldn't help but add a little more explosive tag to the mix. "Oh and you only have till noon." He finished by pulling out a small red alarm clock and setting it to the appropriate time. "Come at me like you're going to kill me. Otherwise you'll never get a bell." Kakashi would have fallen to the ground laughing had he not needed to maintain his appearance at the looks on the genin-hopefuls' faces. "Begin!"

The word seemed to snap them out of their reverie as they all disappeared into the tree line. 'They can hide themselves well at least.. Two of them anyways.' Kakashi absently noted that one orange-clad genin just stood before him.

"Are you going to give me one of those bells?" Naruto grinned, "Or do I really have to hurt you for one?"

"Hmm.. Decisions.." Kakashi seemed to be lost in thought as he slouched before Naruto, "No, I don't think I'll give you a bell. You're a little too.. Weird." With that he began reaching inside his vest.

'What is that baka thinking!' Sakura mentally shouted, 'Kakashi is a Jonin! He can't beat him!' She then noticed Kakashi reaching within his vest. 'He's going to use a weapon?' Sakura had to cover her own mouth to prevent herself from screaming when Kakashi revealed a bright orange book. The cover clearly indicated it was not for children.

'Our sensei is a pervert..' Sasuke nearly fell from his perch when he saw the book, 'Never mind, stay calm and watch for an opening.'

"Well hurry up, time is ticking away." Kakashi teased as he began reading.

Naruto gave him his best glare, "I hate those books.." he growled before attacking. A swift punch was deftly avoided, a leg sweep hopped over. 'He's as good as I remember.' Naruto thought as he continued his assault. A quick punch actually made contact with Kakashi, or so Naruto thought.

"Don't let your opponent get behind you." Kakashi recited as he made an extremely dangerous hand seal.

'Oh no!' Sakura thought, "Naruto run! He's going to destroy you!" She couldn't prevent herself from shouting out.

'Kuso!' Naruto mentally cursed, 'I forgot he did this!' He desperately tried to move but to no avail.

"Hidden Village of Konoha's Secret Taijutsu Master Art..!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto felt a sensation between his lower cheeks that he had prayed for years never to feel again, before catapulting himself as far as his legs would take him. "A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi finished as Naruto splashed down into the nearby stream.

'Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!' Naruto bubbled as he sank to the bottom of the stream. 'Why didn't you remind be about that Kyuubi?' Her answer? Laughter, pure laughter.. 'And you call me a kit..'

"**I'm sorry kit."** Kyuubi apologized as she got her breathing back under control. **"I just couldn't resist! The look on your face!" **With that she fell back into her silver peals of laughter. Naruto growled before he started to reach for his shuriken holster. **"Wait!"** Kyuubi stopped him, **"Sasuke will make a move if you don't first."** Naruto just sighed then slowly began making his way back to the surface.

'There's an opening!' Sasuke moved quickly, launching a hail of kunai and shuriken at Kakashi. They all plunged deeply into the older ninja sending him into a nearby tree. 'Did I get him?' Sasuke thought, his question was answered when 'Kakashi' popped, revealing a log. 'No! I've revealed my position! Move!' With that he lunged to the ground and tried speeding away, only to have the formerly impaled ninja appear in front of him. 'Kuso..'

"Nice try, little slow though." Kakashi grinned from behind his book. "Wanna go again?" His answer was Sasuke launching a high kick, which he caught. Sasuke used his momentum to throw a solid punch, which he caught. 'Hmm.. Curious.' Kakashi thought as Sasuke used what little mobility he had left to throw another kick, which Kakashi blocked.

'Got them!' Sasuke thought as he reached for a bell, only to have his hopes shattered as Kakashi pushed off him. "Kuso.." Sasuke muttered, 'I could feel the bell.' He glowered at Kakashi before quickly making more hand seals. _"Katon: Blazing Fireball no Jutsu!"_ he exclaimed before inhaling deeply, satisfied by the surprised look on Kakashi's face, and breathing a scorching inferno.

As the smoke cleared Sasuke was startled when nothing remained within the small radius of the fireball's destruction. 'Where is he? Above? In the trees?' Sasuke searched frantically, turning in different directions. "Where are you!" He muttered.

"Below you." Came his answer as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's leg from underneath the ground. _"Doton: Earth Imprisonment no Jutsu!"_ Sasuke felt himself pulled roughly into the ground, leaving only his head above it. "How's that? Can't move at all?" Kakashi asked as he started to turn away reading his book. "You are a little different then the others, but then I suppose the stake that stands tallest gets pounded down first." As he walked away he noticed his last target quickly making their way towards the scene of the small fight. 'Perfect..' Kakashi grinned as he started making seals.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called quietly as she carefully moved from beneath the undergrowth. "Sasuke where are you?" In her desperate search she didn't notice the subtle influence of a genjutsu settling on her. "Sas.." her words caught in her throat as she saw the object of her search, or at least part of him. Sasuke's head lay on the ground, blood pooling around it. "Sas.. Sasuke.. Is DEAD!" She screamed before passing out.

"Great.." Sasuke grumbled as he tried to move. "Kuso.." Suddenly the brush started to part, 'Not again..' Sasuke thought as he feared their jonin instructor had returned to play with them some more. He only grimaced more when Naruto emerged from the undergrowth and took in the situation. 'Now he'll give away his own position by laughing at us..'

To his surprise Naruto spoke quietly, "Kakashi may be weird but he's stronger then any of us." With that he wrung his still wet sleeve over Sakura's face, bringing her back to reality; before moving over and beginning to dig Sasuke out.

Sakura blinked as she took in the real situation. "You're not dead!" She grinned happily before her face fell. "He got me with a genjutsu didn't he..?" Sasuke grunted as Naruto nodded, still digging around Sasuke. "Let me help.." Sakura said as she too began trying to free the Uchiha.

"I think we might be going about this the wrong way.." Naruto contemplated out loud as Sasuke pulled himself out of the hole. "Here eat these." Naruto said as he pulled two field ration bars from within the pockets of his jacket. When the pair looked at him oddly he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Iruka-sensei gave them to me on my way here when he heard my stomach growl. Said something about always having at least three of these on me at all times." Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened. "Iruka-sensei.." He breathed.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked as he ate the bar, fighting the urge to gag on the tasteless paste-like bar.

"Maybe we should listen to what Iruka-sensei said." Naruto began, "Remember he said: "Take care of each other, that's what teams are for." Maybe we're missing the whole point of this test.." Sakura and Sasuke's own eyes widened as their own minds fit together the pieces as well.

"But why only have two bells?" Sakura asked, trying to figure out the only missing piece of the puzzle. "It doesn't make sense that there are two bells and three of us." Sasuke and Naruto could only grimace as they too tried to tease apart that mystery.

"I'm not sure." Naruto started after a few minutes of thought, "But I think that we'll just have to ignore it. If anything I'll not get a bell." His hand scratched the back of his head, "I am dead last after all, another year of the academy couldn't hurt me right?" Sasuke and Sakura really couldn't say anything to that, although their faces revealed that the idea didn't sit well with either of them. "Come on." Naruto broke their thoughts, "We don't have a lot of time left, lets think up a plan to get those bells!" With that Team Seven began to plot the downfall of their pervert sensei.

"I wonder what they're up to now?" Kakashi absently noted as he continued reading his book as he stood in the middle of the field. He could sense Naruto and Sasuke approaching him quickly from two different directions. Within moments the pair appeared from in front and behind him. "Hurry up guys, not much time left now." He teased. The reaction was exactly what he expected, they both charged. With the two of them attacking with kicks and punches Kakashi had to grudgingly put away his book to counter the assault. 'Naruto has gotten slightly quicker, wonder why..' The thoughts were banished as both boys tried a kicks from different directions, making the jonin have to slid out of the way to avoid the blows.

"Kuso.." Naruto muttered. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ He shouted, creating two clones. _"Henge!"_ Kakashi's eye widened momentarily as one of the clones turned into a replica of Sasuke. All four boys attacked, 'They're relying on speed..' Kakashi noted that none of the attacks had much power behind it. 'Hmm.. I actually lost track of which ones are the real ones..' Kakashi conceded as he continued to dance and block the hail of blows. Suddenly two of the boys dived and caught his feet, while the others latched onto his arms.

'What the?' Kakashi couldn't finish his thought as a puff of smoke appeared from the ground revealing Sakura, and to his complete amazement; she was holding both bells. 'Impressive.' Kakashi thought as two of the boys disappeared into smoke while the real ones joined Sakura. Sakura handed a bell to Sasuke as Kakashi spoke, "Nice trick. You had Sakura hide as a rock while you two distracted me. With her extremely high chakra control she was able to suppress her chakra so much that, with your boys attacks, even I missed her signature."

"Pretty good teamwork huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Ah.." Kakashi countered, "But this means you still fail Naruto, since you don't have a bell." Kakashi was surprised for the second time that day when two small bells were thrown at him. "And what's the meaning of this?" He asked curiously.

"If our entire team doesn't pass." Sakura started.

"Then the team fails together." Sasuke finished. Kakashi could only grin broadly as the three preteens stood resolutely before him.

'I can't believe it worked..' Naruto thought to himself. He and Kyuubi had thought that the pair might have done what they did, but it was a huge gamble; luckily it had paid off.

"Hmm.. What to do.." Kakashi pretended to be deep in thought. "Couple genin hopefuls trying to throw their weight around.." Kakashi suddenly turned away as the clock's alarm went off. "Well seeing as none of you have a bell you all failed. See ya." Kakashi started walking away.

"What the hell?" Naruto cried out as Kakashi continued walking. 'Maybe the timeline isn't being perfectly followed..' The thought was not comforting, everything they'd planned might be jeopardized by something as simple as someone's bad mood.

"Come on dobe." Sasuke sighed, "Least we'll be able to thank Iruka-sensei for those ration bars."

"Hmm..?" Kakashi suddenly turned back to them. "What was that about ration bars?"

Sakura gave the jonin a death glare before answering. "Just something that a real sensei taught us." Kakashi gave her a look plainly meaning for her to continue. "A ninja can't go hungry or their stomachs might growl at a bad time, just like ours were this morning. If Iruka-sensei hadn't taught us to always keep field ration bars on us all the time, as well as teamwork; we probably wouldn't have gotten the bells at all." Sakura omitted the fact that Iruka had only given Naruto the bars, trying her best to wound Kakashi's pride comparing him to a chunin.

Kakashi suddenly looked somewhat intense from his normal laziness. "So even though I, a jonin instructor, told you not to eat and that only two of you'd pass. You still listened to a chunin instructor and disobeyed my orders; first by eating and then by teaming up?" They all looked at him sternly before nodding. "Good." Kakashi grinned as the three genins took on shocked expressions. "You all pass. A ninja that doesn't follow the rules is trash, but a ninja that abandons teammates and can't think for themselves is lower then trash."

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed jumping and throwing his fist in the air. "We're real ninja now!" The now official Team 7 looked between each other. Naruto with a wide grin, Sakura with a small smile, even Sasuke had toned down the normal glare, and Kakashi looked on in his book. "Will you put that hentai away!" Naruto shouted breaking the reverie of the moment. Kakashi's eye only crinkled signaling his grin.

"You're dismissed for today." Kakashi spoke. "But here." He handed each of them a Ichiraku Meal ticket. "Why don't you guys have a real lunch on me. See ya tomorrow at the same time, same place." With that he disappeared in cloud of smoke.

"RRaammeeenn!" Naruto shouted, "Lets go team!" he grinned as he began running back towards the village. He was careful to make sure that he had outdistanced them and the tree that he dropped his weights at the base of was in between them before he scooped them up. "Hurry up guys!" he called again, his head popping out from behind the tree after replacing the weights. Team 7 left their training field as an official team for the first time.

Hinata waited patiently at the base of the post. She was a little early again but didn't mind waiting for Naruto. Her thoughts drifted to her new teammates. Kiba was very brash and loud; although his partner Akamaru was a "sweetheart". Hinata giggled at the memory of Kiba's slight embarrassed blush over his pet being called that. Shino was quieter then she was but he didn't seem to hold himself aloof like other quiet 'geniuses' did. He seemed to be simply observing them.

Although Hinata was sad Naruto wasn't on her team she was happy that Kurenai was her sensei. At the very least she had a familiar figure near her. Kurenai had been the one to escort Hinata to the academy for the first few years. Hinata's hopeful self thought it was because of her father's concern for her that the escort was required; although she knew in the back of her mind that it was the Byakugan that he was protecting.

Hinata was somewhat disturbed by the smile that Kurenai had given her after Naruto's good luck kiss in class. Hinata didn't feel it was a bad thing, more like Kurenai was happy about it. Why a jounin would be happy about her interaction with Naruto was beyond Hinata at the moment though. That smile had returned when Hinata had informed Kurenai about Naruto's and hers' sparring arrangement and encouraged her to keep it and the weights. She had even gone as far as to end their team's assessment early so Hinata would be on time for Naruto. Although Hinata didn't understand her sensei's actions she did appreciate them.

Hinata's thoughts were disturbed when the very orange ninja she was waiting for arrived, announcing himself loudly. "Uzumaki Naruto is here!" to which Hinata smiled and giggled quietly in response.

Hinata steeled herself as she answered, preparing to do something she had never been able to accomplish before. "Good evening N-Naruto-kun." She greeted him. Silently proud that she had only let his name be stuttered. 'I'll get stronger Naruto-kun. Because you believe I am.' With that thought the two began their training. As they sparred Hinata slipped slightly, almost causing what would have been a pulled blow from Naruto to connect with full force. But somehow the blonde managed to stop his uppercut in time. Hinata blinked for a moment at the sight before her.

She had unconsciously activated the Byakugan in her distress. And now looking at Naruto's chakra system she found something truly odd within it. Normally, any being with chakra had a single color. But Hinata noticed red flecks throughout his system. 'Why does Naruto have red chakra?' She asked herself. 'Could it be linked to the villagers hatred of him?' Hinata blinked again as she deactivated her Byakugan. 'Or linked to the sadness in Naruto's eyes?' Hinata couldn't help but blush when she realized Naruto had stopped her fall and was holding her with a worried look on his face. "Ano.." Hinata quickly regained her footing backed away. "Sorry N-Naruto-kun.. I just.."

"Slipped." Naruto finished for her with a grin. "Don't apologize for that Hinata-chan! We're sparring for that very reason! To get better!" With that they continued their match and shared a Hinata-made meal. A routine they both hoped to follow.

The next thee weeks seemed to flow by, Kyuubi pushing Naruto's developing body as hard as she dared the whole time. The new genin teams all continuing their training and their D rank missions, somehow Naruto and Hinata had yet to miss a training.. Ahem.. 'date' either. "Baka cat!" Naruto shouted as the aforementioned cat continued to try and rearrange his features. "I want a real mission!" He shouted directly into his microphone, nearly deafening his team. 'Just a little more time.' Naruto added to himself with a grin.

Although everything seemed to be going according to their plan; Hinata was growing more confident, Sasuke seemed to be becoming less obsessed with his ambition, and even Sakura had started to take their training more serious. Even going as far as to pull her hair into a tight braid, even though all the rumors said Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Even with all that one thing was amiss.

Kyuubi was worried.

Not for the plan but for Naruto. Unbidden nightmares haunted his sleep, ones reminding him of his past despair mixing with the images of the death of his friends in the future. Many mornings he would awaken in cold sweats, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

'_**Why are these returning to him now? He came to terms with them all before?'**_ Kyuubi's question had gone answered in the beginning but when the same thing, to a far lesser degree, began to happen to her she slowly pieced together the puzzle. **_'When we combined with our past selves the emotions and memories up to that point doubled..'_**

Kyuubi was glad she was a demon, seeing herself kill and the times she nearly had been killed only vaguely bothered her. Although seeing her clan in the demon realm being attacked had caused some strain on her. She knew Naruto was still only a human, one with a dark past where little warmth waited for him. His entire psyche was being overwhelmed by these images and doubled emotions. And the thought of revealing his deepest secret to Hinata hung over it all. **_'And the worst of it is he isn't willing to talk about it, and there is only me to talk to about it. Too many questions would be raised if he tried talking to anyone else.'_**

Kyuubi silently contemplated these disturbing thoughts as Team 7 returned the cat and accepted their pay for the day. Not for the first time did she curse the villagers for their glares and actions. Even after all the pain that they had caused Naruto he still desired to protect them and gain their acceptance.

Team 7 silently walked back towards their normal meeting spot on the bridge to end their day. When they arrived they all fell into their respective places. Sasuke and Sakura leaning against the railing, Naruto dangling his feet over the edge of the bridge, with Kakashi lazily slouching in between them. "I guess we could call it a little early today." Kakashi started.

Naruto braced himself for his own question. "Before we go could I ask you guys a question?" Naruto hadn't turned to them instead leaning his head against a rail blankly staring out over the small river. He could feel all their eyes turn to him.

"Sure Naruto." Kakashi answered intrigued. "We are on a team to learn after all."

The other members of Team 7 were all curious to Naruto's sudden drop in enthusiasm. He wasn't as loud as he had been in the academy, evidently being a real ninja had quieted him; but he was still normally hyperactive. This sudden sullenness was a very uncommon occurrence, attracting their undivided attention.

"What's it.." Naruto paused exhaling for a moment before inhaling deeply, "What's it like to have.." Again he paused but the quiet downtrodden tone to his voice kept the others quiet. "A mother?" The final words of his question came so quietly that they almost missed them. Each of the listeners almost wished they had. This question only reminded them of Naruto's life and the absence of things most people took for granted.

"Oh Naruto.." Sakura spoke with quiet comfort as she knelt beside the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inner Sakura currently had rivers of tears flowing from her eyes while she hugged a Naruto plushie.

'Its easy to forget how hard his life really has been.' Kakashi sighed mentally, 'Naruto's overly bright attitude often clouds even the most trained minds from seeing his inner pain.'

To everyone's surprise Sasuke spoke up, "A Mother is someone.." He paused, straightening his thoughts, his eyes grew moist at the memory of his own mother. "That welcomes you home. She's someone that tends to you even when you don't want it. Believes in you for just being you." Sasuke turned away from the group to hide his dropping mask of coldness as more memories flooded through him. "She understands and guides you without trying to shape you." He brought a hand to his eyes to hide unbidden tears.

Sakura looked back towards Sasuke, Inner Sakura suddenly produced and hugged a Sasuke plushie next to the Naruto one. She picked up where Sasuke had stopped, drawing attention away from the boy, much to his inner gratitude. "Mothers are people who always have your best intentions at heart." Acting on impulse Sakura reached out and gently took Sasuke's hand, her heart soared when he stiffened but then relaxed and didn't withdraw his hand. Sakura gently pulled on Sasuke's hand hoping he'd join them. Slowly he took a seat on the bridge with Naruto, Sakura in between them.

'I think she's beginning to understand how alike they are.' Kakashi gave a small smile. 'Of how each of them have had huge burdens and expectations thrown on their shoulders.' Kakashi glanced between his now silent team and then around the area making sure that no one was around to witness the unshinobi-like actions of the Uchiha heir and the Kyuubi container.

The pair slowly let small tears of pain and remorse flow from their eyes.

Sakura was shocked to say the least. Over the past three weeks she had learned a lot about what being a real shinobi meant. Of how Naruto and Sasuke were so much stronger then her, to which her desire to grow stronger had blossomed to almost an obsession. Now the boy that was her idol and the boy that was an annoyance turned into something more. Right now in the light afternoon breeze.

They had both suddenly become very human.

Sakura couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. She was just like everyone else. Only seeing the boys for what they were on the outside. Never taking the time to notice who they really were. Silently she made a vow to herself right then. No longer would she be the weakest person on her team, she would force herself to be a true kunoichi. As well as making sure she saw both Sasuke and Naruto for who they were.

Minutes passed as the two boys cleared their eyes before Kakashi spoke. "That's it for today." As he disappeared he spoke clearly, "They're right by the way Naruto."

The three stayed like that for a few more minutes before Naruto slowly stood. Head down he spoke just as quietly before. "Arigato." And then he was gone, running away towards the tree line. 'So very much.' He added mentally as he threw himself through the trees.

Kyuubi was honestly proud of Naruto. He had finally started to break into a part of his past that he hadn't the first time. An old idea suddenly appeared in her mind, one that she had entertained many times before. **_'Maybe this will help the nightmares.'_** Sasuke and Sakura stayed at the bridge as the light faded before quietly bidding each other a good night and departing.

Naruto arrived at his and Hinata's training spot with his happy mask carefully in place. He knew that if Hinata thought that he was distressed about something she'd ask about it. And he couldn't bring himself to ask her the same question he had Sasuke and Sakura. He had honestly wanted to know the answer. Kyuubi had also pointed out that from what they knew about Sasuke's mother, it might help break down the barriers Sasuke had set up; and allow Sakura in. Another huge gamble but they both knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to reach Sasuke before he went seeking power. Sakura was the only one that Sasuke had shown any real attachment to, after she had decided to actually become stronger. So they were relying and pushing her this time, and it was thankfully working.

Hinata, Naruto knew, had lost her mother earlier then Sasuke had. And didn't want to cause her any more pain by the memory of it. And he didn't want to lie anymore to her so he made sure his mask was flawless as he greeted her. "Hi Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked sharply up at the approaching blonde. To others his outward appearance was fine, but after spending so much time with him; she knew better. Naruto was depressed about something. But she also knew that he wouldn't talk about it yet, whatever it was happened very recently. So instead of pressing the issue she returned his greeting with a blushing smile. "Good evening N-Naruto-kun." She sighed mentally, she still couldn't stop the blush or the slight stutter when Naruto was near, but she refused to give up. After all she didn't go back on her word, that was their Nindo.

"Want to work on some taijutsu tonight Hinata-chan?" Naruto grinned at her. She simply nodded to which they both took their ready stances. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto suddenly spoke. "Could you use your Byakugan again today please?" Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "I mean, its not much use to you not to practice without it on."

"B-but.." Hinata started. Although this was not the first time he'd asked it always made her uncomfortable. She didn't like the way her eyes and face looked with the Byakugan active, especially in front of Naruto. She didn't want him to think she was unattractive.

"No buts Hinata-chan." Naruto interrupted. "You've been going easy on me all this time and that's not fair to you. Besides," His grinned spread across his face, "I trust you not to hurt me!"

Hinata's blush returned tenfold, "H-hai!" she squeaked before making the proper hand seals to activate her bloodline. With that the sparring match commenced. Naruto immediately noticed like all the other times he'd gotten her to use the Byakugan how much smoother Hinata's moves were. And when a particularly quick jab of his was deftly avoided and countered, how much quicker her responses were.

Hinata was making full use of her Byakugan. Naruto had said he trusted her, and she was going to work hard not to betray his trust. As they continued sparring Hinata noticed something that completely crushed her, so much that tears began to form in her eyes. 'I can't believe I failed even in this.. This must be what he was depressed about..' Hinata began to openly weep. Noticing this sudden change in her demeanor Naruto immediately jumped back.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto's voice filled with concern and panic. Neither of them had slipped so he was sure that she shouldn't be in pain. 'Did I mess up Kyuubi?'

"**Not that I could tell Naruto."** Kyuubi responded quickly, **"Press her for the answer, this moment somehow feels crucial."**

Naruto was startled when Hinata dropped to her knees, her face in her hands; tears streaming through her fingers. "Hinata-chan?" He carefully knelt down in front of her, slowly he reached out but as he was about to touch her arm she whispered.

"I'm sorry.." The desperation in her voice literally knocked him on his rear. She sounded so completely lost. "I'm sorry." she repeated in the same tone, Naruto's heart shattered at that second sound. 'And I finally thought I was good enough for something..' Hinata's mind replayed all her past failures, adding this newest one to what she felt was already an ocean.

After a moment he was able to shake away his shock. "I don't understand Hinata-chan. What are you sorry for?" His body was starting to shake from the desire to hold her and drive whatever was causing this pain from her.

"I'm s-sorry I'm so w-weak." She began, fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I t-tried so hard to be a good s-sparring p-partner." Her face dropped back into her hands, her shoulders started to shudder from the force of her sobs. "I'm s-sorry I can't k-keep up with y-you." The words were fragmented between her ragged breaths.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto slowly gave into his body's desire and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You're a fantastic partner! There's nobody I'd rather spar with!" Whatever was affecting her, he just had to find out. "Please Hinata-chan.." He spoke so quietly and with such sincerity that it made Hinata slowly look up. "Tell me what's wrong, please! What do you mean you can't keep up with me?"

Hinata looked into his cerulean orbs, expecting to find distain or revulsion for the weakness she was showing. Her breath was taken away at the concern and fear that lie within them. Slowly she calmed her sobs and regulated her breathing, until she sat slumped, head still down, hands in her lap. She noticed that Naruto's hands never left her shoulders, or the concern from his eyes.

"Remember our Nindo Hinata-chan." Naruto carefully tried to prompt her to answer. 'She's stuttering a lot again. Whatever it is she's really hurt by it.' His thought as both his and Kyuubi's panic was rising.

Hinata took a deep breath as her fingers began to twist the hem of her jacket. "Its j-just that.." Hinata gulped audibly as she remembered all the encouragement Naruto and her team had given her. "Our w-weights started the s-same but now.." She trailed off as new tears threatened to fall. "I'll u-understand if you want to f-find someone s-stronger.."

It suddenly hit both Naruto and Kyuubi like an Akimichi Clan jutsu. Because of Kyuubi regenerating and building his muscles at such extreme speeds Naruto had significantly increased his weights. While Hinata could only move up at a normal ninja's pace.

'And she saw the difference..' Naruto began.

"**With her Byakugan."** Kyuubi finished. They both mentally slammed their hands into their foreheads.

Suddenly Naruto did something completely against the plan, and Kyuubi didn't try to stop him. He slowly let his hands glide around Hinata as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan." He whispered. "Please forgive me."

Hinata felt Naruto's hands begin to move. 'He's really going to leave me.' Her spirit crashed. But then suddenly she felt those same hands wrap around her as she was pulled into Naruto. Her face clearly showed her shock when he spoke those words. Not thinking about what she was doing she slowly placed her arms around Naruto's middle, completing the embrace.

The two stayed like that for several minutes until Naruto finally pulled away. "Can you forgive me Hinata-chan?" The look on her face clearly showed she didn't understand what he meant, so he forced himself to begin to explain. "I've kept a secret from you. One that I didn't ever want but that is a part of me." His head dropped and his hair fell into his eyes. "I promise that I'll explain everything tomorrow if you'll just forgive me this one last night." With that he slowly rose and started to walk away.

Hinata watched as Naruto slowly began walking. She couldn't make her voice work to call out to him. 'No!' she cried to herself. 'I'm becoming stronger! I.. I can't let him just leave!' Hinata reached out for Naruto as she cried out "N-Naruto-kun!" She saw him freeze in mid step. "Don't leave!" Slowly he turned his head towards her. "You don't have to tell me today since I know you'll tell me tomorrow! Its our Nindo!" She desperately shouted, "We don't go back on our words and always do our best!"

"You want me to stay?" Naruto asked in shock, "Even after you know I've lied to you?" Hinata's hand was still outstretched as she nodded. Unbidden tears began to form in Naruto's eyes as he took her hand. "Thank you so much Hinata-chan."

Slowly the situation fully dawned on Hinata, but she fought the urge to faint and didn't pull her hand from Naruto's. "Besides." She let a small smile play across her face, although tear stained and voice somewhat ragged. "I wouldn't want the food I made go to waste."

With that Naruto immediately grinned, the previous mood beginning to lift. "Can't have that now can we!" Together they ate in silence before Naruto walked Hinata home. Each drawing comfort from what was said. Hinata knew Naruto would explain tomorrow. Naruto feeling a little bit better about lying to his friends for all this time.

When he arrived home he was surprised when Kyuubi nearly demanded to be magnified. His surprise grew when the red smoke cleared. Kyuubi stood before him in a simple brown kimono. Her long hair had been done up in an intricate bun-ponytail combination. He choked a little at how much she looked like the women in the markets of the village. If not for the tails and eyes she would fit in with them perfectly.

"Ano.. What's up Kyuubi?" Naruto gulped. When Kyuubi started acting strange she usually had some trick up her sleeve. She was even more addicted to pranking and tricks then he was.

He was shocked when she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you." Kyuubi said as she gently stroked his back. "You did so many right things. You're truly a special person Naruto."

Naruto's hands twitched. He had seen mothers hold their children this way. He had overheard parents praising their children in the same way. Although his mind was of a twenty-three year old, the deepest part where the inner child Naruto resided begged for this to finally happen. It was overwhelming that it was happening to him though. Ever so slowly his arms came up to wrap around Kyuubi. "Arigato." He said happily.

Kyuubi pulled him away from her by his shoulders. "Now." She smiled down at him. "Lets get you a snack and into bed. Just sit at the table I'll be right back." Naruto could only smile dumbly and comply with her request.

While Kyuubi was busy in the small kitchen Naruto's mind was racing. 'What's going on? What's she up to? Did I get hit with a poison or something? Isn't this how Sasuke and Sakura said a mother acts?' The last question shut his mind down as it repeated in his head. Sure Kyuubi had called him kit before. And he knew that's what young foxes were referred to as, but he thought it was only a way to tease him. Again his inner child cried out to finally be satisfied, to finally truly know this feeling; family. A glimmer of hope appeared in his mind as Kyuubi set a small plate of apple slices in front of him.

"Eat up kit." Kyuubi smiled again. "Then its off to bed." Naruto's grin widened as he slowly complied. He wanted to ask Kyuubi why but also didn't want this new feeling to end. Maybe he could pretend it was real, just for a little while. Add in the fact that Kyuubi looked so content and happy as she stood there watching him. He was truly confused.

"So.. Uh.." Naruto began, figuring he'd just get whatever trick she had out of the way. Hopefully he'd remember that warm, content feeling in his dreams. "Not that I don't like this change, but ano.. Whats going on?" Part of him wanted it to continue forever, but the real him knew that living a lie was foolish.

Kyuubi let a small, graceful smile cross her features. "Just something I'd been thinking of for awhile." When Naruto continued to look at her expectedly she continued. "I once adopted several forlorn orphans. It ended up being one of the happiest times of my life. I'd honesty like to have that feeling again. Even knowing the risks." Kyuubi's face took on a sad tint as memories raced through her mind, but it faded quickly as she returned her full attention to Naruto. "You wouldn't mind would you.." She paused for a moment, "my Kit?"

Naruto's mind was in overload. 'Wonder if this is how Hinata feels before she faints?' He asked himself absently to distract himself momentarily. That and the image of Hinata always calmed him. Was it true? Did someone actually 'want' him? Not as a friend or a 'deeper' friend, but as.. as.. as.. "A son?" His entire being was sent whirling as he slowly came to grips with the situation. "You want me?" He breathed again, "As a son?"

Kyuubi didn't hesitate in her answer. "Very much so. If you'll accept." Her smile saddened slightly. "There's no way to make it official but.."

She never got to finish her sentence as Naruto dashed from his seat to fiercely hug her. "Kaa-chan!" Somewhere inside him he knew it was a child's action. He was or had been a 23 year old man locked in a bloody war. He knew it shouldn't matter to him whether or not he had a mother. It should have been something he dealt with after all the years of not having one. He was supposed to be on a mission to save the future for everyone else. Sparing all of his precious people all that pain. And yet here he was crying into someone's kimono like a three year old child.

And he just didn't care.

Naruto had always wanted this. His entire life had been about getting people to acknowledge him and accept him. And now with another person offering to be something that was so precious he'd never actually believed in having it. He wasn't going to refuse as he thanked whatever deity was finally giving him a small ray of happiness.

Kyuubi's own eyes misted as she gently stroked his hair, slowly she settled herself to her knees as Naruto lost the strength to stand.. Issuing forth comforting words as his sobs continued. "Arigato my Kit." she whispered. "Remember we're here to fix the past as best we can. That includes yours kit." Slowly Naruto's sobs abated and Kyuubi could feel him begin to lose himself to sleep. 'What a day for him.' Kyuubi smiled as she carefully and quickly lifted him up and carried him to his room. Placing him on his bed and pulling the blanket to his chin. "Sleep well my kit." She whispered as she gingerly touched her lips to his forehead.

"Good night Kaa-chan." Naruto mumbled back as he turned into his pillow with a sigh. Kyuubi released herself and returned to the mindscape. She was pleased to find that all that she could feel from Naruto was quiet contentment, not the distress of his previous weeks.

'_**I never thought I could feel this way again.'**_ Kyuubi thought as she watched over her kit. She sighed happily again. **_'Arigato Naruto. You truly do have the gift to change others. Whether you realized you changed them or not.'_**

Eva, Pixie, Felichel all together: "Ahhh soo adorable!"

SR slaps his forehead. "When did you three get the keyboard!" Turns back to the readers. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for how long it was. I really couldn't find a place to stop. Every time I tried my fingers started typing the next paragraph. Btw I went back over the other chapters and edited them slightly. Mainly just grammar/spelling, a little more imagery here and there. Nothing serious, you'll only notice cause you won't go: "That doofus spelled 'insert word' wrong?"

Thanks in advance for any reviews! And thanks again for all the previous ones! Till next chapter!


	6. Waves

-1WOW! That was a TON of reviews! Thank you! Its really, really enjoyable to see the points and emphasis I was trying to get across were reaching everyone! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!

K warning time: I'm trying my hardest to avoid OOC. But I'm running out of room lol. My own storyline is drifting farther and farther from the original. So my apologies but I'd expect some more OOC encounters. I write what I feel to be right by my story. I desperately hope you'll all understand and bear with me. Lol if I was a better writer I'd probably be able to avoid it for longer but hey, if I was a better writer I might also have a series of my own! Lol. Thanks for understanding.

Now for you're next chapter.

Chapter 6: Waves.. .. ..

"**Time to get up my Kit.**"

Naruto could faintly hear a soft voice calling to him. In a tone he had longed to hear all his life. Someone was calling for him to wake up, not to go fight someone or accomplish some mission. But just to wake up. As the fog of dreams and sleep slowly began to recede from his mind the previous night's actions washed over him. He instantly turned red. Not from anger, or pain.

He was embarrassed.

He was supposed to be a man. A man on a mission to save his friends. Why did he have to give into his childish desires? He felt Kyuubi shift almost painfully within him. A clear signal saying she wanted out. Still groggy, he complied. When the smoke cleared she stood, smiling, in that same simple brown kimono. Her hair this time though was arranged to spill over her shoulder down her front. It reminded him of a cascading waterfall.

"Good morning my Kit." She smiled sweetly. "Did you have pleasant dreams?"

Naruto looked up at her quickly. That smile, that tone, the way she tilted her head slightly in question awaiting his answer. 'Maybe.. Maybe this time.. Even I can be happy?' He let his fox grin spread across his face. "Morning Kaa-chan! Plenty of good dreams for me! What's for breakfast?" Naruto's feelings were solidified when Kyuubi sighed ever so softly in happiness. 'We're here to fix the past.. For everyone.'

"Don't you worry about that my Kit." Kyuubi's smile spread a little further. "You go get ready and I'll have something ready for you."

"Hai Kaa-chan." Naruto beamed back at her as she left him to his morning routine. Naruto took his time savoring this new feeling. Someone important was in his house, caring for his needs. Not because they were supposed to. Or they felt he was owed it to make up for his past. But because they genuinely loved.. .. At this thought his toothbrush clattered into the sink.

"Kit?" Kyuubi called from the kitchen, when no answer came she poked her head slowly in the bathroom. "You ok my Kit? You'll be late if you dawdle too much."

"It's nothing Kaa-chan." Naruto replied quickly as he retrieved his toothbrush. "Just a stray thought distracted me." He reassured her with his fox grin, toothpaste foam spilling from the edge of his mouth and all. To which she only giggled and returned to the kitchen. 'Arigato Kyuubi, I'll be sure I'm the kit you deserve. I'll make sure this timeline is good to you as well.' He silently vowed to himself.

A simple breakfast of veggies and rice awaited Naruto when he emerged dressed. "Arigato Kaa-chan. This looks great!" He ate quickly as Kyuubi looked on with a content smile on her face. "Oou Khnof." Naruto started mouth full.

"Manners, my Kit." Kyuubi reminded Naruto. "It's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

Naruto simply stuck his rice covered tongue out at her before chewing and clearing his mouth of food. "As I was saying." Naruto began again. "We should alter the seal again. To let you _Magnify_ yourself. So you can be on the outside without me having to do it for you." He eagerly returned to chomping on the veggies. They weren't ramen but the older part of his mind had become a believer in a somewhat more balanced diet. Besides; he could have Ichiraku Ramen for lunch!

"What?" Kyuubi was surprised. Allowing her to _Magnify_ herself without him being conscious would mean that he'd do the one thing she always thought him unwilling to do. Let her take full control of his body. "Are you sure you're willing to do that?"

"Just as sure as you were about becoming my Kaa-chan!" Naruto grinned happily in response. He knew what he had said and all that it meant. He chuckled to himself. The original seal was nearly gone. The two of them had altered it enough, mixing in both Jirayia's knowledge of seals as well as Kyuubi's demonic ones. Naruto doubted that even Orochimaru's Five Point Serpent seal that had messed him up so much during his first Chunin exams would have much of an affect now. A fact Naruto was quietly proud of.

Kyuubi could only stare at her Kit. He was willing to do what was once unthinkable to him. "Arigato my Kit." she said finally. The pair continued to enjoy the comfortable silence as Naruto finished his meal. After he finished she began to attend to the dishes as Naruto knelt down and pulled a small box from underneath his refrigerator. Inside this box were things that he had considered precious and didn't want damaged when some villagers got bold enough to trash his house. It had been several years since that had occurred but old habits die hard as they say.

He slowly opened the box and removed a small item. Even in the other timeline he'd never given it to anyone else. For all he knew it still remained hidden under the refrigerator as parts of Konoha were abandoned during the Sound War. He gripped it tightly before placing it carefully within one of his zippered pockets. If everything went well today, he would finally be able to use it.

"Look at the time my Kit. You'd better get the rest of your things and be on your way. We can alter the seal when you return home. You've got a lot of things to do today." She winced as she noticed Naruto's expression falter for a moment as he remembered his promise to Hinata. Naruto suddenly felt Kyuubi's lips press against his forehead while she pressed his Hitai-ate into his hand. "You'll do fine my Kit. Just be honest and trust Hinata."

Naruto looked up smiling and said words he never thought he'd ever get to say. "Arigato Kaa-chan! I love you, see you when I get home!" Although he knew that her _Magnifyed_ body would disappear when the distance between them grew too great. It still felt really, really good to say those words. It was still somewhat awkward between them. But it just somehow felt so right. To both of them.

"Do your best today my Kit. And always remember that I love you." She smiled at him as he grinned back over his shoulder before he disappeared out the door. Kyuubi wiped a small tear of happiness from her eye. 'This feels so good to do again.' The memories of the two kits she had adopted floated through her mind. When their fate started to surface she pushed that part of the memory away. 'They would've loved Naruto.' She thought as she quickly finished tidying the kitchen.

Naruto could only remember feeling this good a couple times in his life as he raced towards Team 7s meeting bridge. Acknowledgement for being who you were made such a difference. It was a comforting thought that maybe Hinata was starting to feel this way with Team 8 and himself behind her. His mood dropped slightly when his promise crossed his mind but Naruto quickly turned it away. 'Hinata will understand.' He ignored the fact that he gulped in worry.

Kyuubi returned to their mindscape just after that moment. The feeling was so quick she almost missed it. **_'He's still so worried. Hopefully today's missions will distract him. Such awful scars of the mind are so hard.'_**

Soon Naruto reached the bridge, stunned for once that he was the first to arrive. His question to his normally extremely punctual teammates absence was answered soon though as Sasuke and Sakura appeared together from around the bend.

'Wait!.' Naruto jerked his head back to the pair. 'Together? But they live on opposite directions!' He continued to stare in disbelief as the two genins joined him on the bridge.

"Stop staring dope." Sasuke muttered. "We're not going to do a trick."

When Naruto's stare didn't stop Sakura spoke. "What's wrong Naruto?" Normally she would have agreed with Sasuke but she wasn't going to break her vow from the previous night. Sakura was going to be sure that she treated them both for who they were. Inner Sakura still had both plushies of her male teammates clutched protectively to her side.

Naruto answered in his Naruto way. "Don't you two live in separate directions? Why'd you show up together?" The confused look on his face made even Sasuke snort in laughter.

"I happened to be up early to train." Sasuke started. "I happened to run across Sakura doing the same thing. So we trained together."

Sakura turned a questioning look to Sasuke but quickly returned her visage to normal. 'I wonder why he didn't tell Naruto that we also had breakfast together?' Inner Sakura provided an answer 'Maybe he wants to keep it as a special secret!'

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "Oh ok." He answered as he turned to his normal spot of dangling his feet over the edge to practice his kunai chakra control. He still wasn't as good as Hinata, she had moved up to controlling two kunai on each foot; but he was catching up. 'Maybe Sakura is finally reaching Sasuke.' The light of that thought brightened his face noticeably.

"What are you doing anyway dope?" Sasuke suddenly asked as an hour passed of waiting for Kakashi.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up, normally they'd all chat lightly about training or how annoying the previous mission was. They'd never mentioned Naruto's actions before.

"You're using chakra to do something and I want to know what." Sasuke demanded. "You do what ever it is every morning." He moved to stand over Naruto.

Sakura joined Sasuke her own curiosity had been burning about the chakra she had sensed, but her previous self wasn't concerned with Naruto. "Yeah Naruto spill it!" Sakura was startled by her own outburst, wasn't Inner Sakura supposed to say things like that?

Naruto grinned widely at the actions of his teammates. "I'm training!" He nearly shouted as he lifted his feet showing them the two kunai on his right foot and single on his left. All were neatly pointed at his foot and spinning slowly. "Wanna try it?" After the explanation all of Team 7 was seated on the edge of the bridge. New training methods always interested Sasuke and Sakura knew any training would be helpful.

Not surprisingly the kunoichi was easily able to get the kunai into position quickly. As the next hour passed she was already up with Naruto, although she was beginning to feel somewhat drained. Sasuke was glowering at his one per foot, points towards his feet but the kunai were shaking. Sasuke's face lightened when Naruto said it took him a week to get to that far.

When Kakashi finally arrived he was greeted with "YOU'RE LATE!" but the outburst was followed by absolute silence. Normally Sakura would always shout at him, Naruto would lose control of himself at times and would join her. But this time something completely outrageous had happened.

Sasuke had shouted too.

All eyes were on Sasuke, who looked surprised at his own actions. Kakashi was the first to recover. "Uh.. Sorry." All the previous excuses were thrown from his mind as it tried to grasp the Uchiha heir joining in the shout. But he was the Copy-Ninja Kakashi so he just moved onto the days plans to cover himself. "No missions today." All three genin looked at their sensei sharply, Sasuke's shout forgotten, anger slowly coming to their faces. "We're going to do some training." The anger left and was replaced by shock once again. Kakashi rarely, if ever, had them do training.

'Is the world coming to an end!' Inner Sakura shouted as she hid under an umbrella with the words "Fire Proof" written across it. The end of the world usually involved rains of fire so she was going to be prepared.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?" suspicion laced his voice.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that. "What? Can't a sensei train his students?" The suspicious glare didn't abate. "Just follow me. Its almost noon, you've all wasted most of the day already." Three veins on three different foreheads sprung to life at that and an unhealthy twitch formed in three different eyes. But at least they knew it really was Kakashi.

They arrived back at the training ground near the Memorial Stone. Something akin to fear settled into the genin, coming to this area usually meant Kakashi had something up his sleeve. Whatever is was, it was never pleasant for them.

"Today we're going to relive an old memory." Kakashi started receiving a shudder from his team. "We're going to be using these again!" Kakashi grinned as he pulled out two small bells from his pocket.

"Oh no.." Naruto grumbled. "Not this again."

"Ah but Naruto." Kakashi's grin turned maniacal. "You didn't let me finish. I'm not the one who's going to be holding the bells." With that he tossed one bell to Sasuke and one bell to Naruto. "I want to see how long it takes for you to get the bells from each other." Kakashi leaned against one of the large posts. "Sakura will go against the winner." Sakura walked over and stood next to their sensei.

Naruto could only grin as he faced Sasuke. 'Time to see exactly how far I've come.' Sasuke returned his grin with a smirk.

"Oh! Taijutsu only by the way." When Naruto glanced at Kakashi his nearly choked as Kakashi was already reading his book. "I'll stop it if it gets too serious, so please remove all your restrictions." Naruto didn't miss the pointed glare from Kakashi.

"Kuso." Naruto muttered. 'When did he figure out I was wearing weights?' Naruto's thoughts turned to how much Kakashi actually knew. Without warning Naruto suddenly shouted, "Give me a sec! Gotta pee!" And he took off into the trees. Leaving a face planted Team 7 behind him.

'Kuso!' Naruto was angry. He didn't want to fight Sasuke without his weights. He knew he could more then likely beat Sasuke without them on. Having the completely unfair advantage of knowing exactly how strong Sasuke was at this time.

"**This could be a good thing my Kit."** Kyuubi interjected into Naruto's thoughts.

'What do you mean Kaa-chan?' Naruto still got a pleasant buzz when he said that word.

"**Sasuke left originally because he thought he couldn't get enough power in Konoha."** Naruto felt a chilling grin come across Kyuubi's features. **"Perhaps its time to show him otherwise."** As she divulged her plan Naruto's fox grin grew very wide indeed.

"Ok ready now!" Naruto called as he jogged back to face of against Sasuke. "Ready to lose Sasuke?" Naruto grinned as he took his ready stance.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked. "Like the dead last could beat me."

"Alright you two." Kakashi looked up from his book. "Remember that you have to get the bells from each other. So there is more then one way to lose." He watched the two genin tense, obviously waiting for the begin signal. And who was Kakashi to keep them waiting? He turned back to reading his book.

He was Kakashi after all.

As the minutes passed the intensity they had felt towards each other slowly turned to killer intent towards their sensei. Sakura gulped as she edged away from Kakashi. 'Those two need to work on their aim!' Inner Sakura shook her fist at her two plushies. "Uh.. Kakashi-sensei? I think they're ready."

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up. "Oh sorry, interesting part of the story." Seemingly oblivious to the massive amounts of killer intent towards him. "You can start now." With that the pair turned their attention back to one another.

Suddenly Sasuke charged with a punch aimed directly for Naruto's face. 'One shot at this, don't mess up.' Naruto reminded himself as he readied his and Kyuubi's plan. As Sasuke's approached Naruto moved. Everything seemed to happened in painfully slow motion. Naruto ducked the blow just enough that he felt Sasuke's fist move his hair. Wrapping his hands around Sasuke's arm he pulled the Uchiha forward as the blonde pushed his foot towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes showed his surprise as he felt himself being tripped, but before he could react Naruto twisted Sasuke's arm around his back painfully. Naruto quickly moved his own body behind Sasuke's and slammed the taller boy into the ground. Using his free hand Naruto snapped the bell off Sasuke's belt loop.

Sakura was dumbfounded, even Inner Sakura was dumbfounded. Naruto, the dead last, had beaten Sasuke, The Uchiha Prodigy, in less then ten seconds. Inner Sakura's fire proof umbrella reappeared. Kakashi only grinned from behind his book. "Winner Naruto."

With that Naruto released Sasuke and jumped into the air. "Yatta! I win! I win!"

Sasuke lay there on the ground motionless as Naruto danced about. 'I.. I.. Lost? To Naruto?' This wasn't supposed to happen. He was an Uchiha, Naruto was a nobody! Uchiha's don't lose to nobodies! His shock soon turned to rage as he jumped up and lunged at the offending blonde. "I'll show you!" Sasuke shouted. Unfortunately for Sasuke Kyuubi had predicted this outcome perfectly, so Naruto was ready. And again Sasuke found himself on the ground with Naruto sitting on top of him.

"That's enough." Kakashi put his book away and walked up to the pair. "You lose Sasuke, twice even. Accept it. You underestimated Naruto. Something that gets ninja killed in real situations." Naruto released Sasuke and the pair stood. Sasuke's fists were clenched tightly at his sides as he glared at Naruto.

"Need something Sasuke?" Naruto let his fox grin out, this was going exactly as Kyuubi predicted, save for some of what Kakashi said but it was helping.

"How did you get so strong!" Sasuke shouted. "You're supposed to be the dead last! How did you suddenly get strong enough to beat me!" Confusion was evident along with the anger in Sasuke's face.

"You want to know Sasuke?" Naruto shouted back, "Fine I'll tell you. There's a few reasons. Let me go get one of them!" With that Naruto ran to the trees and grabbed his weights. "For one I wear these ALL the time!" Naruto tossed one of the weights to Sasuke. Sasuke half-heartedly grabbed at it, something he immediately regretted as his fingers were strained and dropped the weight, directly onto his foot. Naruto continued even as his inner self, and Kyuubi, laughed at Sasuke's little dance of pain. "Another is because I was the dead last! I'm not a 'genius' like you! I'm not foolish enough to believe that I'll win every fight just because of my name! You lost so quick because you underestimated me while I didn't hold anything back!" It was Naruto's turn to clench his fists in anger at his side.

"You're a brat you know that Sasuke?" Naruto's voice had gone to a quiet tone, but still remained sharp as a kunai. "You think you're special because of your life and who you are. But guess what? You're not the only one to live through pain."

"What would you know!" Sasuke shouted back. "You don't know what its like to have your own brother destroy everything you hold dear!"

"I might not." Naruto conceded. "But there are plenty in this village who do. Just think about it teme!" Naruto motioned towards Kakashi. "Ask him! He's lost his precious people! Think about Iruka-sensei! He lost his entire family to Kyuubi's attack!" Naruto hated to remind anyone of Kyuubi's actions, especially since he could feel Kyuubi shift uncomfortably anytime it was mentioned, but he also saw Sasuke flinch at that. Naruto wasn't the only one that Iruka was important too. "And yet they both continue on! You don't want to get attached to anyone or admit that anyone could be better then you because your scared!"

Sasuke eyes widened in anger again but Naruto didn't let him interrupt. "You're scared you won't be strong enough to kill Itachi if you get beat by anyone!" A silence fell over the group as everything Naruto said sunk in.

"You want to get stronger?" Naruto's voice was deadly quiet, his eyes downcast. "Then drop that stupid Uchiha avenger garbage. Its not going to get you power." Naruto slowly raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke choked slightly, it must have been a trick of the light but Naruto's eyes seemed to flash red for a moment. "Konoha is considered the strongest hidden village. Want to know why? I'll tell you since you seem to have forgotten. We're strong because we defend each other. We work together to get stronger then any other ninja out there."

Sasuke's countenance had lost his rage, confusion flowed from him. "But.."

"But nothing!" Naruto returned to shouting. "You aren't given power! You earn it! You're an Uchiha! But even the great Uchiha's don't all get the sharingan! They all have to work for it! Stop waiting for power and start earning it!" Naruto let his voice fall to a normal level. "We're your friends, let us help you."

Sasuke fidgeted nervously as all that Naruto said seemed to connect with the ideas that were eating away at his mind. 'Could the dope be right? Can I get the power I need to kill Itachi with them?' Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh and Sasuke?" Naruto wasn't finished it seemed. "Get a sparring partner. And not just a passing one. A real one."

"What do you mean dope?" Sasuke's voice was laden with confusion.

Kakashi took this to enter the conversation. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't only Naruto that Sasuke thought was on this train of thought. "He means someone who suits you. Someone that can see through your weaknesses and is more then willing to use them against you." Kakashi considered his next statement very carefully, if word got out about it then his reputation would be ruined. 'Oh well, if it helps Sasuke I guess its worth the risk.' Kakashi lowered his book to make sure Sasuke knew he was serious. "Even I have an 'eternal rival' in the village that has found a way to counter my special abilities." Kakashi grinned slightly. 'Hopefully they won't figure out who for awhile."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Counter Kakashi?' His mind moved over what little he had seen of Kakashi. "Fine then." He turned back to Naruto. "You'll be my sparring partner then Naruto."

"That won't work Sasuke." Kakashi once again interjected. "You see, Naruto already has one."

Naruto looked sharply towards Kakashi. 'He knows about me and Hinata!'

"**He's better then I thought."** Kyuubi conceded. **"I thought your senses would have been good enough to detect him by now if he followed. Guess I have more work to do."**

"Who is it?" Sakura finally built the nerve to enter what had been a very deadly conversation.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a grin. "I think they both prefer not to let people know." Kakashi turned back to Sasuke. "Besides Naruto wouldn't be a good sparring partner anyways. You two are to similar."

Inner Sakura held up her two plushies. 'I guess they kinda are, aren't they?' Sakura simply asked. "What do you mean sensei?"

"Sasuke is quite skilled at Taijutsu, is above average at Ninjutsu, but lacking in Genjutsu." Kakashi explained. "Now Naruto is also lacking in Genjutsu, above average at Ninjutsu, and his extreme stamina makes his Taijutsu quite effective. And they both have issues with Chakra control. They'd gain about as much from each other as fighting a wooden post."

"Then who would be a good partner for me? You?" Sasuke spat, being beaten and then compared as an equal to Naruto wasn't pleasant. Although the throbbing pain in his shoulder reminded him that Naruto may not be exactly what he seemed.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'd beat you down so easy it'd be comical." Kakashi ignored the death glare Sasuke sent him. "You're missing the obvious answer anyways. So much for all the underneath the underneath that Iruka taught you. At least try to figure it out before I have to spell it out for you." It must have been 'Unofficial insult Sasuke Day' for all that was being thrown at the boy.

Sasuke growled as he thought over all the people he knew and what Kakashi said. 'Someone who can help me with my weaknesses.' Another part of his mind suddenly threw in another thought, 'and me with theirs.' Suddenly he looked up as the answer came to him. "Sakura."

"Bingo." Kakashi grinned while Sakura looked dumbfounded. "Now all you have to is ask her. I have no intention of letting you demand it of her. A sparring partner is all about trust, so start trusting." With that he looked expectantly at Sasuke.

Sakura was in overload as everything that was happening washed over her. Naruto had beaten Sasuke and called him stupid with logical reasons to back up his claim. Kakashi had just said that she was the perfect partner for Sasuke. Inner Sakura wasn't being helpful either, being too busy jumping around with joy to contribute anything useful. Although she had been training hard for the past few weeks, Sakura didn't think she was anywhere near Sasuke's level.

Sasuke turned to her and Sakura was surprised when she thought she saw a slight tinge of color in his face. 'He's probably still just angry.' Utter shock overtook her when he finally spoke.

"Will you be my partner Sakura?" Sasuke asked in, to those who knew him, his sincerest voice. Although it didn't sound much different then the normal one.

"Uhh.. S-sure Sasuke." She answered.

'I guess all girls stutter when they get nervous.' Naruto grinned to himself. He was surprised when Kyuubi didn't respond to his slight jab at girls, but brushed it off as Kyuubi being inattentive.

"Alright, now that that's settled lets discuss exactly what I expect from your sparring sessions." Kakashi felt he was being unusually talkative today, but he just chalked it up to someone finally knocking that Uchiha pride down a few notches. "I want real sparring. No point in it if your holding back or worried about hurting the others feelings." Kakashi could only laugh as his students looked at him with something akin to complete bewilderment. It wasn't often he fell into the sensei role. "If I don't see some results quickly then I'll pay a 'survival training' visit on you both personally." They all caught the implications of that. He was willing to retract their genin status should they not take their sparring seriously.

"So when will we have this sparring?" Sakura broke the silence that had formed. She was sick of all the time it had descended on the group that day.

"Oh let me think." Kakashi absently pulled his book back out. "I'd say everyday at about six. You two can use the training ground near Sasuke's home. Since this one is occupied at that time." Naruto flinched at the obvious jab at exactly how much Kakashi knew. "That's it for today on official training." He handed them all another Ichiraku meal ticket. "Get something to eat then meet your sparring partners at your designated training grounds." Kakashi eyed Sasuke and Sakura, "You two might want to have Naruto show you where to get those weights." With that he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That was a weird training session eh?" After the small chuckle Team 7 headed out to do as their sensei instructed.

Naruto trudged towards his meeting with Hinata. The afternoon had gone better then expected. Kakashi had jumped in so perfectly. Sasuke seemed to actually listen and the sparring partner angle had paid off perfectly. Especially with the veiled threat from Kakashi. And yet Naruto still trudged. They'd gotten both Sasuke and Sakura appropriate weight sets. Sasuke had even been lucky to find special ones that resembled his current armguards. Instead of small plates sliding into slots, these ones allows stripes of heavier metal to be added inside the already thick leather. Effectively creating small shields from what used to be simply cloth decoration. They'd probably be able to deflect small projectiles. And yet Naruto continued to trudge when his spirits should have been high.

"**You can do this Naruto."** Kyuubi tried to comfort him. **"Hinata will understand."** Although Kyuubi had faith in the girl even she had doubts about Hinata's reaction. Human's could be unpredictable when their image of history and their precious people was shattered. Being told that she'd been lied to by everyone in the village including Naruto would be preposterous to most. Kyuubi believed that Hinata was in that small minority that would overcome it. **"Believe in her as she believes in you."** That thought finally lifted Naruto's spirits as he entered the training ground. Hinata was already there as usual.

Hinata was excitedly scared. Excited for the fact that Naruto was going to confide in her, scared at what he was going to confide in her. What could it be? Could it be the reason why the villagers hated Naruto? Or perhaps the reason for the red chakra? Or perhaps how he was able to grow so much stronger so quickly? Her mind was reeling from all the possibilities and scenarios running through it. So when the object of her contemplation finally appeared she smiled in relief. 'Its time.' Their eye met and they both froze.

Unbeknownst to the pair another was watching with interest at the scene starting to unfold. This person had hidden a microphone near the post to allow observation of their conversation. So enthralled with what might be happening this person didn't notice another come up beside them.

"Isn't spying on students against some code?" Kakashi asked quietly as he knelt down. Kurenai nearly fell off the tree branch. "Oh don't worry I won't tell if you won't." Kurenai looked up at him, her red eyes blazing. Kakashi gulped, "So uh.. You took an interest in these two as well?"

The anger dissipated as Kurenai returned her attention back to the genin, Naruto was slowly walking up to Hinata. Neither had yet to say anything. "I've been watching them off and on. Hinata has progressed well because of this. She still has confidence problems but they aren't nearly as bad as I first thought they would be." Her eyes took on a deadly glint as she suppressed the rage rising within her. "Considering her upbringing."

"Naruto has benefited as well." Kakashi answered quickly, trying to get Kurenai's thoughts off the Hyuuga's way. "I do wonder what was troubling him so much though. He seemed off the whole day."

"Hinata as well." Kurenai agreed. "I think something big is going to happen today."

"I believe so as well." A new voice suddenly joined them, this time both Kurenai and Kakashi nearly fell from the branch. They looked up to meet the grinning face of the Third Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Kurenai bowed her head in respect.

"Yo." Kakashi grinned. "What brings you out here on such a fine afternoon?"

A knowing look came across the Third's face. "Just checking up on someone who I owe a great deal to." Sarutobi suddenly looked over at the pair of genin. "Now turn that speaker up a bit, I don't want to miss anything."

The pair in question quietly greeted each other, unaware they were the focus of so much attention. Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he straightened his thoughts. "Mind if we sit down Hinata-chan?" Hinata quietly nodded as they sat with their backs to the post, placing them perfectly so the microphone wouldn't miss anything. Fate does have a sense of humor after all. Time seemed to drag as they both remained silent. Naruto trying to get his thoughts to words.

Hinata watched emotions play over Naruto's face. He was in turmoil. Whatever it was he was going to tell her was causing him almost physical pain. "Ano.." Hinata began. "You don't have to tell me N-Naruto-kun. I u-understand if you need to keep this secret."

Naruto looked sharply at her words. A small smile adorned his features. 'Even now, she's let me out of my promise. You really are special.' He shook his head slowly. "No Hinata-chan. I can't and I don't want to. Its our Nindo after all." He took a deep breath. "Tell me though. What do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack?" The three observers choked at this. The same thought of 'Is he going to tell Hinata?' ran through their minds.

Hinata's face took on a confused look. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha for some unknown reason. Many Leaf Ninja were lost in the battle until the Fourth Hokage arrived and defeated the demon at the cost of his own life." Hinata clearly remembered the lessons on it from the academy.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "That's mostly right.. Save for one part." Naruto took another deep breath as Hinata looked on in confusion. Slowly Naruto took Hinata's hand for his own comfort. 'Just in case she does run away. I can at least remember this feeling.' He chuckled slightly as a blush grew over Hinata's cheeks at their contact.

"What do you mean N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's eyes turned pleading as she drew herself to her knees in front of Naruto.

"The Fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto paused as he took a few deep breaths.

"Is he actually going to tell her!?" Kurenai looked between the two with her. "Is it a good idea to let him?"

Sarutobi's face was nearly shining. "I don't think we have to worry. This is good for Naruto. He's been alienated for all his life. If Hinata accepts him for everything he is, then he'll have accomplished his life goal." It seemed as if some weight was about to be lifted off of the Third's shoulders as they all turned their attention back to the speaker.

Naruto gulped before turning his eyes to the sky. "The Fourth sealed the demon away." Naruto closed his eyes as he spoke. "Into a newly born human vessel." The three observers leaned towards the pair as they awaited what happened next, all their nerves on end, this could be potentially destructive to both of the genins.

Hinata's mind went into overdrive at those words. The villager's stares, the red chakra, his quick advancement, overwhelming stamina, and his birthday was October 10th. Everything seemed to click into place in her mind as she softly spoke one single word.

"You."

The world seemed to stop for Naruto. All he could hear was the slight echo of that word in his mind and the warmth of her hand. As the world finally started moving again he still hadn't opened his eyes. His heart nearly broke when that warmth in his hand started to fade. 'Oh no..' his worst nightmares were coming true. She was scared of him.

That thought was immediately banished when the warmth encircled his body. And the sound of sobbing came to his ears. He opened his eye to the visage of Hinata leaning into him, her tears beginning to soak into his jacket. "I'm sorry.." The words shocked him.

"Hinata-chan?" Was all his throat could strangle out.

"I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun." Hinata continued to cry as she looked up into his face. "If I'd been s-stronger you wouldn't have been so alone. I'm sorry." A collective breath was released from the observers. She'd done it, she saw Naruto for Naruto, not the demon within him.

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "No Hinata-chan. Don't be sorry. I don't care about the past." An odd statement considering he was from the future. "I'm just happy you aren't scared of me, or hate me."

"I could never hate you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata shook her head. "You're Naruto-kun. Someone who always tries his best and helps others." Hinata almost said her next thought out loud. 'You're my inspiration for continuing on.'

"Arigato Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, tears of his own threatening to fall. "Arigato." The two stayed like that as they both dealt with the emotions running through them.

Kurenai wiped a single tear from her cheek. Kakashi's exposed eye seemed to have a mist of its own. Even Sarutobi brought his hand to his eyes to remove the unshed tears. Finally, someone who didn't already know about Naruto had figured it out and accepted Naruto. And no less it was the Hyuuga heir. Her own insecurities shouldn't have allowed her to deal with it and yet she had overcome them to be near Naruto.

Suddenly the entire situation fell upon Hinata. And Naruto almost laughed as her face went beet red and she fainted into him. "You never change Hinata-chan." Naruto gently moved her to her back with her head resting in his lap. "And I'm glad." Naruto whispered as he ever so gently let his hand stroke her hair. "You're perfect." The three observers waited patiently along with Naruto for Hinata to awaken. They had do know if he was going to tell her of the law concerning his prisoner.

Hinata remain quietly asleep for the next fifteen minutes or so. Naruto was too content with the situation to try to awaken her. She slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by a smiling Naruto. "Welcome back Hinata-chan!" She took in the situation. She sat up so quick her head spun for a moment. When the dizziness passed she turned so she was kneeling in front of Naruto.

"Ano.." Hinata started. "Y-You really have a d-demon inside of you N-Naruto-kun?" Her fingers had found themselves as she spoke quietly.

"Hai." Naruto stated clearly. He noticed that the tears were threatening to return to Hinata's eyes. "Please don't cry Hinata-chan. You shouldn't cry for me." He scratched the back of his head, "I did enough of that for myself already!" Hinata almost let the tears flow until she finally looked up into Naruto's smiling face. Somehow drawing courage from within her she forced the tears back down and nodded with a smile. "Now I've got to tell you the rest Hinata-chan."

"There's more?" Hinata's jaw dropped ever so slightly in shock.

Naruto barely held in the laughter at the look on Hinata's face. "Hai. But nothing as big as what we've already talked about." Naruto returned to the post and leaned against it, patting the ground next to him. Hinata blushed and obliged his silent request. She sat next to him, letting one of her hands fall to the ground between them. Her blush doubled when he gently took it in his own. "The reason you didn't know was because of Old Man Hokage. He made a law that anyone who didn't know wasn't allowed to be told. Except for me of course I can tell anyone after I found out about it."

"I don't understand." Hinata's faced scrunched up slightly as she pondered the law. In a very cute way according to both Naruto and Kyuubi. "Why would he do that? Isn't the truth better?"

Naruto sighed. "He wanted me to have a normal life. If nobody our age knew of the demon within me I'd was supposed to be treated like any other kid." Naruto brushed his hair back with his free hand. "Too bad the villagers who knew only saw me as the reminder of their loss and pain. But that's why I'm going to be Hokage! Then they'll know me for me! Uzumaki Naruto!" His voice had risen to a near shout by the time he finished.

Hinata giggled at his actions. 'You're so strong Naruto-kun. Even though they treated you so badly, you still want to earn their respect.' Hinata looked to the sky as she slowly compared herself to Naruto. They both sought to be recognized for who they were, even in the face of everyone telling them they were failures. 'I'll be as strong as you one day Naruto-kun.'

The three observers finally left as the pair descended into a comfortable silence as the evening breeze dusted through the trees. Each was content with what had occurred. Things were finally looking up for Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto's stomach suddenly let out a vicious growl, reminding them both of the time. "Let's have dinner N-Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled in response. Serving them both a filling meal of steamed rice and vegetables they silently enjoyed each others company. Hinata was ecstatic that Naruto trusted her with such a secret about his life. Naruto was beyond happy that Hinata hadn't become like the other villagers.

When they completed their meal Naruto spoke up as Hinata carefully repacked the utensils. "I've got one last thing to talk about Hinata-chan." Hinata looked up as Naruto rummaged through his pockets. "I know I grabbed it this morning.." Naruto grumbled before he smiled and pulled out a small object from his pocket, keeping it concealed in his hand. "I want you to have this Hinata-chan." The smallest blush graced his cheeks as he opened his fingers to reveal a small, common looking key. "This is my spare key to my apartment. If you ever need it for anything. My home is your home." Naruto's face broke out in a huge grin. "Just don't have too wild of parties while I'm away on missions. The neighbors already don't like me much." He chuckled.

Hinata gingerly took the key from his hand, blushing furiously the entire time. "A-Arigato N-Naruto-kun." she whispered as she held the key to her chest.

"No problem Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied as he squinted his eyes to smile wider. "Let me walk you home?" Hinata smiled and nodded as she took her place next to Naruto. Although her mind was full of different thoughts, she was content for now. Someone trusted her this much. Confiding a village secret to her as well as giving her a key to his home. Her heart was full of thanks as they walked back to the Hyuuga estate.

They quietly bid each other good night and parted ways. Hinata carefully slipped through the complex. Careful to avoid both her Father's and Neji's normal haunts. She had been through enough that afternoon, she'd rather not have it clouded by her family's disdainful looks. Soon she was in her room and laying on her bed. The small key still held tightly to her chest. 'Arigato Naruto-kun.'

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto called quietly as he approached his home. He let the clone run ahead and enter his apartment. When he stood outside it he spoke softly again, _"Demonic Jutsu: Magnify!"_ He felt Kyuubi's mind leave him and waited a few moments before opening the door. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, my Kit." Kyuubi said with open arms, ones that Naruto ran into. "I'm so proud of you my Kit." She said as they ended the small embrace. "So very proud."

K real end of chapter. That one still comes off as weird to me. I've rewrote it 3 times and still can't get that feeling out of me. Probably due to the fact that OOC occurs throughout it. Ah well, guess I really do have to accept that its my story now. Thought I'd it'd stay normal till the Chunin exams but I guess if its going to go the way I want it I gotta start changing things now.

Next chapter is gonna be interesting. Wave country here we come! Will Naruto be able to save Haku and Zabuza? And we can forget that Gideon said he'd meet them there with Tsunade and Jiraiya! How exactly is he going to gather them anyways? Thanks again for all the reviews! The next few weeks are looking to be pretty hectic for me so the next chapter will probably be awhile, sorry bout that.


	7. Waves building

-1Holy moley! Eva did you see all the reviews! And they were all so supportive! Yay! Woo-hoo! (begins dancing around)

Eva sweat drops. "Um.. He'll be back in a just a moment (I hope). We all thank everyone who reviewed. SR was very worried about OOC and you've put those fears to rest. Thank you very much." (SR comes back to the keyboard)

On to the next Chapter! OH WAIT! BTW: Some of the reviews have inspired REALLY FUN ideas! So if you posted a review that sounds like the idea I take no credit for it and its yours! (Ya'll rock btw!) Just fan fiction here! Lol even if it is like fan fiction of reviews lol. Onto the next chapter! Ok when I upload things I lose ! And ? When I put them at the end of a expressive question so I'm just using ! So if you see that at the end of a question it really is supposed to be a question, but something is up in the upload between word and it picks up exactly where the last one left off. I wanted to put this all in last chapter but Pixie wouldn't let me!

Pixie glares dangerously at SR, he shudders. "It worked very well and besides, you didn't even have your outline finished for anymore of the chapter. Don't blame us muses for you being lazy."

SR moves to respond but can't.. (DANG IT!) Fine! Story time!

Chapter 7: Waves building.

"Welcome home, my Kit." Kyuubi said with open arms, ones that Naruto ran into. "I'm so proud of you my Kit." She said as they ended the small embrace. "So very proud."

"Arigato Kaa-chan!" Naruto grinned in return. "I can't tell you how worried I'd been. But Neji was right. I never needed to doubt Hinata-chan!"

Kyuubi smiled as she ruffled his hair. "I won't say 'I told you so.' then." She giggled as he pouted. "Go get washed up and I'll fix a quick snack for you." Naruto nodded as he turned to do as he requested. Kyuubi looked out into the dark sky as she sliced up an apple to be dipped in caramel. 'Its time Gideon. I'm going to tell him now.'

Naruto bounced into his seat, light-blue pajamas and strange night cap attempting to gobble his head. His grinned broadened when he saw the apples and caramel. "Arigato Kaa-chan!" And then he eagerly dug into the small dessert.

As he was about to finish the last piece Kyuubi sighed and spoke. "I have something to tell you my Kit." The seriousness of her voice made Naruto freeze, apple slice halfway to his mouth. "Since you revealed your darkest secret. I've decided to tell you another one." Kyuubi sighed again as she rested her elbows on the table follow by her chin into her hands.

"What is it?" Naruto asked cautiously. The tone she was using made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. A clear sign of danger. When she continued to stare at him with a pained expression he tried to prompt her. "Kaa-chan?" The apple slice still hadn't moved.

The word seemed to snap Kyuubi back to reality. "First I have to tell you I'm deeply sorry my Kit for not telling you sooner. I haven't known about it for long either." Naruto was becoming more and more nervous. Kyuubi let a sorrow filled sigh echo from her as she closed her eyes. "You are not the only jinchuriki in Konoha."

The apple slice fell to the floor. The small splat could be heard echo throughout the silent room. Kyuubi opened her eyes to take in Naruto's form. His hand was still in the same place, although apple-less. His mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. He was staring at her but she knew he wasn't seeing her. His mind was running through everyone he thought was in Konoha, searching for any clue as to who it might be. "You're serious.." Naruto's voice finally broke the silence.

"Hai my kit." Kyuubi reached out and gently took his hands from across the table. "Gideon discovered who it was while he was here. He informed me before he left. We both agreed to keep it from you till you were ready."

Anger flashed across Naruto's features but he didn't withdraw his hands from hers. He couldn't tell if it was her _Magnified_ body or her chakra within him, but he could feel her sorrow, that alone kept his anger in check. "Who is it?" He asked quietly although a suspicion was quickly growing in his mind as it replayed what she had said.

"Thank you for trusting me before my Kit." Kyuubi replied, startling Naruto as more suspicion was growing. One he did not want to believe. "I don't know how exactly or any other details behind it but.." Kyuubi paused again as she gripped Naruto's hands firmly. "Gideon discovered that Haldafang the Eight-Tailed Cat is sealed within.." Again she paused locking eyes with Naruto, her voice fell to just above a whisper for her next word. "Hinata."

Naruto's expression went through several emotions. Rage, surprise, shock, confusion before his shout rang out, probably heard by the entire village and farther. "NANI!"

In a forest on the edge of Fire Country a common looking man suddenly sneezed. His entire visage was commonplace. From the plain garments to the wide straw hat keeping the weather off him, you'd never give him a second thought. He twitched suddenly when he thought he heard a loud 'NANI!' echo through the forest. He looked back towards Konoha, his eyes flashed into completely blue orbs for a moment before returning to human-like ones. "Guess she told him.." Gideon spoke quietly to the stars. "Hope he doesn't try to hurt me when we meet up again.."

"NANI!" The shout echoed back from the Hokage monument into the apartment. Kyuubi had winced both times. Surprise ran across her own features when Naruto took his hands from hers and put up a sound-proofing jutsu. "What do you mean Hinata-chan has a demon inside her!" He shouted again arms flailing about. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long have you known? How did Gideon find out? I'm so going to hurt him when I find him! What do you know of this demon? Does anyone else know? What about Akatsuki? Hinata-chan is in danger!" Naruto turned to jump out the window but suddenly found himself enveloped by nine silver and red tails. He tried to shout again but Kyuubi's fingers where holding his lips together. Even as he strained against her tails.

"Please trust me again my Kit!" Naruto jerked his eyes to meet Kyuubi's at the desperation in her voice. It was just like when she made him promise to tell Hinata about her before the Wave country mission. The effect on him was still the same. "Please my Kit, Please.." He stopped his struggling and was slowly released. Kyuubi never took her eyes from Naruto. "I'll tell you absolutely everything I know."

Naruto nodded as he took his seat again and Kyuubi her own. He absently noted that one of her tails had retrieved a cloth from the counter and was cleaning up the dropped apple. "Absolutely everything." He stated clearly. Kyuubi sighed again as she dropped her hands onto the table, surprise once again crossed her features as Naruto took them in his own. "Please Kaa-chan. I have to know. I want to know."

'This must be what Gideon saw in humanity so long ago.' Kyuubi thought to herself as a small smile graced her features. "You remember when I said that nature of the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan seemed odd to me?" Naruto nodded quickly, "I was right. They draw it from Haldafang."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "But wait.. The Hyuuga Clan has had the Byakugan for like.. Ever. How does that work?"

Kyuubi was pleased Naruto's mind was still analyzing things even in his agitated state. A testament to his previous training. "Its because somehow Haldafang is passed from one clan member to another. Gideon and I aren't sure how. Haldafang's knowledge of seals and their workings was probably the greatest of the Nine."

"So Hinata has this Haldafang inside her now?" Kyuubi nodded in response to Naruto's question. Naruto tensed as he asked his next, "Do the Akatsuki know?"

All the tension was released as Kyuubi spoke. "No. They never made a move towards her in the previous timeline. Even though they had ample opportunities because of Hinata's training style." Naruto actually let a blush splash his face as Hinata's waterfall dance flitted through his mind. "And I'm fairly certain even the Hyuuga Clan knows nothing about it anymore. Or Hinata would never have been treated with such carelessness."

Naruto let his head fall to the table with a small thump. "What a day.." He mumbled.

"And its not quite over yet.." Kyuubi whispered.

"There's more?" Naruto's head shot up and his jaw dropped.

Kyuubi giggled slightly at how much he looked like Hinata did earlier. "I promised to tell you everything I knew." Kyuubi reminded him. "It wasn't Neji or even Hinata's body that caused the damage that claimed her life. It was the seal itself."

"Nani!" Naruto shouted again. Kyuubi was thankful Naruto had been mindful to put up the sound-proofing jutsu after the first shout. "But my seal doesn't hurt me? Why does Hinata's?"

Kyuubi pressed onward quickly. "Generations ago, the Hyuuga damaged the seal, causing the direct carriers to be slowly destroyed from within." Seeing as Naruto now looked as he might repeat the Uchiha Massacre, except in a different section of the village, Kyuubi tightened her grip on his hands. "But this changes everything Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her sharply. "How?"

"We can alter the seal!" Kyuubi knew her next statement would end Naruto's killing desires. "We can save Hinata's life."

Naruto's features softened at those words. It had been a constant worry for them; how were they to protect Hinata from Neji's assault? So many scenarios they had run through but no matter what the answers they came up with, neither had liked any of them. Kyuubi was right. This new information changed everything. "I'm still mad you didn't tell me sooner Kaa-chan." Naruto stated crossly.

Kyuubi gave him a small smile. "But can you see why we didn't tell you?" She asked hopefully.

Naruto sighed as he removed one of his hands from hers to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Yeah I get it." Naruto used the same hand and scratched the back of his head. "What right would I have to know her biggest secret, if I couldn't share mine with her." He ended the statement with a small chuckle. "Sometimes being 'responsible' sucks."

Kyuubi sighed in relief. As much as Naruto acted 'Naruto' it always surprised even her how deep his mind was. "Yes it does my Kit."

"So.." Naruto began looking somewhat uncomfortable. While his knowledge of seals was fairly vast, spending three years with a perverted seal expert would do that to anyone, his mind couldn't come up with one that would do what Kyuubi described. That worried him. "How do we go about fixing the seal exactly?"

Kyuubi looked distressed for a moment, attempting to gauge her next words carefully. "I'm not entirely sure." Naruto's face tightened as well as his grip on her hand. "We're going to rely on Haldafang for that."

Naruto's face went from anger to confusion. "Haldafang? The demon within her?" Naruto relaxed his grip on Kyuubi's hand. "How do we know this Haldafang will help? Actually.." Naruto looked to Kyuubi questioningly, "How much do you know about Haldafang?"

"She was my best friend." Kyuubi smiled sadly, she didn't miss Naruto's expectant look. "Haldafang and I got along quite well, even after Gideon's battle with us. Until Haldafang disappeared suddenly." That sad smile came across her features again, Naruto recognized it; it was just like his regretful smile was after his friends started dying during the Sound War. "At least I know she's safe now."

"But that doesn't explain the how part though." Naruto gently tried to get the subject back on track, he knew what Kyuubi was going through.

Kyuubi looked up as she thought. "If I know Haldafang, she knows what is going on and will help us. All we have to do is help Haldafang and Hinata." Kyuubi giggled slightly before speaking again. "We're going to just have to trust our friends my Kit."

"But isn't there anything we can do?" Naruto questioned urgently. He could still clearly remember Tsunade's words of how Hinata had been in great pain for many years. "I don't want Hinata-chan to be in pain again."

Kyuubi grinned. "That's one of the reasons I was so happy you wanted to alter our seal again." Naruto's gaze turned questioning. "I'm going to fuse some of my chakra with yours, then we'll give it to Hinata. Although my chakra is destructive to you, it heals you as well. Over my lifetime I've infused my very chakra with regenerative powers, it should keep Hinata from that pain. At least until we can safely alter her seal."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Nani? But won't that hurt her? I mean.. even with the altered seal, you have to almost constantly heal me to undo the damage your chakra does to me, although the damage has lessened greatly since we altered our seal."

"That's why I have to fuse my chakra with yours. I'm going to sort out the regenerative part of my chakra and tie it to yours." Kyuubi explained. "Its going to take me several months to do it properly though." When Naruto's face showed he didn't fully understand she continued. "Think of it like your Rasengan. My chakra is the power, your chakra is the containment. If either is wrong at all, it'll blow up in your hand."

Naruto gulped audibly, "Will this be painful?" He could still remember the chakra burns on his hands and the sheer exhaustion of trying to learn the Rasengan.

Kyuubi giggled again. "Not at all my Kit. I've had a little bit more practice with chakra control then you."

Naruto pouted at that. "Then why will it take you so long then?"

Kyuubi was glad the normal Naruto was returning. "Because I want to be absolutely sure that it will be completely right. There is one thing I'm slightly worried about though." Her gaze seemed to drift off as she fell silent.

When she didn't continue Naruto tried to prompt her. "Kaa-chan?" Kyuubi snapped herself back from her thoughts, Naruto took a mental note of how that word affected Kyuubi.

"If I'm right about how long it will take me I'm going to have it ready at a very tender time for Hinata." Kyuubi stated sadly, she continued when Naruto's eyebrow rose. "It will be ready shortly after the chunin exam preliminaries."

Naruto was taken aback. That meant Hinata would have to fight Neji before she could receive Kyuubi's gift. A sudden thought lightened his mind. "But isn't that good? It means she'll feel better faster doesn't it?"

Kyuubi sighed. "If I was sealed inside Hinata then yes it would but I'm not. When the chakra leaves us and enters her, it will take Hinata's own will to awaken it." Kyuubi looked sadly at Naruto, "Hinata was not in the best of mind after Neji's mental attacks. Even with all we've done, I don't know what will happen."

Naruto's head sagged, "Even with all we know, we still have to leave so much to chance." He let his head hit the table. "This sucks."

Naruto felt several of Kyuubi's tails wrap around him gently. "But we're the only chance the future has. I believe in us and in her, Naruto."

Naruto gently squeezed Kyuubi's hand as he lifted his head. "I know Kaa-chan. We're here to protect our precious people. And we're going to succeed. Believe it!" By the end of his sentence Kyuubi could see the normal fire reignite behind his eyes. "Now lets alter the seal so you can get started on that chakra for Hinata-chan!" He had jumped up to say this when he suddenly looked back down at her. "Just don't do anything weird when you have control ok?" Kyuubi could only giggle and nod.

They cleared a small area and began working. Creating the circle with Naruto's blood. Some of the symbols Naruto recognized from their previous alterations. Although most of the demonic ones still escaped his mind's grasp. When they finished Naruto stood in the center of the circle. "Are you ready my Kit?" Naruto reinforced the sound-proofing jutsu and then nodded. "Just place your hands on the marks I showed you and let your chakra flow into them. The circle will handle the rest." Naruto nodded as Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of red smoke and returned to their mindscape.

Naruto took a deep breath to steady and ready himself. Altering the seal was at times painful, albeit neither had quite known what they were doing the first time though. Naruto glanced around the circle as Kyuubi waited quietly. She didn't want to rush him, after all; he was giving up some control of his body. Although they had made certain that he could retake control easily. Naruto looked at the outermost ring of the circle happily. Kyuubi had informed him that ring was where she would be able to store the chakra for Hinata so that nothing could effect it, no matter what happened to them. With a final breath Naruto placed his hands where instructed and concentrated.

He could feel his chakra being absorbed by the writing on the floor. It slowly glowed from where his hands were and spread outward till the room was filled with a comforting blue glow. As he continued to concentrate he could feel Kyuubi begin to add her own chakra. The blue glow was slowly joined by red to become a pleasing shade of purple. Then suddenly the entire circle shimmered slightly, lifted itself from the ground and began shrinking towards him. Naruto winced as he felt his stomach tighten as the circle condensed there, adding, altering and strengthening the seal there. Naruto finally collapsed to the ground. This was one of the few things that could actually give him chakra depletion even when they were in the future.

Naruto then felt a strange sensation run through him. Kyuubi's chakra condensed within him and formed into a very familiar pattern, and then gently let itself out from the seal. Naruto heard a familiar pop and suddenly he was staring at himself. Then again Kyuubi's chakra took on another familiar pattern and red smoke consumed his shadow clone. Slitted red eyes stared into his as Kyuubi successfully _Magnified_ herself.

"It worked my Kit." Kyuubi grinned as she pulled herself up. Naruto absently noted that her hair was free, allowing it to spill across her shoulders and down her back. She was once again wearing a common looking kimono except this time it was a light shade of pink. Kyuubi carefully helped Naruto to sit up. "Are you alright my Kit?"

Naruto grinned weakly up at her. "Hai Kaa-chan. Just really, really tired." Naruto made a mental note to have his Kage Bunshins work on increasing his chakra levels again. Naruto chuckled at the thought of how surprised Kakashi would be that Naruto already knew how to use them to drastically increase his training. Whatever experience the Kage Bunshins had would become a part of him when they expired or were destroyed. So having a ton of them train was like training himself for months or even years if he made enough of them. "Think I could have some more caramel apple?" The weak grinned turned cheeky as his own insane stamina began restoring his chakra coils.

Kyuubi giggled as she rose. "Of course my Kit." After the quick snack, Naruto settled into his bed for the night. "Sleep well my Kit." Kyuubi smiled as she watched Naruto slip into sleep. "You deserve it."

The night passed peacefully as several people around the village were pleased with what occurred that day. They all fell into slumber and awaited the dawn's light. A new day would bring about the first effects and new questions.

Hinata felt the familiar warmth of the first rays of the sun breach the horizon and shine into her window. She slowly opened her eyes to greet the new day. For a few moments she basked in the comfortable feeling of awakening as the birds outside began singing to greet the new day. She looked to her hand and smiled. It was still there. The key Naruto had given her, the one to his home. The rest of the previous days memories washed over her and she frowned slightly.

'I still don't understand why the villagers can't see Naruto is Naruto.' Hinata sighed as she sat up and held the key in her lap. Her experiences with Naruto when they walked through the village replayed in her mind. A very unfamiliar feeling formed within her, anger, towards the village. But it disappeared as quickly as it came when Naruto's dream of being Hokage came to her mind. 'If Naruto forgives them then I won't start a grudge against them. We'll just have to show them who he really is.' She immediately blushed when she realized she had thought 'We'll'.

"Hinata-sama." A voice came through the door. "The breakfast meal will be served shortly."

"H-Hai." Hinata responded. Although she knew the person had already gone. Hyuugas were expected to rise and ready themselves for the new day. There were no such thing as alarms or wake-up calls. As Hinata pushed aside her quilt, shuddering slightly as her feet touched the cold floor, her mind raced and filled with questions she now wanted to ask Naruto. Hopefully she'd be able to bring herself to ask them when they met for sparring that evening.

Naruto let his hand run through her soft violet hair, then brought his hand to cup her chin. He chuckled as she blushed at the contact. Her pale lavender eyes shone with love as they stared deeply into his. He pulled her close and enjoyed the soft fit that their bodies shared. He breathed deeply to take in her scent.

'mmm.. Bacon..' Naruto's eyes opened. "Bacon?" He looked around to realize he had been dreaming. He knew full well that Hinata smelled of lily. His enhanced nose could pick up her comforting smell from quite a distance away. 'Morning Kaa-chan!' He thought as he prepared to _Magnifiy _her. When no response came his face took a confused light till the previous nights memory came to him. 'Oh duh.. that's why I smelled bacon! Kaa-chan is making me breakfast!' he thought excitedly as he rushed through his morning routine. The smell of breakfast driving him to new speeds.

When he finally arrived at the table he eagerly took his place. "Morning Kaa-chan! That smells great!"

Kyuubi smiled back at him from over her shoulder as she finished cooking. Her hair was done up into two tight buns much like Tentens, her kimono was a pale yellow with several designs of tree branches stretching up from the bottom to the side. "Good morning my Kit. Its ready. Sleep well?" she asked as she filled his plate with some bacon and eggs, complimented with a good sized bowl of rice. A large glass of what Naruto assumed was fresh-squeezed orange juice, since he didn't remember buying any boxed, was placed in front of him. He nodded to answer her question the slightest tinge of red on his cheeks. He hoped it had gone unnoticed by Kyuubi. Luck, however, wasn't on his side. "Evidently very good dreams. Visiting with Hinata-chan again?" Kyuubi giggled. Naruto's blush deepened before he turned his attention to his breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" He smiled broadly before attacking the food in front of him. Naruto quickly finished his meal as Kyuubi attended to the dishes. "Love you Kaa-chan! See you when I get back!" Naruto said happily as he headed for the door.

"Wait my Kit!" Kyuubi called before Naruto could open the door. When he turned he felt Kyuubi's gentle kiss on his forehead before she quickly tied his forgotten hitai-ate in its proper place. "Remember to do your best and that you have my love my Kit." Naruto grinned appreciatively as he left. Kyuubi sighed happily as she looked about the apartment. 'This feeling is so nice to have again. I have a home and family.' She shook her head as she quickly completed the dishes and released herself to return to Naruto.

Naruto made his way to Team 7's normal meeting bridge and was surprised again when he was the first to arrive. 'Odd..' He thought before he noticed his fellow genin teammates appear from around the same bend that had before. 'Hmm..' His grin grew wide. "Morning Sakura! Sasuke!" When they got closer Naruto could barely contain his laughter at Sasuke's visage. "What happened to you?"

Sasuke growled but didn't respond. He hated that Naruto had to point it out to everyone. He just hoped that Kakashi wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Leave him alone Naruto." Sakura warned. Naruto cringed under her flaming gaze and complied. Naruto couldn't help but notice Sakura was different as well. Or rather part of her wardrobe.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto asked carefully. When she turned her head to him he continued. "When did you decide to pick up the new gear?" He motioned to his own forearms. Sakura lifted her own arms up to show off her new armguards.

"I picked these up this morning." Sakura replied as she adjusted the straps along the back. "Along with the matching shin guards." Their design was basic, covering her entire forearm and extending a small plate onto the back of her hands. The shin guards did the same for her lower leg and added a small plate around her knee and atop her foot. Although they were basic black, each was obviously made sturdy.

"Why?" Naruto asked as his eyebrow raised. He was being very, very careful not to look at Sasuke for fear of breaking down laughing again.

Sakura was about to lash out at Naruto like she always did but suddenly Inner Sakura held up and shook her Naruto plushie, reminding her of the vow she made herself. So instead she began undoing the binds of an armguard. "Because I'm a girl, Naruto." She set the guard on the bridge's rail and began unwrapping the bandages encircling her arm.

Naruto took a moment to give her an analyzing gaze. "You are aren't you! Did you know that Sasuke? Sakura is a girl!" Naruto's grin turned to a grimace as Sakura continued to unwind the bandages. It deepened when he received a smack to his head from the aforementioned girl.

"Baka!" Sakura berated before returning to her bandages. Naruto had the decency to wince as angry looking bruises came to light, Sasuke actually managed to look guilty before giving Sakura an apologetic look. Sakura simply smiled lightly back at Sasuke before continuing her explanation. "No matter how much I want to believe otherwise, you boys are generally stronger then girls."

Sakura looked over the bruises carefully before beginning to rewrap the bandages. "Even if I am able to block a strike, my body simply can't take the punishment your's and Sasuke's can. The guards balance that out." She finished as she retrieved the waiting armguard and putting it in its proper place.

Naruto brought one hand up to his chin and crossed the other arm over his chest as he stared at the armguards intensely. "You know.." he began after a few minutes thought. "You should figure out a way to hide those Sakura." Naruto jumped over the railing to avoid the angry kunoichi as he hastily continued. "Wait! Wait! Wait! I mean if nobody could see them and you block a kunai with your bare arm! Just think about what your opponent would be thinking!" This seemed to appease Sakura, a fact Naruto was glad for as during his explanation she had grabbed him by his collar and had her fist perched for a potentially deadly blow.

Sakura's face turned thoughtful. "That's a great idea actually Naruto. Don't you think Sasuke?"

"Hn.." Sasuke grunted, "Surprised the dope could come up with it."

"You're just jealous cause you didn't think of it first Sasuke!" Naruto laughed at Sasuke before sticking his tongue out.

Sakura moved to stop the obvious attempts the pair was making for one of their normal 'don't feel like training' fights. "You two think Kakashi-sensei would know of a technique like that?" The slightest trace of disappointment flickered across the boys faces as they thought about her question.

"I don't think Kakashi-sensei is exactly a genjutsu expert." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed nodding. "Unless you call being a lazy, pervert a technique." The trio pondered who they knew that could teach Sakura such a technique. The Hokage came to mind instantly for all of them. He was 'The Professor' after all, but they each shook that thought off as the seemingly endless mountain of paperwork that always littered his desk appeared in front of them. "Wait! I might know someone!" Naruto suddenly spoke up. When his genin teammates looked to him expectantly, his hand rose up to scratch the back of his head. "But I can't remember her name, sorry."

A similar vein twitched on both Sasuke's and Sakura's foreheads. "Naruto.." They said in unison, their voices deadly as they slowly approached the now panicking blonde.

"Ano.. I.. uh.." Naruto sputtered as they began to tower over him. Their figures growing darker and beginning to be wreathed in unholy flames. Naruto shrank down, "I do remember something! Her eyes were red and she only recently jonin!" He was now pressed firmly against the railing with his arms covering his head to attempt to ward of blows.

The flames around Sakura died down as she thought about Naruto's description. 'Red eyes, recently made a jonin..' Sakura's mind drawled over the lists of Konoha's jonins. "Yuhi Kurenai!" She spoke suddenly bringing her fist into her other hand, Naruto unwittingly wincing at the motion he thought had been intended for him. "Its got to be her, she's one of the only female jonin with red eyes I can think of." Sasuke and Naruto chose not to press how she knew such details about the female jonins. She was Sakura, probably one of the smartest ninja of their class. "I'm going to go see if I can find her. Kakashi-sensei will be late anyways." Sakura turned and started heading back into the village. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, shrugged and began to follow.

As they fell into step with Sakura in between them, Sasuke spoke up. "Do we have any idea where she'll be?"

"I think I might know.." Naruto answered before jumping onto the rooftops. "Follow me!" He did this for two reasons. For faster travel and to hide his laugh about Sasuke's condition. His grin broadened as he thought of who just might be with Kurenai, even better if they were both with her.

The trio made their way through Konoha, making excellent time with their rooftop travel till they came to what Naruto knew was Team 8's normal meeting spot. They weren't disappointed when the sought after jonin and her team came into view, although Sasuke did seem to hang back a bit. "How did you.." Sakura's question died on her lips when she saw Naruto's gaze go straight to Hinata. Inner Sakura's grin grew quite evil. She had been wondering why Naruto suddenly dropped all advances on her and had fallen into a friends position. This was the answer why. 'Naruto finally noticed her.'

Team 7 approached Team 8 openly. Kurenai's face showed interest as to why they would be here. Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers and had the slightest tinge of blush dusting her cheeks. Shino looked turned in their direction but no emotion reached over his high collar or sunglasses. Kiba turned, took on look at the approaching team, turned away again with a snort then did a double-take when he mind caught up to what was on Sasuke's face.

And then with all the finesse he was known for, diplomatically brought the matter to the floor. "Nice shiner!" Kiba laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day Naruto got the best of you." Indeed the Uchiha heir had a very nice black eye obscuring his normal features. He growled in response to Kiba's barb while his fists tightened.

At this Naruto finally couldn't hold it in any longer and fell to the ground in laughter, but still managed to sputter out. "It.. (laugh) wasn't me!"

Kiba was looked at Naruto in surprise. "Not you? Who then?" Naruto had rolled onto his front and slowly pointed towards Sakura as he tried to reign in his laughter. Kiba's, as well as the rest of Team 8's eyes, shifted towards Sakura in surprise. Even Shino's eyebrows could be seen rising above his dark glasses. "No way! Sakura!"

Sakura gave Kiba an indignant glare. "Yeah I did, you want one too?" she emphasized this by cracking her knuckles dangerously. Inner Sakura currently had a leash strung tightly between her hands.

Kiba let himself laugh, "Feel free to try anytime!" Her answer was completely unexpected by anyone there. She did exactly what he asked. Her punch sent the unprepared boy spinning to the ground. Akamaru was thrown from his normal perch atop his head to be caught by a concerned Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke looked to be in a small sense of shock as they stared at their teammate. Sakura herself seemed shocked at what she had done, although she recovered quickly.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Sakura quoted as she adjusted her armguards and turned to Kurenai. "My apologies for interrupting your team meeting Kurenai-sensei. But I have a request." she asked with a polite bow.

"That was a cheap shot!" Kiba growled as he stood, a mouse forming under his eye. Sasuke just smirked at him.

"One that you clearly asked for." Shino stated.

"What!" Kiba turned on his quiet teammate.

"Kiba." Kurenai's word froze the genin. "Shino is right. Sakura offered and you accepted. This is exactly the kind of attitude that causes problems for you. You'll need to continue to work on improving it. You also underestimated Sakura, the result is the black-eye you now have. An enemy ninja would have killed you." Kurenai concluded her lecture by turning her attention to Sakura. "What was your request Sakura?"

As Sakura began speaking with Kurenai, Hinata returned Akamaru to his owner and approached Naruto. "Good morning N-Naruto-kun."

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned back, pointedly ignoring the growl that came from Kiba. With that the two teams paired off. Kurenai and Sakura discussing the genjutsu. Hinata and Naruto speaking comfortably of trivial matters. Shino and one of his bugs discussing what appeared to be a new beehive that was forming in the forest. Kiba and Sasuke glaring at each other through Sakura induced black-eyes. When the two teams parted later Sakura had already begun applying her newly acquired genjutsu. Working to include the bandages as well, although that was proving difficult as they were directly contacting her skin. Sakura could feel the small but constant drain of chakra and she made a mental note to etch the needed kanji into the guards to assist in the genjutsu that evening.

Team 7 arrived back at their meeting bridge to find Kakashi had yet to arrive. No surprise there though.

"That was a great shot Sakura!" Naruto congratulated her. "Kiba didn't see it coming at all!"

"Didn't see what coming?"

The entire team turned on the new voice. "You're late!" they shouted in unison. This time no one took note of Sasuke's joining in.

"Sorry." Kakashi grinned. "I was busy trying to track down my tardy students." They all had the grace to look somewhat ashamed. The one time they'd depended on Kakashi's tardiness they'd gotten caught. Kakashi's eye lingered over Sasuke's face. "I see you underestimated Sakura too." Sasuke just grunted in answer. "Oh that's no way to act. Now I'm not so sure you're all ready for the C-rank mission I accepted for us."

Naruto looked sharply at Kakashi. 'C-rank mission!' Hadn't he had to throw a tantrum to get the mission last time? 'This is bad, we'll lose our chance to gain Zabuza and Haku!'

"**We should have expected this!"** Kyuubi berated them both. **"With your own and Sakura's earlier advancement Kakashi took it on himself to get the C-rank mission."**

'But what are we going to do!' Naruto asked frantically, before Kyuubi could answer Kakashi continued.

"We're going on an escort mission to Wave Country. Its barely C-rank, only getting that because we're leaving the village really." Kakashi's grin however didn't fit his normal persona.

'Huh?' Naruto was confused. How had they gotten the exact same mission without the actions beforehand?

"**Perhaps our worst fears are founded."** Kyuubi conceded. They had hoped that some things wouldn't follow they're predetermined path. Hoping that somehow Hinata wouldn't be matched up against Neji but all those hopes had begun to fade when the teams had been the same. Along with so many other 'random' factors. **"We'll just have to be prepared for them now."**

'I don't remember Kakashi being happy about the mission though.' Naruto thought as Kakashi explained the mission details. 'What's he so excited about anyways?'

"So meet at the gate at 7:00 am and we'll start off." Kakashi grinned at them. "You all are to join your sparring partners for the rest of the day." Kakashi turned to Naruto. "I've already arranged for yours to meet you at your field shortly Naruto. Just remember to turn in early and be ready for a long trip." Kakashi disappeared in his usual smoke, hand already reaching for his book.

Naruto grinned evilly at his friends. "Have fun you two. Don't beat him up too badly Sakura." He barely dodged the kunai that followed him as he departed laughing.

"You better run you baka!" Sakura shouted after the fleeing orange dot. She turned back to Sasuke. "We should go too." When she started walking it took her a moment to notice that Sasuke wasn't following. "Something wrong Sasuke?" He had his head down so she couldn't quite see his face.

"I have a question for you Sakura." Sasuke started. Sakura waited expectantly. "You know a lot about the ninja of the village right?"

Sakura smiled slightly, overjoyed that Sasuke was coming to her with a question. "Sure I do. Especially any female ninja the village."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he tried to form his next question. Sakura noted it but decided to wait patiently. Whatever he was going to ask he obviously wasn't something he liked to dwell on. "What do you know of Mikoto Uchiha?"

The question took Sakura by surprise. 'Why would he want to know about his own mother?' Inner Sakura was scratching her chin and holding the Sasuke plushie thoughtfully. "Mikoto Uchiha, rank Jonin. Fought in the Stone/Leaf war. Completed 25 S Rank and 54 A rank missions successfully with no team casualities. C and D rank mission information was lost during the war so I don't know those. She was in the retired status when she died." Sakura held back the part about the cause of her retirement.

Sasuke looked shocked at the information he had been given. 'She was a jonin..' He hadn't known that. He knew she was a ninja, although he had thought she was a lower skilled one. "Why did she retire?" Sasuke realized too late that he had spoken his question aloud.

Sakura looked distressed for a moment but answered anyways. "I remember the book saying it was because she wanted to better protect her family." Sakura carefully gauged her next words. "She wanted to be a real mother."

'She gave up all her status just to be our mother?' Sasuke's confusion that had begun long ago grew again with this new information and what had happened yesterday. Naruto had beaten him easily. Even Sakura had been able to keep up with him and give him the bruise to his eye. Sasuke looked around himself. 'Itachi must be wrong.. Hate can't be the only way to power.. How could my own Mother get her power. She didn't hate. Naruto is treated poorly by the villagers, and he still wants to be the Hokage.' A fire that had dimmed within Sasuke flared to life once again. 'I'll prove Itachi wrong. I'll achieve both my goals without following his path.' He turned his attention to Sakura, who currently had a confused look on her face. 'I'll start by depending on my friends.' For some reason an image of his mother's smiling face flashed through his mind.

"We should get something to eat before we go sparring Sakura." Sasuke said suddenly startling Sakura. "Would you like to come with me to eat? I'll treat." He held his hand out to Sakura. Sakura noted that although Sasuke's face was the same cold look.

His hand was shaking ever so slightly.

"Sure Sasuke." Sakura replied as she took his hand. "That sounds great." With that the pair walked back into the village. Their hands resting comfortably with each other. The Flame of Konoha burning brightly within them both.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Naruto shouted to himself from where he had hidden himself to observe them.

"**Its working!"** Even Kyuubi sounded excited. **"Sakura got through to the real Sasuke."** Naruto bounded off to meet up with Hinata. A great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He arrived at the training ground to another odd sight. Hinata was waiting for him. That wasn't unusual as she had always been waiting for him. But her countenance was odd. She was seated at the base of one of the posts, her fingers wrestling with each other and she was chewing softly on her lower lip. Even more surprising was that she didn't rise to greet Naruto as he approached. She always sensed him before. Something was troubling her to the point she wasn't paying any attention to the surrounding world.

"**I think she's trying to work up the courage to ask about me."** Kyuubi offered. **"Its natural. Its not everyday you find out that one of your closest people has a demon within him."**

'What should I tell her Kaa-chan?' Naruto thought. 'I don't think she'd be quite ready to meet you.' He could feel Kyuubi gasp as if she was hurt by his comment. 'You know what I mean.' He chuckled.

"**Just start with the basics and answer her questions honestly. It will put her mind at ease."** Kyuubi replied as Naruto closed the distance between himself and Hinata.

"Heya Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted. He grinned widely when Hinata jumped, "Its just me Hinata-chan." He laughed. "What were you thinking about so deeply anyways?"

Hinata looked down as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "Good day N-Naruto-kun. I-I was just.. Ano.. Thinking a-about.." Her voice fell silent as her courage failed her.

"My special guest?" Naruto grinned back as he took her hand. "You can ask me anything." Naruto suddenly looked around. "But not here. Come with me, I know a good place." With that the pair took off into the woods. Hinata blushing at how her hand felt in Naruto's. Until they came upon a small wooden shack.

Naruto looked around thoughtfully. "This is fitting." Naruto laughed. "This is exactly where I learned about it too." He then lead Hinata into the shack and, to Hinata's surprise, put up a sound-proofing jutsu. When he caught her surprised gaze he explained. "So no one can eavesdrop. I want to keep this a secret between us." He seated himself down in the center of the small room and motioned for Hinata to join him. As she knelt down to let her legs rest comfortably curled up to her side, Naruto spoke. "So what did you want to know?"

Hinata looked at Naruto's smiling face as she gulped to try and find her voice again. "Ano.. Does.. Does it hurt?"

Naruto was shocked by this question. Of all the questions that could be asked Hinata had asked the one that fit her the most. 'Always caring so much about others. You're truly special.' Naruto grinned. "Not at all. In fact I'm pretty sure its why I heal so fast."

Hinata shifted slightly. Now that her worry had been satisfied her curiously burned brighter. "Can the seal be seen?"

"Yep!" Naruto replied as he lifted his shirt. He watched Hinata go bright red as he did so. He concentrated chakra into the seal to make it appear clearly. Hinata's blush didn't abate but she did lean in closer to see the markings better. Naruto noted that her hand started to stretch out towards him, but she quickly withdrew it. "Go ahead it won't hurt me." Hinata glanced up at his smiling face when she realized he had seen her hand move. Gingerly, as if she might somehow damage it, she traced the swirling lines. Naruto had to exercise great control not to start laughing from the sensation.

Hinata pulled away as she felt the tinges of darkness, signaling she might faint, edging into her mind. "I don't recognize a lot of the markings.." She said as she worked on calming her heart rate. It helped immensely when Naruto let his shirt fall and zipped up his jacket. "Ano.. Can you.." she paused as she searched for a word. "Does it talk with you?"

Naruto paused himself as he considered his answers. "Its more like I can sense what Kyuubi is thinking if I concentrate." He saw a look of fear and concern emerge on Hinata's face. "But that's why I need to say something about Kyuubi." Confusion added itself to Hinata's eyes. "I don't think Kyuubi really wanted to attack Konoha." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "At least that's what I feel. I think that a demon's mind would be a lot harsher then what I sense from Kyuubi." Naruto gauged his next words. "I don't think anyone knew the whole story about Kyuubi's attack. Not even those who defended Konoha. I think Kyuubi was a victim too."

Hinata's mind was reeling. The Kyuubi's attack had more too it? As she thought she couldn't bring up anything she'd been taught as to why Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. It had just been assumed the demon wanted destruction. But now Naruto was claiming that Kyuubi was a part of the victims of that time. Hinata could feel the fainting sensation starting to overcome her as her anxiety level skyrocketed. "Are you sure N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered as she fought to stay awake.

"Hai Hinata-chan." Naruto decided to take it a little farther. "When I concentrate I can sometimes see images from Kyuubi." A retelling of memories could be called that when you make the images appear in your own mind right? "Its only bits and pieces, but there is one face that stands out. One that I took the time to match up."

"Who?" Hinata prompted still fighting the fainting urge.

Naruto looked directly into Hinata's eyes. "Orochimaru." He said slowly but with grave certainty. "I think he did something to cause Kyuubi's attack."

Hinata finally let herself go. Knowing that somehow, one of Konoha's Legendary Sannin and missing nin had caused the attack that had cost so many lives sent her over the threshold. Her last images were of Naruto rushing to her side as she fell.

"Wow." Naruto chuckled. "She really is getting stronger. The Hinata I knew back then would have fainted at seeing my stomach." Naruto arranged Hinata so that she would rest comfortably till she awoke. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I really wish I could let you be the way you were." His face dropped as he thought of what lay ahead for this unknown jinchuriki. "But I promise I'll do everything I can for you." He felt Kyuubi's comforting energy envelop him.

"**And I'll be right there with you both my Kit."** Kyuubi stated with absolute certainty.

'Thanks Kaa-chan.' Naruto sighed happily as he awaited Hinata's awakening and whatever new questions she might have. Hinata awoke soon after and the pair stayed in the shack discussing Kyuubi, Orochimaru, and eventually Naruto's C-rank mission late into the evening. Naruto kept his answers short and concise, never straying again far from what Hinata asked. Hinata noticed this but determined it was because Naruto himself was nervous so she didn't press him.

When they returned Hinata to the Hyuuga complex Naruto said one final thing before rushing off. "You're special Hinata-chan. You always see the good in everything, even in demon containers like me. Arigato." And he disappeared before she could answer. Naruto chuckled as he glanced back and hoped that Hinata never learned to fully control her blush. She was just too cute that way.

_**(scene change)**_

Night had long since fallen. Shops were closing and people were heading to their homes. One particular was heading into the woods where she and her apprentice had decided to make camp. As they didn't have the money to afford a room. Her long twin blonde pony tails stretched down her green jacket with the symbol for 'Gamble' printed broadly across it. Her youthful face had a red glow to it from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Although frustration raged across it as a problem arose before her.

She couldn't remember where they had set camp.

And so she had taken to aimlessly wandering the dark forest. Not worried about bandits or animals as even in her drunken state she was more then a match for them. Oh yes anyone who dared to cross The Legendary Medical Ninja Tsunade would feel her might! At least that's what she told herself to try and calm her nerves. Something else was very wrong.

Tsunade hurried to where she believed their camp was and stared in horror at what she found. Blood was everywhere. It covered the ground and splashed the trees. But Tsunade didn't see this. Her vision was locked on what was tied to one of the trees. Shizune stared onwards groaning in pain. Few pieces of her dark kimono remained. The rest had been shredded, whatever removed it had left long gashes in the skin below.

Beside her stood a man. Dark clothing hid his figure. Only when he reached out to tear further into Shizune could Tsunade see his hands were covered in what looked to be metal in the shape of claws.

"Stop right there!" Tsunade shouted, sobering up instantly. "Get away from her!" With that she rushed towards the pair, intent on saving her friend. The figure glanced over to her and did the unthinkable. He plunged his clawed fingers into Shizune's stomach. Eliciting a wail of pain from the bound girl. Before waving his hand towards the approaching Sannin. This seemed to be an uncaring act, as if he was just trying to wave her away. But it caused Tsunade to freeze in terror.

Shizune's blood now dotted Tsunade's face and clothes. This caused Tsunade to realize she was already standing on blood-stained grass. Her hemophobia caused her inability to move. The man laughed loudly.

"So this is The Great Tsunade?" He chuckled as he moved to stand before her. "Ah can't you move? Little bit of blood scare you?" He sent a sharp punch to Tsunade's abdomen, in her shocked state she wasn't able to defend and fell to her knees gasping for air. "Your friend is over there dying you know?" He mocked her. "Guess what the best part is? You could save her!" He laughed again. "I haven't done anything fatal to her.. .. Yet." He turned his back on Tsunade. "I haven't even really started to enjoy her body either. Women react so much better when they're writhing in both pain and pleasure."

Tsunade's eyes widened at this statement but she couldn't move.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" The man asked sadly. "Ah come on! At least make this somewhat enjoyable for me!" He laughed again. "Least you could do is cry or something. I'm sure this little one would appreciate you at least calling out to her."

Shizune called out weakly. "Tsu.. Tsu..na..de.." Her voice was ragged from pain, desperation written plainly across her face.

"Ahh would you look at that! She called out to you. That's so.." The man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "disgusting." He looked back at Tsunade. "Now I don't even want her body anymore. Its like when you drop a candy. Even though it might look the same, you know its now disgusting and not safe to enjoy. Only thing you can do is throw it away." He turned menacingly back to Shizune. With a quick flick of his hand he tore through her throat. Shizune's eyes widened in pain and horror as she drowned in her own blood. Tsunade watched as her student's eyes glazed over. The look of horror frozen forever onto her features.

"And now for you." The man turned back to Tsunade and roughly grabbed her clothes, pulling her up to his eye level. His face was masked but his eyes locked with hers. They were a blue that rivaled the sky. And they were filled with such emotions. Hate. Disgust. And oddly, disappointment. "The Great Tsunade. Hmph." He snorted. "You're nothing but a coward." With that he raised his claws again, still covered with Shizune's blood, and began to slash towards Tsunade's throat.

Tsunade sat bolt upright sweating heavily. She brought her hand to her neck instinctively. She looked over to see Shizune and their pet pig Tonton, sleeping peacefully beside her. The darkness of night still permeated the sky. "What a nightmare." Tsunade spoke softly as she brushed some stray hair from her face. She began to rise when she felt something crackle beneath her hand.

Tsunade's thoughts turned slightly from the nightmare as she remembered the paper. It was the reason they were out in Wave country anyways. But those thoughts quickly returned to the nightmare. Tsunade knew her hemophobia was a major problem, one that any enemy could easily turn against her. She had tried to overcome it but every time she saw blood the images returned to her.

"Nawaki.. Dan.." Tsunade held herself in shame. "What would you think of me now?" she quietly asked the night breeze. The image of those blue eyes burned brightly in her mind.

"It starts." A figure said quietly from his safe distance from the camp. Blue orbs slowly returned to a human iris as he carefully restrained his chakra again. He was absolutely certain that the illusion he'd used wouldn't be detected. "You're going to need to wake up sooner Tsunade. I can't have Naruto or Kyuubi's life be on the line again." With that Gideon quietly replaced the large straw hat and made his way into the night. His own plans were working. The Sannin would meet Naruto in Wave.

There ya go! That chapter came off somewhat bad to me. But I couldn't make it right. Guess it can't all be golden eh? Lol. Ah well Wave country is next chapter! I know I said it'd be this one but soo many ideas and stuff got in the way I decided to change it to next. How will Naruto save Zabuza and Haku? How does Gideon know the Sannin will be in Wave? And why exactly is Kakashi excited about this mission?


End file.
